Little Giants: The True Underdog Story
by altoncoates15
Summary: The Two brothers (Danny and Kevin O'Shea) and their sister (Kimberly O'Shea-Granger) start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game. Since Becky, Alex and their friends were rejected by Kevin. So Danny and Kimberly forming their own team to going up against their brother.
1. Urbania, Ohio 1984

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and Anjali Bhrama because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

In 1984 at Urbania, in the beginning of the scene shows a water tower with words on it in the middle that says, "Welcome to Urbania." Scene then goes down below the trees and on to a road by white wooden fences. A truck pasts by the fence. We then see two boys and a girl walking on the side of the road. The little girl wearing blue overall jeans, black and white stripes shirt, and red baseball cap is Kimberly. The boy wearing the white shirt and blue jean shorts is Kevin. And the little boy with the glasses, blue jeans, and red shirt is their brother, Danny. Danny and Kimberly is pretending to play real football. Which is annoying Kevin. Kimberly talking and holding the ball.

Kimberly: The colossal Kevin O'Shea goes back to pass. Sees her little brother Danny downfield. The rush is on. The ball is in the air. The crowd is going wild. Kimmy catches the ball. She's at the 10, the 20, the 25. It looks like she could go all the way. The O'Sheas are about to win the championship. (Drops the ball) Oh, there's a fumble. (Picks it up) Kimmy got it. (Turns to see her brothers keep walking) Oh. Hey, Danny, Kevin, wait up. How many touchdowns you both gonna throw me today, huh? I'll bet it's at least 50, maybe 100.

Kevin: What time did mom said she was gonna pick you up?

Kimberly: I don't know, Kev. Maybe at 3:00 after school. I guess.

Danny: (Kimberly gives the ball to Danny) No way, Kimmy. She's not picking us up. She said we could spend the entire day with you. Isn't that great?

Kimberly: (Raised her eyebrow) I guess.

Kevin: (sarcastically) Yeah, great.

Kevin then climbs over the fence. So does Kimberly. And Danny climbs too, but having trouble. He drops the ball and falls a little. He gets up, picks up the ball, and runs to his brother. Kevin holds the ball.

Kevin: Okay, spaces or laces?

Kevin and one of the boys chose Spaces. Kevin spins the ball around the ground and everyone shouts for it to land on spaces. Danny looks at it and the ball lands on laces. All the boys except for Kevin, Danny, and Kimberly groan.

Kevin: Laces, daddy-o.

As he chose. Danny then picks up the ball and waits for to get picked by his brother and his sister. Kevin starts with the boy named Butz.

Kevin: I'll take Butz.

Butz: Yes! It's over!

Butz Goes to Kevin. Stein and Rip, Pinski, McCormick, Ralphy, Mouse, and Moritti has been picked except Danny and Kimberly. Not only that, Everyone goes to their positions, but Danny and Kimberly are sad because his brother and his sister didn't get picked. Kevin goes to him and asks for the ball.

Kevin: Let's play some football! (To Kimmy) Hey, Kimmy, the ball. Give me.

Kimberly: (sarcastically) Shit, Kevin. Danny and I must be pretty bad if our own brother won't even pick us.

Danny: Why you didn't pick us? It's not fair anyway, Kevin.

Kevin: Come on, guys, I just said it once and I already told you hundredth time. Just look at it my way.

Danny: I stink, and you know it. You're perfect, and I stink.

Kimberly: And this is a boys league, I'm a girl, and girls can't play football.

Danny and Kimberly: That's it. The end.

Kevin: No, guys. That's not it. It's just that I'm so good, it makes both of you look really bad.

Danny: Are you trying to cheer us up?

Kevin: Yeah.

Kimberly: It's ain't gonna work this time, Kev. Sorry.

Kevin: You see? I stink at something, too. Now give me the ball! (Grabs the ball and runs to his team) Score a couple touchdowns for both of you!

They both sad and Kimberly cussed out of anger. And now they both walk away from Kevin and sits on the bench.

Kimberly: (angrily) Damn it. Don't worry, Danny. One day we going make our team ourselves and and we'll going to beat our brother, because he's a jerk anyway.

Danny: And an arrogant, too.

Kevin: (shouting) We kick off! Stand back, baby!

As getting ready for the game, Kevin and his friends go by the flag and the park gate. A little girl come out and goes to see Kimberly and Danny. It's Patty, Danny's crush and Kimberly's best friend. Also, Patty and Kimberly are in the same age as well. Patty says hello to both.

Patty Hi, Danny. Hi, Kimmy.

Danny and Kimberly: Hi, Patty

Patty: What's the matter, guys? You look sad. Aren't you playing today?

Danny: No, I'm on the injured list.

Kimberly: My stupid brother didn't pick me, because I'm girl and girls can't play football.

Patty: (shocked) Again? Kevin didn't pick you? and Danny, too?

Kimberly: Yeah.

Danny: Don't worry, Patty. One day Kimmy and I'll going make our own team and we can beat our brother.

Kimberly: That's a spirit, Danny. (High five to Danny)

Before the game starts, Kevin is getting ready for the the kickoff. But Kevin has really something to say to Danny and Kimberly before the kickoff.

Kevin: Hey, Danny. (Danny looks at him, points to the water tower, and Danny and Kimberly turns to see the water tower) You see that water tower? One day our names gonna be up there in big bold letters. The O'Sheas. We're gonna own this town, you and me, buddy. (To Kimberly) And as for you, Kimmy, (Kimberly turns to see him) do me a favor, sis. Since you want to join us to own this town too, maybe one day when you grow up, get married and have kids. If you get a son of your own and when he grows up, he'll be a football player just like me. I can promise you that.

Kevin then kicks the ball in the air. The ball goes so high in the air, it goes up the water tower. Kevin looks at the ball and grins. Danny and Kimberly look up at it in way. Will they get their dreams or will only Kevin get his?

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter of this for for now. Like I said Kevin then kicks the ball in the air. The ball goes so high in the air, it goes up the water tower. Kevin looks at the ball and grins. Danny and Kimberly look up at it in way. Will they get their dreams or will only Kevin get his? We're not telling. Tune in the next chapter. Make a comment if you like to. Until next time. See ya.**

 **Read and Review.**


	2. 32 Years Later: The Tryouts

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and Anjali Bhrama because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

32 years later, it didn't go as planned as Danny and Kimberly thought it would. Scene shows the ball coming back down. It passes the water tower, but its words have changed. The words say, "Welcome to Urbania, home of football's great Kevin O'Shea." On the ground, Kevin is now an adult. He's training kids to play football.

Kevin (yelling) Dig! Dig! Dig! Dig! Come on, people! Show me something! Move it! Move it! Are you kidding, people? It's called sweat. Show me some! Move. Move.

All the kids kept running around. This scene shows with the boy running. The boy is wearing Oakland Raiders black shirt and black/white tearaway athletic pants. It turns out Kimberly Granger's dream came true, because she has a young boy named Robert Alexander Granger III, but he go by the name Alex. But he's not alone, he brought his friends from their town with them. His friends names are Derek Martinez (Wearing the San Francisco 49ers white no sleeve t-shirt and red football shorts and he is Mexican-American) and The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane) (For Shane, his hair is medium length dreadlocks, and wearing the Dallas Cowboys navy blue t-shirt and navy blue trackpants. And as for Shawn, his hair is cornrows, and wearing the Philadelphia Eagles dark green t-shirt and green trackpants. But not only that, they're identical twins and they're African-Americans) Also they are trying out too. Except for Jessica Walker (Jessica is Alex's crush and same age as Becky and Alex. Also, Becky's best friend. She's wearing the grey shirt with Marilyn Monroe and blue long Jeans) because she is watching them trying out to be on the team. Alex was getting really worked out, but he was handling it. Kids stills running. Also, Harold Butz is Kevin's best friend and assistant coach/defensive coordinator.

Kevin: Come on, Alex. Suck it up. Suck it up. Faster! Faster!

Butz: Looking good, coach.

Alex: Oh, yeah! come on, Derek.

Derek tries to keep up the speed.

Derek: I'm trying, amigo. But right now, I feel that I got the speed.

Shawn and Shane blocking the kid.

Shane: You've gotta get by me first, bro.

Shawn (yelling) Yeah! What you gonna do now, homeboy?!

As the run goes on, Rudy is running with the ball. Alex tackles him, but he has some help. Becky tackles Rudy, too. He yells before going down, dropping the ball. Kevin and Butz were impressed.

Kevin: Ooh, baby! Now we're talking.

Butz: Yeah.

Kevin and Butz go on the field to check on Rudy as the kids gather around him. Kevin clearing the kids out.

Kevin: All right, everybody back up. Back up. Make room. Give him some air.

Kneels down to him and looks at Alex and Becky.

Kevin: Nice pop, you two.

Becky and Alex: Thanks, Uncle Kev.

The girl takes her helmet off, she is Becky O'Shea, Danny's little girl. Everyone calls her the Icebox, Except Danny, Kimberly, and Alex.

Shane: Is he dead?

Shawn: Well, I guess he ain't moving.

Derek: I think Alex and Icebox hits him too hard.

Patterson: (angrily) You killed him, Shorty and Icebox!

Alex: (embarrassing whispers) Aw, shit.

Shawn: Shut up, Patterson. It just a clean hit anyway. (To Alex) Don't worry, my main man, you did the right thing.

Alex: Thanks, Shawn. (High five and hand shake to Shawn)

Alex high five to Becky, too, but Becky asked Rudy on the ground.

Becky: Hey, Rudy. You okay?

Kevin then takes off Rudy's helmet as Rudy moans in pain. Everyone sees his forehead with a red stain on it.

Shane: (whispers) They hit so hard, they made Rudy bleed.

But it wasn't blood, it turns out the strain came from a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from his helmet. Everyone started to laugh and groaned Becky and everybody groaned, too.

Becky: (disgusted) Oh, Rudy!

Alex: (groans) You're sick, dude!

Alex groaned Kevin takes the sandwich out of the helmet and gives the helmet to Butz. He looks back and forth to Rudy and the sandwich.

Kevin: Peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Are you nuts?

Rudy sits up, takes the sandwich and takes a bite outta it.

Rudy: Still good.

Kevin: You'll never get anywhere treating your helmet like a lunchbox, son.

Sees Butz holding up a bag of chips and Kevin asked.

Kevin: What is that?

Butz: Cheetos.

Kevin: Crunchy or puffed?

Butz: Puffed.

Kevin: Wimp.

Butz puts the cheetos back in the helmet as Rudy takes another bite of the sandwich. Kevin gets up and talks to the kids.

Kevin: All right, everyone from here over, go with coach Butz. Everyone from here over, come with me. Let's go! Let's find out who's gonna make this team.

When Rudy is gonna take another bite, Butz grabs it and puts it back in the helmet. This gets Rudy mad.

Rudy: (angrily) My mom made that!

On a next try out, Kevin and Butz throws balls to the kids, to see who can catch good. Kevin throws one to Becky and catches it. He then throws it to Derek and catches it, too. He passes to Shane and catches it. Alex runs in and Kevin throws it to him and he catches it. He throws another ball to Shawn and he catches it as well. Also, he throws to Murphy and he catches it. Kevin then throws one to Hanon, but unfortunately, he misses it. He picks it up and runs to Butz. Everyone groan and Hanon picks up the ball and goes to Butz.

Kevin: Next time, son.

Derek: Aw, man!

Shane: Come on, bro.

Shawn: At least you could've caught it, Hanon.

But the coaches are disappointed.

Butz: He got booted.

Kevin: Hands like flying pan.

Hanon gives the balls to Butz and they go back in line. Hanon then talks to his hands.

Hanon: (Talking to his hands) Why are you doing this to me, fellas? I cut your nails, wash you, put gloves on you when you're cold.

They come in behind Murphy, who turns around and faces them.

Murphy: Hey, Hanon, you ever catch anything, ever?

Derek: Lay off of him, Murph. He at least tried catch a ball.

Alex and Becky comes up behind them and listens and watches them.

Hanon: Caught a cold yesterday, Murph. Here, have some!

Hanon blows his nose at Murphy who's trying to cover himself. And Alex and Becky started laughing.

Alex: (laughs) Man, that's a good one, Hanon!

Murphy: Gross! Gross! Get off of me, you little dork!

On the next try out, Kevin tests the speed of the kids.

Kevin: Speed, the distance gained divided by the time of travel. You clowns want to play football, you gotta move. Ready?

Kevin blows the whistle and Tad starts running, but he's running all silly. A couple of the kids start to laugh at him. Becky, Alex, and their friends cheer for him.

Becky: Come on, Tad!

Alex: Go, Tad! Come on, dig!

Shawn: Move those feet, homeboy!

Tad makes it and goes back in line. But Kevin was not impressed.

Kevin: What is this, a telethon?

Rudy gets ready, Kevin blows the whistle and Rudy starts running, but he was running slow, thanks to his weight. He keeps making honking noises as he breathes heavily. He passes by Kevin, who wasn't impressed again.

Kevin: Next.

He blows the whistle and Briggs runs fast. He runs by Kevin and Rudy and goes back in line. Kevin was now impressed.

Kevin: 8.5. Excellent, Briggs.

Rudy is caching a breath and taps on Kevin's shoulder.

Rudy: (exhausted) How'd I do, Coach?

Kevin: I don't know, son. I don't have a sundial. Back in line.

It's Derek's turn to run. As Kevin blows the whistle, Derek runs pretty fast. Jessica, Alex, Becky and their friends was the cheering him on.

Jessica: Come on, Derek! You can do it!

Derek makes it and goes back in line. Kevin was impressed again.

Kevin: 7.5. Not bad, Martinez.

Derek: Thanks, Coach.

It's now Shawn's turn to run. As Kevin blows the whistle, Shawn runs pretty fast. And they cheering him on.

Shane: Come on, bro! Let me see you run!

Shawn makes it and goes back in line. Kevin was impressed again.

Kevin: 8.0. Good Job, Franklin.

Shawn: Preciate it, Coach.

Murphy is talking Becky behind her back.

Murphy: Hey, Icebox. You look like a boy and play like a boy. Do you pee standing up?

Patterson: Nah, when she's hot to trot, she's still gotta squat.

Alex got in front of Becky and starts getting angry after they made fun of his cousin.

Alex: Why, you little! (Tackles Patterson) Why, I ought hit you for that and you better leave my cousin alone, you knucklehead!

Giving him a headlock and strangling him.

Patterson: (gags) Get off me! I can't breathe!

Briggs: (yells) Get him before he pulls his head off!

Everyone start to gather around the fight. Becky was getting impressed that Alex is finally hurting Patterson she wanted to hurt. Just then, Danny and Kimberly show up and see Alex hurting of the boys.

Kimberly: (yells) Alex! Get off of him!

Shane: Come on, Alex! Chill out, man! You heard you're mama says! Get off him!

Danny: Alex, you heard your mother! Let him go!

But Alex stills strangles him and 5 seconds. His mother and Danny told them to let Patterson go.

Patterson: (gasps) I can't breathe.

Alex lets him go, Patterson stands up, and Alex says it angrily.

Alex: (angrily) You're lucky my mom and uncle showed up!

Kimberly has a angry look on her face, but she calms down and walks with Danny and Jessica wave her hand says hello to Danny and Kimberly.

Jessica: Hi, Mr. O'Shea. Hi, Mrs. Granger.

Danny and Kimberly: Hi, Jessica.

They both go to Kevin's family. Danny says hello to Karen and Priscilla.

Danny: Hey, guys.

Karen: Hi, Dan. Hi, Kim.

Kevin and Karen's younger daughter named Priscilla was on camrecorder and videotaped the fight between Alex and Patterson.

Priscilla: Hey, guess what, Uncle Dan, Aunt Kim? I got the whole fight and choking on tape. Here. Wanna see?

Danny: No, I'll pass.

Kimberly: (Rub Priscilla hair light) No thanks, sweetie. But thanks for asking anyway.

Danny: Karen, how they doing?

Karen: They're the best ones out there.

Danny, Kimberly, and Karen look at the kids, who are all lined up in front of a table full of jerseys, helmets, footballs, and equipment. Kevin then gives them the speech.

Kevin: You know, today I'm reminded of what a lucky guy I am. Lucky to have been born an O'Shea.

Winks at Danny and Kimberly who nodded.

Kevin: (cont'd) Lucky to have been born in this great town. And lucky to have been blessed with the abilities that allow me to bring something back here to Urbania. My town. Little things like…

Becky and Alex recites Kevin's words that they remember.

Becky: Three high school championships.

Alex: A national collegiate championship.

Becky: An all-american title.

Alex and Becky: And not to mention.

Alex: A heisman trophy.

Everyone started to cheer and clap while Butz goes, "Woof! Woof!" and Kevin continues the speech

Kevin: Today, I'm even more lucky 'cause there's one more thing I can bring back to this town: A Pee-Wee State Championship!

All the children start cheering and clapping. Becky and Alex give their parents thumbs up and they do it, too. Kevin then raises his hand to tell them to stop.

Kevin: All right. All right. Now, when you hear your name called, I want you to go over to coach Butz and I want you to pick up your jersey.

Becky: Those jerseys are so cool.

Rudy: Dibs on Aaron Rodgers' number.

Hanon: I'm getting Dez Bryant's number with the big number 88.

Tad: I just want one of those shirts.

Alex: I gotta get my favorite number.

Shawn: This jersey is dope. They gotta have my number like Earl Thomas.

Shane You said it, bro. I gotta get number 24. Me and you gonna like legion of boom. (High five to Shawn)

Derek: Man, I'm gotta get Rob Gronkowski's number and definitely with my name on it.

Kevin calls there names to Briggs, Patterson, Hoffs, Lewis, Bookman, Grabelski, Rivera, Scanlon, Parkhurst, Lindemann, Beauregard, Walker, Gibbs, and Greeson. Kevin continues calling out the names of the kids, except for Alex and their friends, including Becky, Rudy, Tad and Hanon. Kimberly and Danny were getting confused. Jessica are feeling bad for them. Alex, Becky, and the other kids were getting sad faces. There's one last name to Kevin.

Kevin: And last but not least, the backbone of this team... Shawn Murphy!

Murphy excited that he has been chosen.

Murphy: Yes! I knew it, Becky! And you too, Alex! Whoo! Yes! Thank you! Whoo! I knew it!

Murphy grabs the last jersey and went to go join his friends. Alex, Becky, and the others are all sad that they didn't get picked for the team and now Kevin has something to say with other kids who did not to get picked for a team.

Kevin: Now, for the rest of you, I'd like to say... well, I'd just... I'd just like to thank you for trying out. And I want you to remember, hey, there's always next year. All right. (To Butz) Let's go.

Kevin then walks away. All the kids lower their heads in sadness. Rudy makes his Reeses puff bag spill on the grass. Jessica, Kimberly and Danny then come over to see them, not knowing what to say. Jessica hugs Alex.

Danny: You okay? Well, I think this really sucks. There's nothing we can learn from this, is there?

Tad: (cries) Yeah. Never try out for anything again.

Danny puts his hand on Tad's shoulder and then Becky's, who is the saddest. Tad then walks to his parents. Hanon covers his eyes and then runs to his dad. Kimberly hugs Alex, who is tearing up a little. Derek lowers and shakes his head and even throws a fit.

Derek: Damn it! It's ain't right!

Shane: (yells) That stupid coach! I really wanted to be on the team!

Jessica: Well, he did say there's always next year.

Shawn (grumbles) I'm sick of "There's always next year" bullshit!

Kimberly continues to hug her son while Danny is trying to comfort his daughter. They both need to have a confrontation with Kevin. On the parking lot, Kevin is about to leave. Danny and Kimberly go to him.

Kimberly: (shouts) Kevin O'Shea!

Kimberly and Danny go to Kevin who is about to get in his car.

Danny: So what the hell you think you doing?

Kevin: I'm putting together a championship football team, little brother and sister.

Kimberly: What about those other kids? Did you just see the looks of their faces?

Kevin: Football isn't about faces. It's about speed, about talent. I picked the best ones. Besides, I only got 3 weeks to put this thing together. I can't be wasting my time with a bunch of…

Butz: Losers.

Kevin told Butz to stay out of family conversation and let Kevin finish talking.

Danny: Who the hell are you? Vince Lombardi all of a sudden?

Kimberly: Danny's right, Kevin. This is Pee-Wee Football, not the goddamn NFL. Every one of those kids should have a chance to play.

Butz: Not on the team.

Kimberly: (angrily) Will you shut up, Butz! That is none of your damn business!

Danny: (To Butz) Nobody's not talking to you, Butz. This is A-B conversation and you can "C" your way out of it. (To Kevin) And what about Becky and Alex? They're better than half of those boys.

Kevin: Danny, I hate to break it down to you, but Icebox is a girl. Maybe if you started treating her like a girl, she'd start acting like one.

Danny: Oh, Bullshit, Kevin. Don't tell me how to raise my daughter and my nephew.

Kevin: Don't tell me how to pick my squad.

Kimberly: And what about my son? Years ago, you told me when my son grows up, he'll be a football player just like me. And also, you told me you would pick him on your team. Why didn't you?

Kevin: Well, I hate to tell you this, Kimmy, but Alex is short. He'll get hurt and run over. (Kevin gets in his car)

Danny: Way a go, Kevin. You hurt their feelings. You know that?

Kevin: Danny.

Kimberly: Come on, Kevin, can't you listen one second. Now, read my lips: I said you hurt their feelings.

Kevin: Guys, we all know those kids can't cut it. What am I supposed to do? Lie to them? Build up their hopes? Trust me, it's better this way. (Starts his car) You'll thank me tomorrow.

Puts on his sunglasses and smiles at them.

Kevin: I knew you'd see it my way.

Kevin then drives away, leaving Danny and Kimberly hurt too. Butz laughs at them as he's getting in his car. Kimberly and Danny then take Becky, Alex, and their friends back home. As they drive by, they pass a sign that says, "Welcome to Urbania, home of the great Kevin O'Shea."

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **What is gonna happen to the Becky, Alex and their friends? Will they ever get picked or get to play football? We going have to find out more in the next chapter, Sports Fans. Until in the next chapter. Make Comment if you like to. Until next time. See ya!**

 **Read and Review.**


	3. Forming a Football Team

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and** **Anjali Bhrama** **because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

At Kevin's house, him and his family are dinner. Priscilla is praying.

Priscilla: God bless family, friends, flowers, Nickelodeon, all the little kitties, PEZ, Mr. Lorenzo, the school janitor... and his ears are so hairy.

Kevin: He's an unfortunate man, Priscilla.

Priscilla: (cont'd) And god bless daddy's favorite sport, football.

All of them says Amen and starts eating dinner.

Kevin: Amen, baby. Dig in.

Karen was concerned that Kevin that Becky, Alex, and their gang did not get picked.

Karen: You know, I still don't understand why you didn't pick Becky or Alex.

Kevin: Yes, you do, Karen.

Karen: Well, it's not good enough, Kevin. They're your niece and nephew, and they're one of the best players out there.

Priscilla: Yeah, and they can make boys cry.

Kevin: Honey, for two reasons. One, she's a girl and two, Alex's too short.

Karen: And girls can run countries, they can sit on the supreme court, they can discover radium, and short kids are smart, cute, brave, and strong, but they can't play Pee-Wee Football.

Kevin: Correct.

Karen: (whines) Oh, Kevin.

Kevin: All right, honey, look, maybe I went a little too far, maybe I've been a little...

Karen: (interrupted) Pigheaded? Chauvinistic, maybe.

Kevin came up the suggestion that what the team needs is cheerleaders and team supporter.

Kevin: All right. You've proved your point. The point is, I think Becky and Alex should be involved with the team.

Karen: Really?

Kevin: Yeah, or any girl who wants to be. (To Debbie) Debbie, get your friends on the horn. Tell them I need girls with spirit. I need pom-poms. I need cheerleaders!

Debbie: (excited) Yes!

But not only that Kevin needs a person who can support his Squad of the team.

Debbie: But that's not all, Alex could at least be on your team, Dad. But you wouldn't let him play for your team. I suggest he would make him be either a waterboy or equipment manager and he could work for free, so that he can support your team.

Kevin: (excited) I like it, honey! You gave me a great idea and I can do that. Thank you, Debbie.

Karen gives him an annoyed look and Kevin shrugs, like he's saying, "What?"

Karen: (disgusted and annoyed) Debbie!

Debbie: (whispers) Sorry, Mom.

Kevin: Don't worry, honey. Debbie did the right thing to gave me an idea. Anything can happen.

Karen gets up out of the chair walks out of the dining room with her anger and shake her head with her mouthing words "Oh, Kevin." Debbie talks to herself and confused.

Debbie: (confused) What did I say wrong?

Meanwhile, At Danny's house, Danny, Kimberly, Alex, and Becky are having lunch. Becky and Alex are still upset.

Becky: (grumbles) I hate not being picked.

She sits down on the chair and so does Alex. He also agrees with Becky that she was saying.

Alex: I'm with you on that one, cuz.

Danny tries to come up withideas to cheer them both up. So, he goes to them and talks to them about things.

Danny: Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we go put some mud tires on the go-cart?

Becky: Nah, I don't want to.

Danny came up another idea.

Danny: All right, forget the tires. How about if we go camping in the woods, huh, make moose sounds?

Alex: Nah. No thanks, Uncle Danny.

Danny: Ah, forget the moose sounds.

Danny and Kimberly came to the kids, sits down and talks to the kids about making the choice that what they want badly.

Danny: Listen, kids, remember what (To Becky) your mom and (To Alex) your aunt said that she was going to have to do what was best for her? Well, when she chose to leave us, she was kind of making a choice for us, too. I mean, in a way, it gave us a chance to get real close, you and me, right?

Becky: Yeah.

Kimberly finishes their conversation talks to the kids about making the choice that what they want badly as well.

Kimberly: When your Uncle Kevin didn't pick you two for the team, it was kind of the same thing, 'cause in a way, he freed you two up to be picked for something else or to do something totally different where you could do the picking.

Alex: Mom, we just want to play football.

Danny: Hey, kids, if I had a football team, I'd pick you.

They both smile at him and Kimberly hugs Alex and just sighs, wishing she could do something.

Becky: By the way, Aunt Kimmy. Can you be an assistant coach or defensive coordinator?

Alex: Yeah, Mom. For my Dad since he died in the plane crash.

Kimberly: Well, I'll have to think about this one. But I'll do both at the same time. What do you say?

Becky: (smiles) Cool.

Alex: Thanks, Mom. I like that.

Kimberly: Hey, wait! Where your going, guys?

Alex: I'm going tell my friends and inform the news. I gotta go!

Becky: Hey, Alex! Wait for me!

Danny smiles at Kimberly and put his arm on her shoulder for a nice idea for her.

Scene changes to show a flag with the skull and crossbones hanging. In a wooden cabin, Shawn, Derek, Rudy, Tad, Hanon, Shane, Jessica, and another kid name Nubie (He is working on experiment) and are sitting around, and they are still upset that they didn't get picked.

Tad: We never get picked for anything.

Rudy: Life stinks.

Hanon: Yeah, there goes my shot at the pros. Now I'm gonna have to be a senator.

Derek: Well, I guess it is bad.

Shane: I wish we should've got picked, man. We're all good in football.

Shawn: Those other fools were lucky and we weren't.

Rudy: Here's a kiss for Murphy and one for Patterson, Rivera, Greeson, and Briggs, too. (farts)

Tad: That's a good one, Zolteck. (laughs)

Hanon: (Fans his face) Whoo! Whoo! (chuckles)

The other kids laugh too and had to cover their noses a little. And then, Murphy, Briggs, Patterson, Rivera, and Greeson come in and they smell the fart.

Briggs and Patterson: Ugh! Shit!

Rivera and Greeson: Man, it reeks!

Murphy: Ohh! Damn, Zolfart. What kind of road kill does your mom feed you last night?

Rudy: Free-range skunk.

Shane: Shit, it's these dudes again.

Derek: Who invited them?

Jessica: What the hell do you guys want anyway?

Nubie: This is a private establishment, gentlemen.

Shawn: Y'all fools need to get the steppin'!

Tad: (Steps up) Yeah. Scram!

Murphy and the Cowboys gives him a glare.

Tad: Please?

Murphy: I'm hurt. I'm really hurt.

Rivera: Yeah, I'm with you on that, bro.

Greeson: Hey, guys, my main man Briggs really got something to say to you, dudes.

Briggs: Yeah, we just came by to tell you guys how incredibly sorry we are that you didn't make the team.

They all look at each other and smirk.

The Cowboys: Not!

Briggs and Patterson go to the kid and they pull his underwear up, hurting him. He yells in pain.

Jessica: Okay, that does it! When Alex and Icebox get here, they're going to give you an ass kicking. Big time, you guys!

Shane: That's right, fools! And they're gonna get your asses, too!

Just then, Becky and Alex arrive in their go-carts. Murphy hears them coming.

The Cowboys: The Icebox and Shorty!

Greeson: Oh, shit! Let's bail, guys!

Rivera: Let's get the hell outta here!

Derek: You guys in trouble now, homes!

They all run out and get their helmets on and get on their bikes and ride off. Alex and Becky sees them and chases after them. Their friends see them and cheer on as they chase after the bullies. They ride down under the bridge and into a creek. Murphy, Briggs, Rivera and Greeson cross the water. Just before Patterson could cross, Becky rams into his back tire and makes him fall into the creek. They cross the creek and continue the chase. Alex comes up on Rivera and Greeson and rams into their tires and makes them fall off their bikes and land on mud puddles. Alex laughs and continues the chase. Murphy looks to see them still behind them. Becky and Alex starts to gain on them. They jump over a log and they go under the log. Becky go beside Briggs and she sees her tail flag and she uses it to make Briggs lose balance on his bike and he loses control and falls on the ground. Becky smiles and she and Alex chase after Murphy. Murphy tries to go faster, but Alex and Becky start gaining on him. They both come up on his back tire. Murphy sees this and tries to turn, but they ram his tire and makes him hit a log and he flies off and he lands into the river. They both stop their go-carts and Murphy comes out of the water and he takes off his helmet and throws it as he faces them.

Murphy: Sure. Big shot on the go-carts. I'd give anything to get you both back on the field.

Alex: Don't worry, Murph. You'll get your chance.

Murphy: Yeah, sure. Remember, you and your spaz patrols didn't make the team.

Becky: Yeah, well, we got a little news flash for you. We started our own team, and we're going to kick your little cowboy butts.

Murphy: If you got a team, who's your coach?

Becky: My dad.

Alex: And my mom is gonna be the assistant head coach and defensive coordinator.

Murphy: (laughs) Your dad? And your mom, too? (laughs)

That made them angry. They turn their go-carts and make mud land on Murphy as they leave. At O'Shea Chevrolet, he sells a car to a couple.

Kevin: You know, there's a few times in a man's life when he can howl at the moon. When he gets married, when he scores the winning touchdown in a big game, and when he buys his first Chevy. (Hands them a football and shakes their hands) Congratulations.

Customer: Thanks, Mr. O'Shea.

Kevin: Butz.

Butz then takes a picture on them together.

Kevin: (To Butz) Harold, I'm going to lunch. You want to surprise me today?

Butz: Yeah.

Kevin: Sell a car.

Butz: (Thumbs up) Okay. Sure.

Kevin then gets in his car and drives off to a cafe. In the cafe, people are eating and drinking. Kevin is sitting down, talking to old men.

Kevin: We're down by six points. It's third and goal, 2 seconds left. I've been hit so many times, I can't even see straight, I'm busted up, I'm bleeding, I'm so bruised, and I look like a code blue.

Old Man #1: Two seconds? I thought it was four.

Old Man #2: Could have sworn it was three.

Kevin: Fellas, believe me. It was 2 seconds. Now the crowd in the stadium is going nuts. All eyes are on me. I know...

Just then, the mayor comes in.

Mayor: Howdy, gents.

Old Man #2: Already voted, mayor.

Mayor: (To Kevin) O'Shea, I got my tail in a trap. We got to talk.

Kevin: Excuse me, boys. A little pee-wee business. (Goes to the mayor)

Old Man#1: 4 seconds.

Old Man #2: The heck with the time. You don't even know what year it is.

Old Man #3: No.

Kevin and the mayor then sits down in an empty table.

Mayor: I'm, uh, feeling kind of foolish, son.

Kevin: Maybe it's the tie.

Mayor: (Folds his tie) Never mind the tie. Now we got a turd in the punch bowl.

Kevin: What?

Mayor: I got Urbania into the Pop Warner league by telling everybody that the great Kevin O'Shea was going to be coaching our boys.

Kevin: Yeah?

Mayor: I just got a phone call. Seems there's two teams in this town.

Kevin: (Raises a eyebrow) Who's coaching the other one?

The mayor looks behind him and Kevin looks to see Danny and Kimberly come in.

Danny: Hey, fellas. Good morning, Louise.

Kimberly: Hi, everyone.

Louise: How you doing, champs?

Kevin couldn't believe it. His own brother and sister are making a team, without telling him about it. He looks back at the mayor who looks down. Becky and Alex comes in. When they see Kevin, they run to their parents.

Becky: Dad!

Alex: Mom!

Danny: Hi.

Kimberly: Hi, Alex.

Becky: We got to tell you something. We took your advice. Us and the guys, we're forming our own football team. (Kisses Danny's cheek) Love you a lot, Dad.

Alex: Love you, too, Mom. (Hugs her)

They both run out of the store as Kevin gets up and goes to Danny and Kimberly.

Kevin: (Sits down beside them) Are you two trying to make me look like an idiot? Where the hell do you both come off trying to put together another team? I mean, what makes you both think that you can coach football?

Danny and Kimberly look at each other and look at their kids, who is begging them to help them. Then their friends show up and want to hear the news. Danny just sighed and looks back at Kevin.

Danny: Kevin, we just heard about this...

Kevin: (interrupted) Danny, I don't want to hear about it.

Kimberly: They just told us...

Kevin: (interrupted again) No, guys. Listen. You guys can't coach football. Hell, you guys couldn't even play football.

Danny: Whose fault was that?

Kevin: Well, it wasn't my fault. Don't change the subject. Listen, who said life was fair? I mean, some of us run for touchdowns, some of us run the class projector.

Kimberly: And what the blue hell is wrong with that? We ran the class projector.

Kevin: I'm sure you two were great projectionists. Danny, Kimmy, listen to me. People like you and kids like that, they can't help it they're no good, You know, but they learn things. I mean, they invent things. They win nobel prizes. Einstein. Could he catch? Did anybody care? No. Guys, listen to me. Listen to me, guys. I mean, listen to me. These things that you do with the kids. I mean, I think they're great. I think they're admirable. You want to start a chess club, a little nature walk class, this is fine. (To Kimberly) And you, Kimmy. You're a P.E. Teacher. You could at least coach the soccer team or softball team for women.

Kimberly: For two reason, Kev. One, they don't even have a team at my elementary school. And two, I'm a substitute P.E. Teacher. Remember that.

Danny: So, let us get this straight. It's okay with you if we do something with the kids?

Kevin: Sure.

Kimberly: But not football.

Kevin: Exactly. (Stands up and pats them both on the shoulders) I knew you'd see it my way.

After hearing that, Danny and Kimberly start thinking. After a moment, they finally couldn't take it anymore. Kevin broke his promises many times and it was time for it to stop.

Danny: No, we don't.

Kevin: Pardon me?

Danny: We don't see it your way.

Kimberly: We've really never seen it your way. We hate your way. That's your problem, Kevin. If you can't have things your way, no one can.

Kevin: Now, what's gotten into you two?

Danny: (Stands up with Kimberly and faces him) What's gotten into us? I'll tell you. You've gotten into us, and we're sick of it.

They look at the kids, who are smiling. They know they are gonna play.

Kimberly: You know what? I got some news for you, Kevin O'Shea.

Kevin: Tell me something good, my sister.

Kimberly: Danny and I forming our own team.

Kevin: (laughs) Bad news, guys. League rules clearly state one town, one team. Can't have two teams at the same state and town.

Kimberly: Kevin, for your information, New York has two teams. L.A. has two teams including Anaheim Ducks. Hell, even Chicago has two baseball team. So make it happen, my brother.

Kevin: Okay. Okay. Whatever you say, Kimmy. (annoyed) Damm it! You such a smart-ass.

Old Man: Let's have a play-off.

Old Man #2: That's a great idea, Wilbur. How about it, fellas?

Danny: How about it? 2 Saturdays from today. At 12 noon. Meet me at half court.

Becky: It's the 50 yard line, Dad.

Danny and Kimberly go to the door to see the kids. Kevin looks at them.

Kevin: Hey, guys. Both of you don't stand a chance.

Kimberly: Hey, whoever said we want to win?

Danny: We just want to play.

They go outside to the kids. The kids celebrate, now that they can get to play football. Danny and Becky hug each other as Alex and Kimberly do the same. Kevin just shook his head and goes to sit down. The two old men then give each other a high-five.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Becky, Alex and their friends are now gonna play football. Will they win? What would happen next? Like I said we're not even telling. Looks like we're going have to find out in the next chapter. Until later. Comment me if you like to. Until next time. Peace!**

 **Read and Review.**


	4. Finding the Players

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and** **Anjali Bhrama** **because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Becky, Alex, and their friends are walking down a railroad track, trying to find some kids for their team.

Becky: Where are we going to find anybody for the team?

Hanon: I don't know.

Alex: Someone who's good, not at basketball, but like...

Derek: (interrupted) Are you guys joking me?

Shawn: Nah, man. We ain't playin', Derek. We just tryin' to find some players.

Shane: For real, bro.

Then they hear clatter. They go to their right and see an Japanese-American kid named Marcus Watanabe kicking balls off of cans. He kicks one and it hits the wall and flies into the air. They all look at it as it flies.

All: Whoa!

Then the ball comes down and hits a window on a door and it breaks it.

Marcus: Nothing but glass.

Becky: Hey, you want to play football?

Marcus says yes. As they talk, Alex and his friends hears more kids and look at the left side and see kids playing football. And one of kid is Caucasian boy who has dental braces, blonde long hair, and he wears a red tank top shirt and grey sweatpants. The boy name is Arnold Wheatley. They are playing football for fun. They are good players. Alex and his friends were watching them. Arnold throws the ball high in the air and his best friend, Eddie Cunningham (He is African-American with a high top fade hair with twist curl sponge, also he's wearing the Minnesota Vikings jersey #11 - Daunte Culpepper, and blue short jeans) runs to catch it. And along with Eddie's cousin, the girl named Alicia Williams. (She is African-American girl with long length braids, also she's wearing black and white stripes shirt, and blue short jeans. She also has dental braces like Arnold's) The ball comes down and Eddie catches it. Alex and his friends couldn't believe it.

Arnold: Good catch, Eddie.

Eddie: Thanks, Arnold.

Alex: Hey!

Arnold, Eddie, and Alicia turns around to see Alex and his friends going to them.

Derek: That was good playing.

Eddie: Oh, thanks. Who are you guys?

Alex: I'm Alex Granger. These are my friends, Derek Martinez, Jessica Walker, and The twins: Shawn and Shane Franklin.

Derek, Shane and Shawn: Sup'?

Jessica: Hi.

Arnold: Nice to meet you, dudes and dudette. I'm Arnold Wheatley. (Gives them a handshake) This is my friend Eddie Cunningham.

Eddie: Good to meet y'all. (Give them a handshake) By the way, guys. This is my cousin Alicia Williams.

Alicia: Hey, guys. (Give them a handshake)

Jessica: You all want to play real football? We're putting together a team. You want to join our team?

Alicia: I'm with you. (To Arnold and Eddie) How about you, guys?

Arnold and Eddie look at each other and they nod their heads and so does Alicia.

Arnold and Eddie: Let's do it!

Alex: Come on.

Since Arnold, Eddie, and Alicia joins with them to form a football team, Danny and Kimberly are talking to Nubie, who is playing chess.

Nubie: Look, Mr. O'Shea and Mrs. Granger. I have an aversion to pain and suffering.

Danny: Nubie, we're not even talking about setting foot on the field. We need somebody to help me coach, you know, to come up with some plays.

Nubie: (stops playing and looks at them) What kind of plays?

Kimberly: Creative plays.

Nubie: Anything goes?

Kimberly: Well, use your imagination. Besides, I can use you as an offensive coordinator for our team. What do you say?

Nubie: (Sighs and finishes the game) I'm in.

Kimberly: You got yourself a deal, Nubie. (She shake Nubie's hand firmly)

Nubie meets up with his friends and they all continue walking down the railroad.

Next, Alex, Becky, and their friends hears more kids and look at the right side and see the girl who drops and kicks a football. And this Indo-American girl named Anjali Bhrama (Who wears gray t-shirt with UK flag, long blige jean shorts, eyeglasses, her hair is long ponytail, and she has a hearing aid because she is deaf (hearing impaired)). They suprised because they need a punter on the team.

Becky: (shocks) Oh, my god. Alex, look at a girl. Do you think they need a punter on the team?

Alex: Only one way to find out.

Jessica: Well, let's ask her. (Yells) Hey, do you want to play football.

She didn't respond because she's deaf.

Alex: Jessica, I don't think she can hear you. We might wanna come closer.

They come closer to Anjali and Becky taps on her shoulder.

Becky: (Taps on Anjali's) Excuse me, my friend, I said do you want to play football?

Anjali: (Turns around) What?

Alex: Allow me, cuz. (Alex using american sign language to speak) Hey, my friend, my friends and I forming our own football team, do you want to play football?

Anjali: (sign language) Absolutely, I want to play football.

Becky: Great you can be our team. By the way, what's your name?

Anjali: What?

Alex: (Sign language) What's your name?

Anjali: (Sign language) Anjali. Anjali Bhrama. My friends call me Anju.

Alex: (Sign language) Well, very nice to meet you, Anju. I'm Alex. (Shakes her hand and continues speaking sign language) and these are my teammates. This is my cousin, Becky. And these are our friend: Derek, Shane, Shawn, Rudy, Tad, Hanon and Jessica.

Anjali: (Sign Language) Hi, nice to meet you, guys.

Alex: (Sign Language) Have you play american football before?

Anjali: (Sign Language) No, I don't think so. I played Soccer before. But I've ever heard of American Football before, I watched the games on T.V. few times, and I read about Gridiron Football. I like to kick the ball and throw the ball like a Quarterback.

Alex: (Sign Language) Well, that's a good experience for you and you get really skills, Anju. So, you with us?

Anjali: (Sign Language and smiles) Yeah, I'm in.

Alex: (Sign language) Great. (Shakes her hand) You can be on my team.

Anjali meets up with his friends and they all continue walking down the railroad. Danny goes to find another kid named Timmy Moore, who is wearing a cowboy uniform and he's wearing a horse ride by a store.

Danny: You ever played football?

Timmy: No.

Danny: Do you like football?

Timmy: No.

Danny: You want to play football?

Timmy: No.

Danny: Great. You can be on our team.

Timmy meets up with the others on the railroad and walks with them. In a neighborhood, a man in a black suit walks out of his house while he's on the phone and has a briefcase.

Johnny's Dad: Yes, that's right, flight 45. Uh-huh.

Johnny: (Runs out for him) Dad!

Johnny's Dad: (Turns around and kisses his son on the forehead) I'll see you Tuesday, son. (Heads for a cab and picks up a newspaper) Yeah. The flight gets in at 9:00. Don't worry.

The boy named Johnny Vennaro just sits down on the steps as he watches his father leaves on his trip. Along with Johnny, his cousins the names are Tommy Valentino (He is Italian-American with black hair and he's wearing black cool shades or sunglasses, black t-shirt, and blue long jeans) and Tommy's little sister Blossom Valentino (She is one year younger than Tommy, also she is Italian-American with brunette long hair straight, and she's wearing thin pink headband over head, pink shirt, and blue short overall jeans). They felt sorry for him and decided to stay with him a little longer. The cab leaves. On the sidewalk, Kimberly, Alex, Becky, and Arnold are walking by. They see the cab leave and they see the kids on the step. Johnny looks down and Tommy puts his hand on his shoulder.

Alex: What about them, Mom?

Kimberly: (Smiles and looks at them) Hey!

They all look up to see Alex and her son coming at them.

Kimberly: Hi there, guys. I'm Kimberly Granger and this is my son, Alex.

Alex: Hey.

Tommy: Hey there, Ma'am. (To Alex) Hey, Alex. Name's Tommy Valentino. This is my sister Blossom and cousin Johnny Vennaro. How can we help you?

Alex: Well, you see, we're forming a football team. And we're wondering if you want to join our team?

Blossom: Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom. I'm with you on that.

Johnny: Cool.

Tommy: You got it.

They all look at each other. Johnny thinks about it and he smiles and nods, yes. Then Johnny and the his cousins meet up with the team on the railroad track and walk down with them. In a garage, a bunch of equipment is dropped on the ground.

Danny: Merry Christmas, everybody!

All: Whoa!

Shawn: Man, look at this!

Shane: This stuff legit, man.

All of the boys kneels down to try on the equipment and helmets. While Jessica, Becky, and the girls are in the next room changing. Rudy puts on a Darth Vader helmet as Alex finds a football helmet, and Eddie puts on an old WWII U.S. army combat helmet, while the other boys put on the equipment.

Danny: (Goes to another box, to Tommy and Nubie) Okay. There's more stuff over here. Give me a hand.

They go to the other box and dump more equipment out and the boy go to them.

Danny: All right. Careful with this. Some of these are antiques.

Arnold finds an old U.S. Air Force helmet and he puts it on. Shane and Shawn put their pads on as they put on their own helmets on. Johnny grabs some pads and an helmet. Derek puts on his old Cleveland Browns helmet and pads too. Timmy finds a pad and he puts on his mouth.

Danny: (To Timmy) Timmy, I'm not sure if you notice, but I don't think that goes there. (To the rest) Guys, a lot of this equipment has been used before.

As they continue putting the equipment on, a mother comes in with her little boy named Jake Berman. Rudy sees her and he screams in panic. All the boys look at him in confused. They look where he was looking at.

Rudy: Ahh, it's a mom!

All of the boys, except Nubie screaming and they run around, trying to hide from the mom, knowing they all in their underwear, briefs, and boxers. Once they hide, the mother goes to Danny.

Mrs. Berman: Excuse me, Coach. (To Kimberly) Hi, Mrs. Granger. I'm Cheryl Berman. I'm terribly sorry Jake's so late, but I took him to see Dr. Harding. (Points at her son) He sneezed 3 times this morning and had me worried sick. You can't be too cautious. After all, we never thought we'd have children, not after trying for 13 years. It was me. When I finally did get pregnant, the doctor ordered me off to bed, I spent 9 miserable months on my back. If I had rolled over, I could've lost him. And the birth, heavenly father knows the pain. He weighed only 1 pound, 11 ounces. He spent the first 6 weeks of his life in an incubator, and I think football is just the medicine for him.

Danny and Kimberly look at her in a little strange. Danny hears Jake sniffing and he looks at him.

Jake: (shrugs) My shrink told her I got to get out more.

Danny: (smiles a little) I think he's going to be fine.

Kimberly: And don't worry, Mrs. Berman. We're going to take good care of him.

Mrs. Berman: Oh, okay.

Danny and Kimberly takes her outside. As they takes her outside, all of the boys come out of hiding and they all walk to him. As Tad goes to him too, he sees a tiny bubble coming out of his nose.

Tad: Cool. (pokes the bubble with his finger and it pops)

Jake: Thanks. I needed that.

Eddie: (groans) Hey, man. That's nasty.

Just then, the door opens and Becky and the girls comes out with her equipment on, except Jessica because she's still wearing normal clothes. She's holding a helmet with the skull and crossbones on it. Blossom holding the skateboard helmet with the flowers in it. Anjali holding the yellow football helmet. And Alicia holding the hockey helmet with stars and stripes in it. Alex and the rest come out and they smile, knowing they have helped the girls out.

Becky: Let's kick some butt.

Outside, Danny and Kimberly are helping the kids train and practice. They are all jumping up and down.

Danny: (singing) I don't know, but I been told.

All: (singing) Butz's butt is green with mold.

Kimberly: (singing) You say thank you, I say please.

All: (singing) Kevin sits down when he pees.

And then, they all work out with weights and push-ups. Jake has two small containers, pretending they're weights and he lifts them one at a time. Arnold and Eddie stretch out their arms and legs with everyone else.

Danny: Looking good. Real good.

Kimberly: All right. Let's stretch it out. Come on.

As they do push up, Rudy pass gas in Tad's faces and they both fall down on the ground. Later, Johnny, Marcus, Tommy, Arnold, Tad, Jake, and Eddie go to Monkey bars. Johnny goes first, but he only holds onto one bar and he falls to the ground. Marcus goes next, he climbs to three bars, and he slips and falls to the ground. Arnold goes next, but he only climbs five bars and he falls to the ground. Tad goes next, As he climbs four bars, but he lets go by mistake and he falls to the ground. Tommy goes next, he climbs four bars, but he slips and falls to the ground. Eddie goes next, he climbs six bars, but he slips and falls to the ground. Jake goes last, he only climbs three bars, and he falls to the ground. And finally, Rudy goes next. He climbs four bars. Below, the others are in a pile, looking up at Rudy, hoping he won't fall on them. He climbs two more and struggles to hold on. He grabs another bar and couldn't hold on. He looks down as he lets go and falls. Below, the others scream as Rudy comes down on them. He lands on them and passes gas.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **All right, sports fan. All they need is a quarterback of the team. Who will become a Quarterback of this team? Find out in the next chapter. Make a comment if you like to. Until next time. ¡Adios, Amigo!**

 **P.S. I give Marcus a surname Watanabe. But on this movie, he didn't have a surname.**

 **Read and Review.**


	5. The Quarterback: Junior Floyd

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and** **Anjali Bhrama** **because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Becky, Alex, and their friends are searching high and low at the supermarket, trying to find some kid as a quarterback for their team. While Becky eating Little Debbie Mini Powdered Donuts, Alex eating Chips Ahoy!, and Jessica eating Twinkies. So, Alex and Becky listens to some kid who is throwing a toilet paper like a quarterback in the grocery cart and the kid name Junior Floyd.

Junior: He throws. It's up. Yeah! Touchdown!

Junior throws a toilet paper twice and their friends shocked.

Hanon: What a throw.

Rudy: What a find.

Derek: What an arm that he throws.

Shawn: Most of all, (points at Junior) we need him as a quarterback.

Becky: What a hunk. (talks to herself) Wait a minute. What am I saying? I'm the Icebox. The Icebox doesn't like boys...except for that one.

Jessica: Nice guy, uh?

Alex: (whispers to Becky) Becky, are you gay?

Becky: (whispers and puzzled) What?

Alex: (whispers) I said are you a... never mind. I'll be back.

Junior: Hey, buddy, catch this.

Junior throws the toilet paper to Hanon and he caught it. Alex friends shocked as well.

Tad: He caught it.

Junior: Good catch.

Derek: Oh, snap.

Hanon: Nice arm.

Shawn: Cool.

Shane: Man, you caught that one, Hanon.

Junior shakes hands to everyone that he greets.

Junior: Junior Floyd.

Hanon: (Shake hands to Junior) I'm Hanon.

Rudy: (Shake hand to Junior) Zolteck.

Junior: What's up?

Tad: (Shake hands to Junior) I'm Tad.

Junior: Cool.

Derek: (Shake hands to Junior) Name's Derek.

Junior: Hey, man

Shawn: (Shake hands to Junior) Sup', Junior? I'm Shawn

Junior: What's up.

Shane: (Shake hands to Junior) How you doin', Junior? I'm Shane.

Junior: I'm cool, man.

Alex: (Shake hands to Junior) and I'm Alex Granger.

Junior: Great to meet you, Alex.

Rudy: You wanna play some football?

Hanon: Yeah, let's see that arm again.

Derek: We can use you as a quarterback of the this team.

Junior hears that something creaking, sneaks up and looks who's is the kid.

Becky: Where is he?

Junior: (Scares Becky) Hey, you.

Junior surprised at Becky, Becky was scared, and so does Jessica. Also Becky falls off the shelf at the Snacks Aisle and where the snack boxes fell all over the floor, while Jessica moves back.

Becky: Hi.

Everybody laughing at Becky.

Junior: Who is that kid?

Alex: That's my cousin, The Icebox.

Alex helps Becky up.

Alex: Icebox, that's Junior Floyd. Our new Quarterback of the team.

Junior: Good to meet you, Icebox.

Becky: (Shakes his hand) Good to meet you, Junior.

Jessica: I'm Jessica. I'm the cheerleader of this team. (Extend her arm)

Junior: Great to meet you, Jessica. (Shakes her hand)

Next scene to Junior's House. When Danny, Kimberly, Becky, and Alex walking to his house and ask his mother to let Junior to play football.

Becky: Dad, don't tell jokes. You can't tell jokes. You never could tell jokes.

Danny: Relax, I'm gonna ask his mother, if he can play football.

Becky: I can't go in there. I'd look like a geek.

Kimberly: This doesn't sound like you, sweetheart. You got a crush on this guy?

Becky: I'm the Icebox. I don't get crushes.

Alex: Unless you're gay and you can get crush with girls instead of boys. (chuckles)

Becky: Shut up, Alex! I'm not gay! I'm just an athletic kid with an attitude!

Kimberly: Hey, hey, hey! (To Alex) Alex, don't talk like that.

Becky: (To Kimberly) But, Aunt Kimmy, he started. (To Alex) Besides, I think my friend Jessica likes you. (chuckles)

Alex: Shut up, Becky! Jessica and I just friends!

Becky: You don't know nothing about girls. (stick her tongue out)

Alex: And you don't even know nothing about boys neither. (stick his tongue out back to her)

Danny: Hey, hey, hey! Cut it out, you two. Let's go to his house and his mother if he's wants to play football.

Becky looking at the window door and see Junior sitting in the sofa with a Nerf Football.

Becky: Oh, my God. There he is. He is so cute.

Danny: Relax.

Alex: Besides, Becky. He's a cool guy that I ever met at the supermarket.

Kimberly: (To Alex) Really? This kid seems so sweet. (To Danny) Uhh, hey, Danny.

Danny: Yeah?

Kimberly: Is that my best friend?

Danny: Who?

Kimberly: My best childhood friend named Patty Floyd.

Danny: Patty Floyd? (He's look at the window and recognize it's her) Oh, my god. It is her.

Danny, Kimberly, Alex, and Becky. Hides and lean in the against the wall. Because Danny and Kimberly knows Patty since childhood.

Danny: You didn't tell me his mother's Patty Floyd.

Becky So, what's the difference?

Alex: Since how do you know Patty Floyd and I never met her.

Danny: Difference, I knew her when I was a kid. Kimmy and Patty are childhood friends ever since. I had a thing...

Becky: (interrupted) Dad, Would you get a grip?

Danny: Me? What about you? You get a grip.

Kimberly: Why don't two get a grip. Besides, One of us has gotta knock on that door.

Danny: Yeah, you.

Alex: We need a quarterback. You guys do it. I dare you, guys.

Kimberly: No, you first, young man. I double dare you.

Becky rings a doorbell and she runs off like a chicken and hides at the tree.

Danny: Hey. You traitor!

Alex: (yells) Chicken!

Patty opens the door.

Patty: Hi. Can I help you? (gasp) Kimberly O'Shea-Granger!

Kimberly: (smiles) My best friend, Patty Floyd!

They hug each other and give each other a sorority secret handshake (giving a dap: slap hands back and forth, fist tap a top each other and fist bump, and hair flick) that remembered in college days.

Patty and Kimberly: Kappa, Kappa, Kappa! (Hugs each other and laughs)

Kimberly: God, It's good to see you, girlfriend.

Patty: (smiles) It's good to see you, too, Kimmy. But you never change. How you doing?

Kimberly: I'm doing great. Look at you, I remember you last time when to high school together with Danny.

Patty: Yeah. By the way, I'm sorry I heard about your husband died in the plane crash.

Kimberly: Yeah. That was four years ago.

Patty: Yeah. (Points at Alex) Who is that?

Kimberly: Oh, I'm sorry. This is my son, Alex Granger.

Patty: Hi, Alex. My son met you at the Supermarket.

Alex: Yes, ma'am. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Floyd. (Shakes hands with her)

Patty: Nice to meet you, too, Alex.

Alex: Mom, what kind of hand shake is that you did you Mrs. Floyd?

Kimberly: Well, for your information, honey, that was a serect sorority handshake and I've memeroized it in college days. (Rubbing Alex's hair a little)

Patty looks at Danny because they known each other since they were kids.

Patty: Danny?

Danny: Hi.

Patty: Danny O'Shea, how are you? (Hugs Danny)

Danny: Fine. Really good.

Patty: Well, come on in, guys.

Danny: Sure.

Kimberly: I'll love to.

Alex: Me, too.

Danny falls and moves the chair that scrapes the floor like he's clumsy. Kimberly, Danny and Alex enter the house except Becky.

Next scene, Outside at the gas station. Where Junior practicing throwing football and the players practicing catching the footballs.

Junior: Ready! Go!

Junior throws a football to Timmy, tries to catch but he misses.

Kimberly: Damn, what an arm.

Besides Timmy, Junior throws a ball to the players, to see who can catch good and who miss. Junior throws one to Shawn and catches it. He then throws it to Derek, he catches it, too. He passes to Shane who catches it. Tommy runs in and Junior throws it to him and he catches it. He throws a ball to Alex and he catches it that one. He throws to Eddie and he catches it. He also throws to Arnold and he catches as well. Junior then throws one to Johnny, but he misses it. He throws to Rudy, but also miss and he runs too slow (way a use your head). He throws to Blossom and she caught it real good. He throws to Tad, but he misses and ducks. He throws one to Marcus, but misses and kicks it. He throws another ball to Rudy again but, misses but he use his helmet to try to catch. Next, he throws to Alicia, she does a split and she catches it good at the same time. He throws a ball to Anjali and she catches it as well. And last, he throws another ball to Hanon, but he did not catch it, but instead he caught with a facemask football helmet and the ball stuck in the helmet. Everyone cheers, but Hanon shrugs and he comes to Danny, Danny pulls out the football off his helmet. And finally, Jake comes to the gas station where he has pads on all over his body.

Danny: Okay, Hanon, nice try. All right, guys. Let's give it another shot.

Kimberly: Next time, please try to use your hands.

Junior Ready. Go!

Danny: Oh, good catch, guys. Good catch!

Kimberly: Hi, Jake. What's with the pads you got on all over your body? You look like Michelin's Tire Man.

Jake: Hi, Coach Granger. My mom says the pads you gave me weren't enough.

Eddie: Hey, y'all, let's push him.

Everybody pushes around Jake.

Jake: Hey, this is great. Keep it up. I don't feel a… (He hits his head with a pole and fell down)

All: Jake?

Alicia: Jake?

Anjali: (Sign language) Jake?

Arnold: Hey. You all right, little dude.

Jake: Yeah, I'm fine.

Jake was hit by the pole. What would happen next in the practice? Learning The line of scrimmage?, huddle?, kick field goal?, or maybe tackle too? On top of that, they need a team name before the game.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **The practice stills continues. Any players trying to redeem themselves for catching, tackles, speeds, and all the football stuff. Could they do better? Tune in the next chapter, Fans. Same Time, Same Channel. Make a comment of this chapter and previous chapter if you like to. Until next time. Later, dudes and dudettes!**

 **Read and Review.**


	6. Team Name: Little Giants

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and** **Anjali Bhrama** **because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Meanwhile, In the cafe. The old men are betting and one of the old guys are writing score board on the chalk board.

Old Man: He will never do it.

Old Man #2: They've done it already.

Old Man #3: Make your bet.

Old Man #2: Make your bet. If these boys don't win, I sweep the shop for three weeks. It's gonna be a landslide, and I'll say it again.

Old Man #3: lf they don't win, I'll sweep it for a month.

Old Man #2: Good.

Old Man #1: You got witnesses. Understand?

Cut to the scene at the gas station. While Danny and Kimberly are teaching the players how to huddle just like football and calling the plays.

Kimberly: Remember this. Stand like this. Come on in.

Danny: It's a huddle. huddle, latin for round. Turn around. There you go. Communication is the key.

Kimberly: I signal the quarterback with the play. As for the defense, I signal the middle linebacker with the play. He relates it to you in the huddle. Then, we try it on the field. If you huddle and doing the line of scrimmage for too long, that's a delay of the game penalty. When it comes to offensive and hike the too early, that's a false start pently and as for defense, that's an offsides pently. Okay, let's do it.

Junior: Okay, guys. It's a curl out to the fullback on two.

Jake: Hey, wait a second. How come we never call a play for me?

Hanon: You're a tackle, dip-head.

Jake: Hey! Nobody calls me a dip-head except my sister!

Eddie: Come on, guys let Junior do the play.

Arnold: Hold on, guys. I'll do the catching the ball.

Hanon: Nah, man. I'll do the catching first, rock star.

Eddie: Hey, man! Don't call my friend rock star, fool!

Hanon: Shut up, you Odell Beckam look-alike and get a haircut!

Eddie: Nobody's cutting my hair.

Arnold: Neither to me.

Tad: Hey, guys! Guys! Guys, wait! Guys, I'll run the ball.

Marcus: You always run the ball. Why can't I run the ball?

Hanon: Because you're slow and no one likes you.

Marcus: Says who?!

Hanon: Everybody says!

Junior: I call the play!

Derek: Chill, guys. Let Junior do the job!

Alex: Hey, Guys! Would you be quiet, you guys!

Jake: You suck!

Alicia: You guys, hush up!

Tad: I want to run the ball!

Anjali: (Sign language) Quiet down!

Blossom: Calm down, guys!

Shane: Guys, shut up and let Junior do the play!

Shawn: Chill out, dudes!

Everybody arguing about the play.

Marcus: You can't go to my birthday party.

Hanon: So, what?!

Hanon shoves Marcus and so does everybody.

Derek: Guys! Stop fighting!

Kimberly: Hey, hey! All right, guys. That was good for a first time. Let's try it again, but this time start from the bottom from the top. And please, no more fighting and arguing. Get it right.

Cut to the scene, when Junior continues throwing the football.

Junior: Ready? Go!

Junior throws a football to Becky once again and she is caught it. He give her a high-five.

Kimberly: Nice pass.

Danny: Nice catch, Becky. Hey, Junior. See you can throw this (gives him a toilet paper) and Hanon, see can you catch this one. (Hanon steps up)

Shane: Hey, Hanon. You can do this. Just like in the supermarket pretend this is a real football and think about football as icing on the cake.

Hanon: You got it, bro. (Two Fist pounds to Shane)

Junior: Ready? Go!

Junior throws a toilet paper and Hanon caught it just like at the Supermarket and high-five to Hanon. Everybody cheering for Hanon.

Shawn: Good one, man! (High-five to Hanon)

Hanon: All right!

Danny: Very nice. Okay, from now on, we'll play with this. (Raise the toliet paper up and gives the ball to Nubie) Put this in the bathroom, Nubie.

Next scene, When Marcus kicks the football through the two guys pretending are goal dimensions and Marcus missed the field goal. Next, Shawn tackles Alicia and help her up.

Alicia: Nice one, Shawny Boy. (Pats her stomach lightly)

Shawn: (laughs) Thanks, homegirl. (To himself) God, I like when she's calling me Shawny Boy.

Marcus kicks the football again, he misses again and the guy kick it back. Then, Anjali drops and kick the ball to make the punt, Alex caughts the ball and runs the ball. Finally, The team doing the line of scrimmage and Becky targets to the quarterback. Jessica waves at Alex and Alex smiles at Jessica.

Becky: (whispers) I'll get the quarterback.

Alex: (whispers) This one for you, Jess.

Junior: Hut one. Hut two.

Junior hiking the football and gives the ball to Alex (Doing run play). Alex runs with the ball and Becky tackles Alex and pins him too.

Becky: Gotcha, you little bug!

Alex: (grunts) All right, Becky. You can get off me now.

Becky: Oh, sorry. By the way, (angrily) I'm not gay and don't ever saying that again. Got it?

Alex: (grunts) Okay! Okay! I got it.

Becky gets up and kick him down.

Kimberly blows the whistle, gathers the team and make an announcement.

Kimberly: All right. (claps) Good practice, guys. Great practice. Now take a knee.

Danny: Okay, people, now listen up. We have something special treat for you. Kimmy and myself are planning this for long time and you all going be there. So, next week from tonight...we are going to have a welcome party!

Everybody cheering.

Kimberly: Okay. But the bad news is... we don't have a team name. So, how about we come up a new team name before the party? Now, any suggestions?

Danny: You only have 30 minutes you come up with team name and it has to be a good one. Good luck.

Everybody gathers around and comes up with a team name.

Jessica: How about the Ducks?

Arnold: No, how about the Blackhawks?

Rudy: (scoffs) Silly. How about the Astros?

Hanon: The Bulls.

Tad: The Tigers.

Alicia: The Blue Jays.

Eddie: The Hornets.

Johnny: The Lions.

Blossom: The Steelers.

Derek: The Pirates.

(10 minutes later)

Shane: The Patriots.

Shawn: The Lakers.

Tommy: Nah, guys. You way off. How about The Blue Beatles.

Everybody stares and glare at him.

Tommy: Probably not. Sorry.

(25 minutes later)

Jake: The Mustangs.

Marcus: The Dragons.

Anjali: (Sign language) The Sharks.

Becky: The Titans.

Junior: The Reds?

Alex: No. No. No, guys, no. Now listen, guys. It has to something that everyone wants and nobody has. Picture this one. We maybe small, but we're mighty. The team we are going to be stronger enough to be the Cowboys. Because everybody wants to be grow big and strong.

Nubie: Hmm, let me guess. The rival of the team of Cowboys has to be the Eagles, the Redskins, and the Giants.

Alex: (shockingly) Nubie, Wait! Did you say the Giants?

Nubie: Yes, Alex. The rival of the Cowboys in NFC East.

Alex: (excited) Nubie, Good thinking. The Giants. How about the Giants?

Everybody agreeing his suggestion for the team.

Becky: My Uncle Kevin named the Pee-Wee Cowboys. We named the Little Giants.

Everybody agrees with Becky's suggestion.

Kimberly: Okay, kids. Time's up. Now you you have a team name and what do we call ourselves?

Alex and Becky: The Little Giants.

Danny: Little Giants? Not bad. That's a good name, guys.

Kimberly: I'm really like the name. Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen. Now and forever: We are the Little Giants!

Everybody cheering and clapping.

Danny: Okay, Giants! Gather around and put your hand together. (gather thier hands for team hand-stacks) And I want you hear loud and clear and we say the Giants.

Kimberly: Okay Giants on three! One! Two! Three! Who are we?!

The Giants: The Giants! (breaks away)

Kimberly: All right. That's enough for today. I see you in practice tomorrow.

Danny: By the way, guys. Bring your parents with you for the party next week.

Everybody goes home and Alex came to Becky and have a word with her.

Alex: Hey, Becky.

Becky: Yeah. What's up?

Alex: You did well tackle me today and I really deserve it. And on top of that, I'm sorry that you're gay and you're not gay, Becky. You just a athletic girl with an attitude.

Becky: It's cool, man. But, I didn't tackle you so hard. I just tackle you lightly and I just wanted to tell you as a warning. I just want you make your that you won't say that again and your gotta promise me. All right?

Alex: Cool. Truce. (extend his arm and put his hand up) I swear that I won't say that again.

Becky: (chuckles) Truce and you know it, my cuz. (Arm wrestle handshakes, yanks him and giving him a noogie)

Alex: (laughs) Aw, Becky. You mess my hair up.

Becky: By the way, Alex. You did well coming well coming up with the name.

Alex: Aw, that was nothing, cuz.

Becky: By the way, Alex. Something's been bugging me. Since you was talking to Anju, you really speak sign language?

Alex: Yeah.

Becky: How do you know?

Alex: My father taught me how to speak sign language for deaf people. When it comes to deaf people, you've got to use your hands and fingers to speak.

Becky: (smiles) That's great. Maybe you can teach me how to learn sign language for deaf-mute people.

Alex: Sure, I well and I also got a book for you to borrow.

Becky: Okay. Let's go home, cuz.

Alex: (To Himself) I think Becky is in love with Junior Floyd and I think I'm in love with Jessica Walker.

Kimberly: (yells) Alex! You coming?!

Becky goes with Danny and Alex goes with Kimberly and the rest going home in almost dawn. It seems that Alex forgives Becky for saying that "she is gay." Becky is not a lesbian. She is a tomboy athletic with an attitude. She plays like a boy, act like a boy, but she has a crush on Junior Floyd.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Could everybody be there at the welcome at the party? But the practice still continues. Don't worry, Sports fan. Tune in next time for the next chapter! Make Comment if you like to. (This chapter and previous chapter.) Until next time. Later!**

 **Read and Review.**


	7. Little Giants' Welcome Party

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and** **Anjali Bhrama** **because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Following the week and that night at Kevin's house. Kevin practice his team, Patterson is practicing tackling and pretending Becky is on defense. While Karen is holding the couch cushion with Becky's Drawing face, Priscilla shooting on the camcorder, and Briggs, Murphy, Rivera, Grieson, and Debbie standing and watching.

Kevin: Gentlemen, that is your opponent. You must defeat her at all costs. Patterson, Becky is all they've got. She's strong. I want you to hit her low and hard. Get in your position. (Patterson steps up and getting in tackle position) Head up, butt down. Stick and drive. Set. Go!

Patterson runs and hits the couch cushion, but the couch cushion bounce back to Patterson and that was too weak. Kevin is disappointed that tackling was weak.

Kevin: Oh, son. Son, it's a couch cushion. It's a couch cushion, son! I want you to wrap your arms and drive through it. (Kevin steps up) Stand back. Let the master do this.

Murphy: Let's go, Coach!

Rivera: Go get 'em, Coach!

Greeson: Show them what you got, Coach!

Kevin: Priscilla, I want you to shoot this.

Priscilla: Go for it, Daddy.

Kevin: Briggs, count it off. (Kevin gets in the tackling position)

Karen: (worried) Oh, Kevin.

Briggs: Ready! Set! Go!

Kevin is running through the couch cushion with Karen is standing and holding it.

Karen: (screams) Kevin!

Kevin is still running through the couch cushion and made it hit. But, Karen gets out of the way and Kevin hits the window and fell off the window with the couch cushion and then the tree branch hits Kevin's groin.

Kevin: (groans) Oh, doctor.

Finally, Kevin fell to the swimming pool. Everybody shocks that Kevin is hurt.

Greeson: Holy shit.

Patterson: Oh, my freaking god.

Rivera: Coach, you all right?!

Briggs: Damn.

Murphy: Coach!

Priscilla: Daddy!

Kevin is swimming the pool and still in pain. Meanwhile, At Danny's house, where everybody is throwing a welcome party with parents invited. Danny and Kimberly is hosting the party.

Danny: If there's gonna be Pee-Wee Football in Urbania, everybody's gonna play. Big round of applause for the Little Giants.

Everybody giving them around applause and they taking pictures and putting them on camcorder.

Danny: She's buff. She's bad. She's Becky "The Icebox" O'Shea. (Becky poses)

Kimberly: All right. He's fast. He's a scrapper. He is small but mighty. Let's give it up for... The mighty half-pint himself... Alex "The Ant-Man" Granger. (Alex poses)

Alex runs to Becky and giving her some dap.

Danny: All right. Let's give it up for "Rad" Tad Simpson. (Tad poses and giving his father a hive-five)

Kimberly: Please welcome: The Aztec Warrior of the team, the guy can blast off like a rocket. "El Blaster" Derek Martinez. (Derek poses)

Derek's Dad: That's my chino!

Danny: Rudy Zolteck, your neighborhood-friendly Gas-Man. (Rudy holding the football and poses)

Rudy's Dad: Gas-Man? I don't get it.

Rudy's Mom: Think about it.

Kimberly: All right, fans. Let's put your hand together for...(Parents clapping) the hard-hitting defensive back. Shane "The Hawk" and Shawn "The Animal" Franklin. The Franklin Twins better known as The Legion of Doom! (The Twins poses and screams with tongue out)

Shane and Shawn: What a rush!

Shane and Shawn's Mom: That's my boys! Whoo!

Danny: Here's Rasheed "Hot Hands" Hanon. (Hanon poses)

Kimberly: Here Comes "Sugar" Alicia Williams, the feminist sexiest lady alive. (Alicia poses)

Danny: Say hello to Timmy "Ironhide" Moore. (Timmy poses with toy guns)

Kimberly: Introducing. The rebel metal-head rock star dude with an attitude that you ever seen. Arnold "Iron Man" Wheatley. (Arnold poses with a rock on sign and head banging)

Danny: Meet "Fast" Eddie Cunningham, One of the coolest, hippest, and baddest rapper and football player that you ever seen. (Eddie poses like a rapper)

Kimberly: She is an all-american lady. She is sweet like a flower to smell. And solid like a crystal. She can feel the bang. And I will like you to meet "Diamond" Blossom Valentino. (Blossom poses with the diamond sign)

Danny: Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom! And "Ain't nothing but a hound dog" like Elvis says. Here Comes Tommy "Too Cool" Valentino. (Tommy poses and two thumbs up)

Tommy: Aye! (Giving two thumbs up once again like Fonzie from Happy Days)

Kimberly: Let's give it up for Marcus "The Toe" Watanabe, The soccer-style kicker around the world. (Marcus poses)

Danny: Meet the poisoning snake and the apex predator that you ever seen. Meet "The Viper" Johnny Vennaro. (Johnny poses)

Kimberly: The mightiest man like a dinosaur. Strong like the movie of The Terminator. Say hello to the "Bermanator" Jake Berman. (Jake poses)

Jake: (imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger) I'll be back.

Danny: Okay, folks. Let's meet the lady who likes to kick and throw a football. Who is deaf like Beethoven. The Slient Maharani football star. "Angel" Anjali Bhrama! (Anjali blows kiss all over the parents and waves with a eye wink)

Danny: And now.

Kimberly: And last but not least.

Danny: We have a new star quarterback. And I will likely want you to meet.

Danny and Kimberly: Junior "J.R." Floyd! (Junior poses)

Junior: (Takes a bow) Thank you! Thank you!

Danny: Thank you for coming. The players that you ever met. And including My sister as Assistant Head Coach and Defensive Coordinator Kimberly, The genius kid as Offensive Coordinator Nubie, the Young lady as Head Cheerleader Jessica Walker and me, your head coach.

Kimberly: Everybody gets a chance to play and we are going to crush those Kevin O'Shea and the Cowboys.

Danny: Only one thing we can say is…

Danny and Kimberly: Let's Party!

Junior: Hit the music!

When the music of Celebration by Kool The Gang song is playing, and everybody throws a party and celebrating. About 15-20 minutes later, when the party's over and everybody leaves and goes home.

Kimberly: Thanks for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Hanon. So long, Mrs. Franklin.

Shane and Shawn's Mom: That was great, guys. See ya.

Danny: We want a copy of that tape, Señor Martinez.

Derek's Dad: You got it, guys. Adiós.

Danny: Hey, Johnny, I thought I was gonna meet your dad tonight.

Johnny: He's got business and stuff.

Blossom: Yeah, and besides, Tommy and I got my mom and my grandmother to look after Johnny.

Johnny: Anyways. See ya, Coach. Come on, guys.

Blossom: Later, Coach.

Tommy: Catch ya later, Coach.

Kimberly: Uh, Hey, Jessica.

Jessica: Yeah, Coach. What's up.

Kimberly: Since you are a captain and head cheerleader of this team. You don't really have any cheerleaders for the team. I suggest you come by tomorrow and send some girls because we need cheerleaders of the team. All right?

Jessica: Sure thing, Coach. But I'll see I can do to call some of my friends.

Kimberly: All right. Later, Jessica.

Jessica: Bye.

Anjali: Bye, Coaches.

Kimberly: Later, Anju.

Danny: Bye, Anju.

Becky: I'll see you, Junior.

Junior: Okay. Bye. Later, Alex.

Alex: Peace. (Giving Junior some dap)

Junior: Well, the dip sucked. But bottom line, you're okay, Coach O'Shea (Shakes Danny hand) and you, too, Coach Granger. (Shakes Kimberly hand)

Danny and Kimberly: Thanks, Junior.

Junior: By the way. Do you have time to get me your brother's autograph?

Patty: Oh, let's go. Guys, This was such a blast.

Danny: It was nothing.

Patty: No, you guys are doing an amazing job with those kids. All that time I knew you guys, I had no idea that you guys would be like this.

Kimberly: Ain't that cool? Danny was 11 and I was 10.

Patty: Yeah.

Kimberly: I guess We've changed.

Patty: Yeah, I guess you're right. Have I changed?

Danny: Well, you're taller, and you have your driver's license. And to be honest with you, your face is exactly as I remember it.

Kimberly: Yeah. And besides, you got your son and I got my son, my friend. Junior and my son are good friends just like we were kids.

Patty: (chuckles) Yeah. I see and I really like your son Alex too. Anyways, It's really great to see you, my dear old friend Kimberly O'Shea-Granger.

Kimberly: (smiles) It's great to see you, too, my old friend Patty Floyd. (They hug each other)

Junior: Come on, Mom.

Patty: Good night, guys.

Junior: See you, coaches.

Danny: Good night, you guys. Sleep tightly. (Talks to himself) Tightly? Dumb. (To his family) Okay, guys. let's clean it up.

Kimberly: After we finish cleaning up, it's bedtime, kids.

Later, at Kevin's House.

Debbie: (laughs) There he goes.

The family are watching the home video on dvd that Priscilla was videotaped and kept rewinding it. (Same scene when Kevin fell off the window and they could've put this tape on America's Funniest Home Videos)

Karen: (laughs) I love this. Wait, wait, wait.

Karen rewinds the disc and Everybody laughing and also they eating popcorn and drink.

Karen: Priscilla, we could send this on America's Funniest Home Videos and win that money.

Priscilla: Yeah. I could do that and besides, Carlton Banks from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air hosting.

Karen: I know, sweetheart.

They still watch this home video. Kevin come to sit in the sofa still in pain while holding the ice pack on his groin.

Kevin: Hey, Karen, how many times you gonna watch this? It's making me nauseous.

Karen: You kill me.

Debbie: No, Mom. Mom, let's calm down. Let's calm down.

Kevin: You know, I was only trying to make a point that Becky's all they got...

Debbie: Oh, Dad.

Kevin: (cont'd) ...and to win, we've gotta neutralize her.

Priscilla: What about Alex?

Kevin: I gotta say, Priscilla. My defensive players would squash like a bug and hell, he pretty sure he can't run through one of my defensive players.

Debbie: Wait, wait, wait. What about Junior?

Kevin: Who?

This is going bad. Looks like Kevin has a plan to sabotage Danny, Kimberly and the Giants to do something rash. But nobody know what's going to happen or when will happen.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Kevin has a great plan and wonder what it is? Could Jessica sending some of friends and other girls to be cheerleaders of the Giants? But still, The practice stills continues for the grunge game between Kevin's Cowboys against Danny and Kimberly's Giants. Hold on tight, sports fan, We find out next in the next chapter. Make a comment of this chapter and previous chapter if you like to. Until next time. See ya later, homeboys and homegirls!**

 **Read and Review.**


	8. This Means War!

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and Anjali Bhrama because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Back in gas station while Danny and Kimberly are practicing and when Jessica got there, she brought the bunch of ragtag and misfits girls to become cheerleaders, but some girls are nerdy, soical outcast, socially awkward, (One of the girls wears glasses, dental braces, one of the girls who's wearing hearing aids (for hearing impairment and Anjali is not the one), one of the girls is fat, one the girls is skinny, one of the girls is small, etc. They never cheerleading before of their lives) and inexperience (Some girls has been cheerleading before, but not much experience).

Kimberly: Hey, Jessica. It seems you brought girls for cheerleading the team.

Jessica: Yeah. I brought some girls they never cheerleading before in their lives and some girls don't have much of experience, but at least they cheerleading before. (sighs) But that's all I can find and we make the best of it.

Kimberly: (sighs) Well, that's okay. You are a captain of the cheerleader of the team. Your job is teach these girls since you have experience of cheerleading and you do the choreography.

Jessica: Thanks, Coach.

Moments later, Kevin and Butz in the bush on binoculars and spying on Junior practicing quarterback play action.

Junior: Hut one! Hut two! Hut three!

Butz: Look at the cannon on that kid.

Kevin: He's playing for the wrong team.

Junior: Hut one! Hut two! Hut three! (throws to Alex) Yeah!

Danny: That's the way. All right. Come on back.

Nubie is also on binoculars looking at Kevin and Butz spying on them in the bush.

Kimberly: That's good, Johnny. Keep your head up.

Nubie: (Pats them both on the arms) Guys?

Kimberly: What is it, Nubie?

Nubie: Spies.

Danny: Where?

Nubie: In the weeds.

Kimberly: Somebody's a little scared, huh? (Blows a whistle)

Danny: Okay. Take a little break. Then, we'll start running the super-secret play. I'm just gonna get the diagram and Kimmy, Alex, you come with me, because I need your help.

Butz: Coach, they're gonna do the super-secret play.

Kimberly, Danny and Alex on the phone calling the state police and tell them to arrest two guys for voyeurism. Danny and Kimberly are pretending are elderly women.

Danny: (on the phone) State police? Oh, thank god. This is Thelma May Rogers, I'm 86, I live in Urbania, and there are two men down the bridge from the Shell Station...in the bushes spying on some kids. (Alex fake crying)

Kimberly: (on the phone) We're all so upset. I don't think men their age should be parading around in their underwear.

Alex: (on the phone) Please, hurry.

Danny: Nice going, guys. (High five to both)

Alex: Yeah.

Butz: This is incredible. They got the guards in the backfield. They... they got the center to the right, and... and the quarterback isn't even there.

Kevin: They're standing around, Butz.

Butz: Oh, yeah. Sorry about that.

The state police appears with the guns and arrest both of them for voyeurism.

State Police Officer: Freeze!

They both raise their arm up.

Kevin and Butz: Oh, shit!

Meanwhile, back in Kevin's house. Kevin reads the Urbania Times newspaper says "Local Hero Arrested" is furious and humiliated that he was arrested by the state police for voyeurism.

Kevin: I'm on a roll, huh?

Karen: Your sandwich, dangerous one.

Kevin: That's funny. Last night, I go out the window. Today, I'm arrested... handcuffed, humiliated. My own brother. And my own sister, too!

Karen: lmagine how I feel married to a peeping tom.

Kevin: You gotta give it to them. That was a brilliant move... calling the state cops instead of the local cops. I didn't think Danny and Kimmy had it in them. I will get them back from this one.

Karen: This could've been avoided if you'd just formed one team.

Kevin: Don't you understand that the people of this town expect Kevin O'Shea to win? Nobody buys a Chevy from a loser!

Karen: Honey, this is Pee-Wee Football. Remember? It's supposed to be fun.

Kevin: That's where you wrong, Karen. It's not fun anymore. See, all the fun is gone now. See, now... it's war.

Next scene, Where the Cowboys practicing the drills and One of the players grabbing their helmets and running around the cones.

Kevin: Come on. Let's go. Keep moving. Come on. Make that cut.

The next one. One of the players is running and hit him with the cushions to protect the football.

Kevin: Come on. Come on. Protect the ball.

Then, The Giants (Jake, Marcus, Alex, Anjali, Alicia, Arnold, Derek, Blossom, Shawn, Shane, Eddie, and Tommy) are doing the tire drills.

Danny: Good. Good. Lift them. Lift those legs. Thattaboy.

Next one, Jessica practicing and choreographing the girls of cheerleading routine and moves.

Jessica: Ready, girls?!

Giants Cheerleaders: Okay!

Jessica: Everywhere we go!

Giants Cheerleader: (repeats) Everywhere we go!

Jessica: People wanna know!

Giants Cheerleader: (repeats) People wanna know!

Jessica: Who we are?!

Giants Cheerleaders: (repeats) Who we are?!

Jessica: So we tell them!

Giants Cheerleaders: (repeats) So we tell them!

Jessica We are the Giants!

Giants Cheerleaders: (repeats) We are the Giants!

Jessica: The Mighty Mighty Giants!

Giants Cheerleaders: (repeats) The Mighty Mighty Giants! (Cheering and doing the backflips)

The Giants cheerleaders did cartwheels, backflips, and split leg jump. As a result, Jessica seems happy because some of the girls are learning fast but some of them need some of work.

Jessica: Not bad, ladies! But we can do better! Now let's try it again and put some effort in you it like your life depends on it! Now start over from the top! Ready!

Giants Cheerleaders: Okay!

Jessica: Let's go! Five six, seven, eight!

Cut to the scene when Cowboys doing the tackling drills.

Kevin: Drive, drive, drive! Come on. Unload on this thing!

Giants are doing the runthrough drill while holding the ball between the two cones and one the players dropping the helmets and picks it up.

Danny: Very nice. Looking good. Looking good.

Next, The Cowboys are doing agility drills by bending their knee, hitting their own helmets and turning around.

Butz: Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. That's right, guys. Make them pop.

Last, Marcus kicks the football through the two guys pretending are Goal Dimensions and Marcus finally made the field goal and everybody cheering. Anjali gives Marcus a high five. Also Tad's Dad and Rudy's Dad give them high five. Jessica still doing the same routine and they cheering.

Kimberly: Yes!

Jessica: All right, Ladies! You doing much better and I like it! Okay, That's enough for today! We do this again next time and see you tomorrow for some new moves!

Finally, Jake goes on the the monkey bars and finally he made to all the bars and didn't miss one. Everybody cheering for Jake made it and left them up and the next second Jake falls down.

The Giants: Jake?

Jake is on the floor.

Junior: Uh, oh.

Alex: Are you all right, man?

Jake: Yeah. I'm okay. (Alex helps Jake to get up)

Becky: Hey, Dad, Aunt Kimmy. Can I ask you a question?

Kimberly: Sure, sweetie. What's up?

Becky: Since we have this equipment and stuff and All we need is a real football equipment and uniform like professional football players does. How do we get a equipment and real uniform? Because everybody is wondering.

Kimberly: Well, we don't have any money to get a better equipment. But, all we need is a lot of money for equipment and uniform.

Becky: How do we get the money?

Danny: Well, I suggest we can do some a lot of funding for the equipment and uniforms.

Becky: How do we going to do that?

Danny: I suggest we can do car wash to raise money for the equipment and uniforms.

Kimberly: Great idea, Danny. I'll tell the team and cheerleaders right now. (To the teams and blows whistles) All Right, teams and cheerleaders. Bring it in and take a kneel! Let's go!

The team and cheerleaders go to the coach and make an announcement.

Danny: Okay, listen up. Now, this Saturday we are going to do something else. We all know we want the better uniforms and equipment, but since, we have no money for the equipment and uniforms. So, I Suggest that this Saturday... we are going to have a car wash to raise money for uniforms and equipment. And people, I need your help to washing the customer's cars.

Kimberly: As far I'm concerned, this practice is over for now and we can call it for the day. I see you in practice tomorrow to do some more plays and we can do it again to crush those Cowboys.

Alex: Okay, Giants! Gather around and put your hand together. (gather their hands for team hand stack) And I want you hear loud and clear and we say the Giants. Okay, Ready? Giants on three! One! Two! Three! Who are we?!

The Giants: Giants! (breaks away)

And that's all for practice today and everybody going home. How do they get the money for the uniforms? The Giants cannot get a real football uniform and a official jersey with their numbers and name on it.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **What would happen next and how the Giants gets a better equipment and a uniform and how do they get they money? This story still continues and that is the end of this chapter for now. Just sit tight and We find out next in the next chapter. Make a comment of this chapter and previous chapter if you like to. Until next time. Peace!**

 **Read and Review.**


	9. The Car Wash

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and Anjali Bhrama because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Later that day, (Song Playing: Car Wash by Rose Royce) at the Gas Station. Danny, Kimberly, The Giants, and The Giants Cheerleaders are washing the car to raise money for the uniform and equipment. Hanon is holding the sign says "Car Wash for $5.00. Help us buy our uniform". Junior spraying Nubie by accident. One of the cheerleaders washing the windows. And One of the players pouring soap on other players and everybody having fun. Butz come in with the car.

Danny: Hey, You'll have to put the top up; if you want us to wash it, Butz.

Kimberly: That's right, Butz.

Butz: Are you guys mental? I didn't come for a car wash. You're wasting our time with this team. We should concentrate on Sutterville anyways.

Kimberly: What's makes you say that?

Butz: Jeez, Kim, you and Danny don't even belong on the same field as your brother.

Kimberly: One dollar for the wash, Butz.

Butz: You guys will just embarrass yourselves with them dirt-balls. Hell, if I was a mama hen and they was my chicks... l'd lead them to water and let them drown.

Kimberly: (Comes to Butz angrily while point finger) If you talking about my team one more time, I swear to god, I will knock the piss outta you and...

Danny: (Holding her back and interrupts) Whoa, whoa, cool it, Kimmy. Allow me. (To Butz) Harold, you're the tenth car that's come in here today. You're entitled to a free wash. Okay, guys. Wash it.

The team spraying water and pouring water on Butz and he retrieves.

Kimberly: (Cup her hands while yelling) I'll see you next week, Butz! Give my regards to my brother and tell him I'll be waiting for you!

After that, they continue working washing the cars. Junior sprays on Becky twice.

Becky: Hey, Junior.

She throws two sponges on Junior one he miss and other he got hit. Junior keeps on spraying on Becky. Junior shakes Becky hand and call it truce.

Junior: Truce. (Spray her by faking truce)

Becky: No! All Right! All Right! Let's get Alex.

Junior: Great idea.

While Alex is washing the car. Becky and Junior sneaks up on Alex

Becky: Oh, Alex. Junior and I got a surprise for you.

Alex: What is it?

Junior sprays on Alex and Becky pours little bit of soap on Alex.

Alex: (evil chuckles) Oh. Two can play that game. I got something for you two. Shawn! Shane! Derek! Jessica! Get them!

Becky: (scared) Oh, no, cuz. That's not even fair. Five against two? No way.

Alex: (sighs) Okay, guys carry on. (To Jessica) Jessica, me and you.

Three boys when back to work except Jessica.

Junior: Now, that's more like it. Two on two is even a match.

Alex: Yeah, but I'm still going to get you!

Alex and Jessica spraying water on Junior and Becky. Rudy pretends he's sneezing out while he's washing the car.

Suddenly, Karen and Pricillia come in with the van and ready to wash and she brought Debbie with her and she wearing the Dallas Cowboys cheerleader uniform.

Karen: Hey, Dan, Kim, we're next.

Debbie: Hey, Uncle Dan.

Danny: Hi, Deb.

Debbie: Hey, Aunt Kim.

Kimberly: Hey, Debbie.

Debbie: Hi, Junior.

Junior: Hey.

Debbie: Hi, Alex.

Alex: What's up, Deb. (To Karen and Pricillia) Hey, Aunt Karen! Hey, Pricillia!

Karen: Hi, Alex!

Pricillia: Hi, Alex!

Debbie: Hi, Jess.

Jessica: (sarcastically scoffs) Hi, Debbie.

Debbie: Hey, Becky, check it out. My mom got us new uniforms for the game.

Becky: Cool.

Debbie: I am so jealous of you... being in the huddle with Junior Floyd! Even 12-year-old girls think he's a fox.

Becky: Yeah, well, I really don't notice.

Debbie: Well, see you.

Becky: Yeah. See you. (To Karen and Pricillia) Hey, Pricillia! Hey, Aunt Karen!

Pricillia: Hi, Becky!

Karen: Hi, Becky!

Debbie: Hey, Alex, how do you like my Cowboys cheerleader uniform?

Alex: Sounds cool, cous. Just like the real Cowboys cheerleaders but... different.

Debbie: Yeah. They tried to keep it PG stuff in pee-wee football. Not like the NFL.

Alex: Yeah, I understand and that's true.

Debbie: Yeah, anyways. I see you, Alex. (kiss Alex on his cheek)

Alex: (smiles) Later, Deb.

Debbie: Hey, Jess. Maybe you can get one too and the other girls.

Jessica: Obviously, we don't have one yet.

Debbie: Well, that's too bad maybe next time you should join us and ditch this other girls because they obviously need some experience. I can teach you some move that you don't have.

Jessica: Don't worry about me, Debbie. The Girls and myself can handle ourselves. Now if you excuse me. I gotta work.

Debbie: (chuckles) Okay, bye.

Jessica: Yeah, see ya. (To herself) God, I hate her.

Derek: (To Debbie) ¡Hola, señorita! (she doesn't respond to him and she just walk pass him) ¡Adiós, chica!

Shane: (To Debbie) Hey, girl. What's up? (neither to Shane and she just walk pass him too) Later!

Debbie keeps walking and Derek and Shane come to Alex and laughing.

Shane: Sup, Alex.

Alex: Sup? (slap hands with Shane)

Derek: (laughs) Hey, Alex. Guess who Shane and I saw walking pass us by?

Alex: (jokingly) Who? Carmen Electra?

Shane: Nah, man. The Cheerleader. She is fine as a fox.

Derek: Who is that señorita?

Alex: Oh, that's my cousin Debbie. I want you two stay away from her.

Derek: (Raise his eyebrow) No shit, dawg. Why I gotta stay away from her?

Shane: Yeah.

Alex: Because, that my Uncle Kevin's Daughter.

Shane: Well, excuse me, bro. I didn't know your Uncle Kevin O'Shea got a daughter. God, I hate that coach.

Derek: I remember the time that you, Shane, Shawn, Icebox, her friends, and I didn't made the team.

Alex: Oh, yeah. I remember that. They pick Murphy, Briggs, Patterson, Rivera, and Greeson, too. Those jerks got lucky. On top of that, my uncle would've pick us if he had a chance. But anyways, let's get to work.

Derek: Cool.

Shane: Yeah, yeah.

Shane: (Talking to himself) I bet she want me.

Derek: (annoyed) Nah, man. I saw her first. I bet she's my lady.

Shane: Aw, she don't like you. How can be she your lady?

Derek: Because, I want to marry her one day.

Shane: (Shoves Derek) Uh-uh, fool. I wanna kiss her first and make mine.

Derek: (Shoves Shane) Dream on, esé.

Jessica: (Breaking Shane and Derek up) Hey, hey! Can we get to work and quit looking that girl and fighting, We're team, remember?

Shane and Derek (To Jessica): Sorry.

Shane: Sorry about it, bro.

Derek: It's cool. (Shake hands with Shane) Come on. Let's get to work.

Debbie: Hi, Junior.

Junior: What's up?

Debbie: I wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be at the game Saturday.

Alex: Well, I gotta say, Derek my main man. She's way out of your league. (To Shane) You, too, Shane.

Derek: Don't worry about it, homes. This señorita will be mine one day. Watch.

Shane: I bet she will be my girlfriend one day.

Rudy: Hey, Icebox, maybe you should become a cheerleader.

Alex: (To Rudy) Hey, Rudy. Cut it out. (To Becky) Hey, Becky. Don't let it get to you. I think you fine just the way you are now.

Becky: (sighs) I don't know, Alex. I just don't know.

Alex: Becky, What's going down? Something's wrong?

Becky: Nah, I'm cool, cuz.

Junior playing bubbles with Debbie.

Junior: (off-screen) Bubbles and stuff.

Debbie: Junior! Hey, don't!

Becky looks at Junior that he's having fun with Debbie and she wondering what she becoming a cheerleader instead of athlete. Junior cleaning off the bubbles of Debbie and that was very nice.

Junior: There you go.

Debbie: Thank you, Junior.

Meanwhile, Back in Danny's house at Becky's room. Becky puts on the lipstick and she think about become a cheerleader and pretending to be one.

Becky: Give me a J. Give me a U. Give me an N.

When Kimberly comes to Becky's room and she puts and the lipstick stuff away and she takes off the the lipstick.

Kimberly: Becky! Hey, I got an idea for a whole new defense. I read about a monster-back thing where you run around causing destruction. Are you wearing lipstick?

Becky: No. It's a Cherry Tootsie Pop.

Kimberly: You don't have to lie. It's okay to talk to me. There's no guys around here. Just me and you and I'm all yours.

Becky: Um, Aunt Kimmy. Can I have a word with you in five minutes.

Kimberly: Okay. Tell me. What's going down?

Becky gets silences for a moment.

Kimberly: What's with the silent treatment? Are you on your period or something?

Becky: No, not yet and it's not evening like that. But there something I want to talk to you.

Kimberly: What's on your mind, baby? You can tell me something?

Becky: I was thinking, Um, (pauses) I was thinking about become a cheerleader.

Kimberly: (shockingly) What? But why? I thought you love being an athletic. Why would you throw your athletic ability away to becoming a cheerleader?

Becky: Since my mom left me and my dad. She used to call me little princess instead of little fullback. Because my mom wouldn't let me play football. I don't think I wouldn't want play football.

Kimberly: Now, come on, Becky, it can't be that bad. It's okay to be afraid. It's okay to be a girl to talk about boys sometimes. But you don't have to be an athletic. Also it's not okay to lose your fear. When I was your age, your grandmother told me that "it's okay to be like a girl but you don't have to be an athletic kid. It's okay to be who your are and as long as are a strong lady. And never go wrong."

Becky: How do you know all that? You can never beat my Uncle Kevin at everything.

Kimberly: No, no, no, Beck. That is not true at all. I did beat Kevin few times.

Becky: Since when?

Kimberly: When we were kids. Your Uncle Kevin, your father, and I used to race our bike every day at Cherry Hill after school. Kevin kicked my ass most of the time and Danny kicked my ass few times. But I kicked Kevin's ass about 4 or 5 times.

Becky: Wait. You beat my Uncle Kevin in racing bikes at Cherry Hill?

Kimberly: Damn right, Becky. He ate my dust.

Becky: I see. But you never told me you played football and also I never seen, never heard, and never knew about you played football when you was little?

Kimberly: Yeah. Well, let me tell you something about a little story, When I was your age, I played football in the neighborhood against Kevin's team. But not in the pee-wee football. One of the boys picked me last. Later that moment, when one of the boys was injured and I finally great to chance to play football since I was picked last for the last resort, so I can prove myself. When I got hurt, I had to be tough and I didn't cry just lIke the boys. So I just walked it off and carried on to finish the game. In the last minute before dinner time, we were down 5 points. I was holding the ball run through the Kevin's boys and all the way to the end zone, and I gotta a touchdown. That was the best game I ever played that I never forget. I proved the boys wrong that I can play football. You see, honey. That's why I proved myself that I can play football in the neighborhood and beat Kevin. And You should do the same but you can do anything you want. You got a choice, sweetheart. All you gotta do is prove yourself.

Becky: Thanks, Aunt Kimmy. (Hugs Kimberly) That was a best story I ever heard.

Kimberly: Don't mention it, sport. I won't tell your father about it.

Becky has a tough decision to make: either she's going to be a cheerleader to join with her best friend, Jessica. Or she'll stay as an athlete. But nobody knows and there's no telling that Becky has to make a decision for her dilemma.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Would Becky makes a tough decision that she going to stay as an athlete or a cheerleader. We don't know yet. Find out in next chapter. Make a comment of this chapter and previous chapter if you like to. Until next time. Ciao!**

 **Read and Review.**


	10. Spike in Pee-Wee Hell!

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino and Anjali Bhrama because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Following the week (Few days left before the game), at O'Shea Chevrolet. Kevin has a phone call from the diner talking about there's a new kid on the block. While Butz looking at the comic strip from the newspaper and laughing.

Kevin: O'Shea Chevrolet.

Orville: (on the phone) I got a hot tip for you, Mr. Heisman.

Kevin has told Butz to be quiet and stop laughing while Kevin is on the phone.

Kevin: (To Butz whispering while snapped his finger) Shut it, Butz! (To Orville on the phone) Go ahead, Orville. I'm listening.

Orville: There's a new family in town, capice.

Danny and Kimberly on the phone, too.

Oriville: They got a tough 10-year-old. He's a monster. Now I'm talking real big.

Danny: Oh, yeah? How big?

Jim: (on the phone) Put it this way. If he was a trout, you wouldn't throw him back.

Kevin: Thanks a lot, buddy. I owe you one. (Hangs up)

Kimberly: Thanks. (Hangs up)

Two old men hangs up the phone gave them a high-five. The next scene, When Kevin drives the car from work and Danny and Kimberly drives the two seater go-cart (Danny is the driver and Kimberly is on her passanger seat) from Danny's workplace and they getting ready to race.

Kevin: Hi, Big Jim.

Jim: Hey there, Kevin.

Danny: Hey, Kev. Where you going?

Kevin: Just out for a little spin, Danny. How about you, Kimmy.

Kimberly: Going for a spin, big bro.

Kevin: What's with the two seater go-cart?

Danny: Becky and Alex asked us to check the compression.

They both driving and look at each other.

Kimberly: You following us?

Kevin: No.

They keep driving all the way to to the new kid's house.

Kevin: You are guys following me?

Kimberly: No.

Kevin: Are you guys lying to me?

Danny: No. (while Kimberly shaking her head as "No")

Kevin: He's mine, you guys! Damn it!

Kimberly: Dream on, Kevin!

They drive faster and starting to race to the house.

Orville: Here they come! Danny's in the two seater go-cart and Kimberly is with Danny him, too.

Kimberly: This whole town may love you... but I'm not the only one who knows how sick you are. Because Danny is with me, too.

Kevin: I treated you like a princess and I treated Danny like a prince, too.

Danny: You ignored us!

Kevin: I took you guys to see the Cleveland Indians.

Kimberly: You left us at the stadium. And on top of that, I took you to see the Cleveland Browns game!

Kevin: For one, you left me at the stadium and two, that team sucks because they have no good players!

Danny: Just shut up and drive!

Kevin: Fine!

While they driving and when the train comes, The winner get to the house is to cross the railroad. It seems that Danny and Kimberly have won the race with Kimberly laughing and Kevin is frustrated that he lost after he stops the car when the train comes.

Kevin: Damn it!

Kimberly: Later, loser! (give him a middle finger, and give Danny a high-five)

When The train blocked Kevin, Danny and Kimberly heading to The House that new kid came to town and the the house right next to the moving truck. When, Danny and Kimberly got here they meet a new kid's father named Mike Hammersmith.

Danny: Excuse me. Are you...

Mr. Hammersmith: (interrupts) Hey, don't tell me. Which one of you is Coach O'Shea?

Danny: Um... that will be me. I'm Coach O'Shea.

Mike: Ah! You're Coach O'Shea! Who am I? (Striking a pose like Kevin O'Shea) Look at this. Who am I?

Danny: Oh, you're remembering my old playing days.

Mike: Remembering them? I treasure them. You're the reason we moved to this town, you and that pop warner football league. (Puzzled) You... you look kind of small for a football star.

Danny: That's what they all thought.

Mike: Yeah... Anyways. (Looking at Kimberly) Is that your wife?

Kimberly: Oh, no, I'm his sister. I'm Kimberly O'Shea-Granger, I'm the assistant coach and defensive coordinator.

Mike: Ah, Kimberly O'Shea-Granger. (He shakes her hand) You can me Mikey, dollface.

Kimberly: (chuckles) Well, Mikey. For starters, (Squeezing his hand hard very angrily) don't ever call me "dollface!"

Mike: Okay, okay. Whatever you say. (Chuckles and let's go with his hand) God, I like it feisty.

Danny: So, where is your...

Mike Hammersmith interrupts again, bringing his son to introduce the coaches, and the new kid name is Spike Hammersmith.

Spike: His name's Spike. He's right here. Hang on a second. Spike! (Spike caring the refrigerator on his back) Come on down here. I want you to meet Coach O'Shea and Coach Granger. Look at the boy. (Spike flex his arms) He was bred for football glory. The first skin he touched was a pigskin. Pushing a football across the floor with his head at four months old. Did his first pull-up when he was 18 months. Spike, give me 10! (Spike doing the pull-ups on his father's arm) Runs a 40 in 6.5 flat. Bench-presses twice his own weight. Won the 8-year-old division of the pass, punt, run when he was 5 years old. Guys, I've been cultivating him, grooming him. Every night, before he goes to bed... I massage his hamstrings with evaporated milk.

Danny: Yeah. He's quite a boy.

Kimberly: On top of that, we can use him.

Mike: Yeah. Play to die! (Spike high knees) Knees high! Knees high!

Meanwhile, back in Shell Gas Station. Kimberly and Danny brought a new kid named Spike and The O'Sheas can use Spike as a tailback.

Kimberly: Okay, guys. Listen up. We got great news. We got a new player.

Tommy: Whoa, mama!

Alicia: Damn. He looks like Howie Long on steroids.

Shane: Who's that dude?

Shawn: Shit. Looks like a side of beef.

Nubie: Or a genetics experiment gone terribly wrong.

Anjali: (Sign language) Hi, how are you, buddy?

Blossom: He is hot stud.

Arnold: Dude, what's going down?

Eddie: Sup, homeboy?

Derek: It seems he kinda cool chico.

Johhny: Where's his socks?

Hanon: Where's his neck?

Tad: He's bigger than my dad.

Spike: Spike's in hell. Spike's in pee-wee hell.

Danny: Guys, Spike's our new tailback.

Nubie: Great! Now we can run The Annexation of Puerto Rico.

Spike: What the hell is The Annexation of Puerto Rico?

Danny: I don't know if we're ready for that. What formation do you like to run out of?

Spike: Power-I. Now, who's Spike's lead blocker?

Danny: The Icebox.

Kimberly: And the Ant-Man is the running back and return specialist.

Spike: Where's they at?

Becky: Right here.

Alex: You better tell me something.

Spike: Is Spike mistaken? Aren't you a girl?

Becky: Gee, good eye.

Spike: And you, short stuff. You kinda too small to play football. How tall are you anyway?

Alex: First off, that's none of your goddamn business. And secondly, life is too short to be small to play football.

Spike: (scoffs) Whatever. Anyways, Spike don't play with girls and midgets.

Danny: Actually, they pretty good, Spike.

Spike: Spike don't care. Didn't you hear? Spike don't play with…

Becky: (Becky shoves Spike with a ball while she's interrupts) Look Here. I can tackle anything, anytime, anywhere. Got that?

Alex: (Fingerpoke at Spike) And on top of that, I can run faster and tackle anyplace I go as I damn well please, you fool. Understand that?

Spike: Look, you berserk-o Barbie doll and you wannabe Ant-Man little bastard, when you two mess with Spike... you both mess with death.

Becky: Can you walk the walk and talk the talk?

Alex: You keep talking to me like that, and I'll kick your ass, you butt-breath!

Spike: Try me!

Becky: I will!

Spike: Let's go!

Alex: (Balls up his fists) Put up your duke, boy! Right now! (Spike shoves Becky and Alex)

Jake: Somebody call 911!

Danny: All right. Okay. Okay. Hold it. Calm down, guys. Becky, wanna get that car for me, please?

Kimberly: Alex, I need a word with you.

Becky: Why me? So, you can play with this ape?

Alex: Yeah, I never like that jerk anyways. (shoves Spike) Excuse me, monkey boy.

Danny: Can I have a little word with you, please? (Becky shoves Spike)

Jake: Your leg's bigger than my body.

Timmy: Howdy-do, Spike?

Danny: With this guy, we got an actual shot at winning this. Give me a minute to get him used to the idea of playing with a girl.

Becky: You don't think I can take him, do you? This is a bunch of crap. (Walks out and throws helmet on the floor)

Kimberly: First off, you need to control your temper and watch your language sometime. Secondly, why don't you give a boy chance so we can win a game against your Uncle Kevin. You want to win this game, don't you?

Alex: Come on, Mom. I may be a scrapper one. But I don't think I can get used to this guy playing with him. So, you think you can get him used to the idea of playing with a short guy and I can take him? This is bullshit! (Walks out and throws helmet on the floor)

Kimberly: (Talks to herself) I think he needs to blow off some steam and her, too.

Next scene at the Diner. While Becky is playing with basketball in the cup with a spoon and Alex is eating burger and fries and drinking milkshake. While they fell bad about playing football with Spike as a new player of this team.

Kevin: Hello, Shirley.

Shirley the Waitress: Hi, Kevin.

Kevin: (scoffs) Hey, guys.

Alex: Hey, Uncle Kevin.

Kevin: Icebox not hungry? Alert the media. (she doesn't respond)

Louise the Waitress: How you doing, hotshot?

Kevin: Hey, Louise. Thank you, dear. (To Alex) You don't mind I eat one of your french fry, Ant-Man?

Alex: (Scoffs and shrugs) Whatever.

Kevin: (Takes one of his fries) Thanks. (To Becky) Good shot. (To both) You both still mad at me for not picking you?

Becky and Alex: No.

Kevin: I guess you two got your own team now.

Alex: It's not our team. It's Spike's team. Well, I guess our parents got a big crush on him.

Kevin: Don't be so hard on the old people. It can't be easy on him having me as a brother and sister... or you as a daughter and a son.

Becky: (sarcastically) Ha-ha, Very funny.

Alex: Why you say that?

Kevin: People like you both and me, we're stubborn. If we don't get our own way, watch out.

Becky: When you played football you wanted to kill your coach, too?

Kevin: Hey, Becky. You can't fault the guy for trying to win.

Alex: He doesn't wanna win. He wants to prove he's not scared of you no more.

Kevin: So, what do you guys want?

Becky: I thought I wanted to play, but now there's all this other stuff.

Kevin: What other stuff?

Becky: Not football stuff.

Alex: I'm think about become an Entomologist. You know collecting insects, learn about insects, take the insects to the museum and something like that, if I don't make into professional football when I grow up.

Kevin: That's a start. It seems science is your life.

Alex: I think I'm in love with Jessica.

Kevin: No kidding?

Alex: (sighs) Yeah, I guess. It reminds me when I watched the reruns of The Wonder Years when Kevin kissed Winnie for the first time in the first episode.

Kevin: Hey, that's great. I like that. A short guy likes nice tall lady.

Becky: (chuckles at Alex) I bet you can kiss Jessica. (To Kevin) Debbie likes Junior, doesn't she?

Kevin: Does Veronica like Archie?

Becky: She's gonna get him. I know it.

Kevin: You know, she'd probably kill me if she knew I told you this... but you wanna find a boy, you gotta figure out how boys think. And if this boy's a quarterback, he's probably gonna want some cute girl... not some teammate.

Becky: But I don't know about being a cute girl. I'm good at sports.

Kevin: (To Alex) As for you, Alex. It's okay to become scientist, doctor, lawyer, or anything. But you don't have to be an athletic all your life. Being an athletic is great... but... tough, you see, it's all about your attitude, you've got to work hard, and stay in shape all your life if you want to play in college ball and then... the professional. If you don't make a professional, hey, it's always... plan B.

Alex: Thanks. Being a scientist is cool, but I love being an athletic and that's why american football is my life and my passion, too.

Kevin: Of course you are. You guys are an O'Shea. But listen to your Uncle Kevin. You guys got a lot more to offer than football. A lot more.

Becky: You think so?

Kevin: I know so. (Kevin pays the tip and leaves)

Becky: Hey, Uncle Kevin. Do you think I'm pretty?

Kevin: No. I think you're beautiful.

Alex: Hey, Uncle Kevin.

Kevin: Yeah?

Alex: One more thing. If I'm love with Jessica Walker the cheerleader, how I suppose to tell her. Because I don't know much about women.

Kevin: Well, Alex. I'm going to say this. You got to tell her how you feel. If you want to ask to go out on the date, just take one step at the time, and let her answer. Get her a nice flowers or something like that. If you... and your girl kiss each other, that's great, but not too fast, just slow down, and take time if you get serious. It's okay, you just be yourself. That's all I'm saying and I don't want to stress you out. Just be yourself.

Alex: Thanks, Uncle Kevin. (Handshake and hugs him) I'll do that.

Becky: Hey, Alex. Do you think about kissing Jessica and probably going out on the date?

Alex: Probably I will one day. But don't hold your breath, cous. I will do that if Jessica and I bide our time. Are you ready get back to practice?

Becky: Yeah. Just me a moment.

Alex: Okay. Don't worry I'll pay for our meal and it's on me.

Becky: Cool. Alex? (Before Alex paying their meal and she has something to say to him) Thanks for paying my meal. You really treat me like my brother that I never have.

Alex: Don't mention it. And you treat me like my sister that I never have neither. (Gives Becky a dap)

Alex leaves the tip and pays for their meal. Becky smiles at Kevin for his advice and Alex helping her paying her meal for her as a teammate and Becky finishes playing with basketball in the cup with a spoon with one last shot.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **What will happen Becky, Alex and The Giants play with Spike in tomorrow game? Will Spike stays with The Giants? It's only one way to find...In the next chapter. See you next time! Make a comment in this chapter if you want to. Until next time. So long!**

 **Read and Review.**


	11. Believe in Yourself

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and Anjali Bhrama because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

30 minutes Later, Becky and Alex are comes back to the team. While Kimberly and Danny are coaching the team for practice. In the meantime, they play with Spike to do the play action.

Danny: (whistle blows) Okay, guys. Let's make this power-I formation work.

Junior: Okay, guys. Power-I formation on 2. Ready?

Giants: Break! (Breaks the huddle and goes on the line of scrimmage)

Junior: Ready? Set. Hut one. Hut two!

Marcus snaps the ball to Junior, Junior gives the ball to Spike but, he bumps to Junior and Rudy by accident. When the whistle blows, Spike gets up disgusted and that was a poor play action.

Spike: (annoyed) You call this a team? (Bumps to Junior) Hey, pretty boy, next time when you hand off to Spike... put it here. Boom! (To Rudy) And you, fat lineman!

Rudy: You rang?

Spike: From now on, you just get your jelly rolls out of Spike's way... unless you want cleat marks up your fat back.

Derek: Hey, man. You don't need to get an attitude with your teammate. You need to take a chill, dawg.

Spike: Why don't you shut up and none your business, you taco breath. Why don't you take mop head, cornrow kid, and midget boy to play football elsewhere.

Shawn: Fool, why don't you take your attitude somewhere else, dude.

Before they start a fight, Kevin and Mike approached in the car calling out Spike.

Mike: Spike! Come get in the car, son.

Alicia: What the hell's going on?

Eddie: Don't know, cuz. I'm pretty sure there only one way to find out.

Shane: (groans) Aw, man. What this guy wants?

Kevin looks and waves at The Giants. Since Mike has found the true Coach O'Shea (The real Kevin O'Shea), he gave the Cowboys Jersey to Spike. Spike switch teams to Cowboys so that he will never see the Giants again.

Mike: You're a Cowboy now.

Spike: Thank you, football god.

Tad: Where's he going?

Alex: Hell, I don't know, Tad. I just don't know.

Shane: I never really like him anyway.

Blossom: How rude?

Alicia: Good Riddance to bad rubbish.

Mike: You're a Heisman Trophy winner, huh?

Kimberly: Listen, Mike, I was said he was Coach O'Shea, but, I never said he was Kevin.

Mike: Oh, so you must think you're pretty slick, huh, sweetheart? I can't wait till tomorrow. One more day, baby! One more day. Oh, by the way, if I win and beat you, You can go out with me on the date and I can kiss you, my love. (Blow kiss to her while drive away with Spike)

Kimberly: Dream on, Mike. I'll never go out with you, you prick!

Anjali: (Sign language) Great! Just great!

Tommy: That was just not cool.

Arnold: At least now the other guys have Spike. Damn, what a jerk.

Eddie: Shit. What we gonna do now?!

Timmy: Great. Just great.

Johnny: We got nothing.

Blossom: Screw him. He is a jerk and rude anyway. I would never go out with...

Alicia: (Interrupts) Don't even say it, Blossom.

Jake: At least, we got us.

Arnold: This sucks. I'm outta here. (Drops the helmet and goes inside)

Eddie: Me, too, man. I had enough of this crap. Peace. (Goes with Arnold)

Tommy: Screw all of you, guys! I don't wanna play no more! See ya. (Follows with these two and Johnny comes along)

Blossom: Wait up, Tommy. (To the team) Do ya realize what you've guys done? Ya could've kill the team! (Leaves the team and goes with Tommy)

Alicia: Y'all ain't nothing. The hell with this team and maybe the Cowboys will kick your assess tomorrow. (Leaves the team, too)

Anjali: (Sighs with sign language) The hell with it. (Leaves them the team with the team and follow them)

Alex: (yelling) Hey, guys! Come back here we're not done yet! Hey! Hey!

They did not respond because they walk out on the team because they quit.

Tad: Let them go. They probably don't need us, anyway.

Hanon: On top of that, we stink!

Tad: Because you can't catch, Hot Hands.

Rudy: At least he can walk, you crush Jerk.

Tad: Hey, Zolteck, have another Pop-Tart.

Hanon: Yeah, Fart Boy. Or can't you open your mouth wide enough?!

Kimberly: Come on, that's enough.

Danny: Can't we all just get along?

Junior: Yeah, coach is right. Break it up.

Rudy: Oh, shut up, Junior. You're so good it makes us sick.

Junior: Hey, you don't want me to play? No problemo. I'm out of here.

Alex: Hey, Rudy! Do you realize what you have done?

Rudy: You shut up, too, Ant-Boy. You just got cut by your uncle in the first place.

Alex: (scolds) You got cut, too, Rudy. Because, you can't run and you be eating and farting all the time! (To Tad) Tad, you can't even run faster! (To Hanon) And you, Hanon, you can't even catch a goddamn ball!

Hanon: How about your friends?! (pointing out to Derek, Shane, and Shawn) If they so good, they should be joining the Cowboys in the beginning instead of you!

Shawn: This is wrong. I'm out! (Leaves the team and walk out)

Shane: Three of you guys are so cold! (So does Shane, leaving the team)

Derek: I don't know what to say. You messed up now, homes! (He is leaving, too)

Becky: Nice work! If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't even have a team. (Becky leaves)

Marcus: Hey, If it wasn't for him, maybe you'd stop drooling and play a little more football.

The Giants: Yeah, he's right!

Tad: (whines) Why can't we all play together?

Hanon: Oh, shut up, dipstick! You're probably the main reason Spike quit.

Rudy: Yeah, quit bawling, you big baby.

Tad: I can cry if I want. It's a free country. I can even do this. (Kicks Rudy in the shin, Rudy in pain, and Danny and Kimberly shocked)

Marcus: Nice kick!

Danny: Hey, guys, practice isn't over yet.

The Giants: Who cares? (They all walk out)

Kimberly: (frustrated) Shit! Damn it! What are we going to do now?!

Danny: I wish I knew.

Jessica: What happened?

Alex: (sighs) I don't know. They all quit because Spike quit and so does everybody.

Jessica: Why didn't you go with your teammates?

Alex: For one, Jessica, I'm not quitting and I'm still standing, I'm strong, and I'm always will be.

Jessica: I know you will. Now what about your teammate and how you gonna reconnect them?

Alex: Just Leave it to me. I think I got a better idea. (To Danny and Kimberly) Hey, Uncle Danny, Mom, I'll be right back.

Kimberly: Where you going?

Alex: I'm going for walk for a few minutes. It won't be long.

Danny: Okay, Alex. Be back in 5 minutes because practice is not over yet.

Alex: Don't worry, Uncle Dan. I gotta cover.

In the next scene, Alex searching high and low to find a speaker or special person for help. But how they going to get help?

Alex: (Walking and talking to himself) How do I'm going to get help? Now my teammate is broken part and I'm all alone now. But I can't be myself. I gotta get to play to prove myself.

When the bus approached. John Madden came here to ask for directions because maybe they got lost or backtrack to tad.

John Madden: Hey, kid, you got a second? We have to get to a banquet in Canton, where the Hall of Fame is. And we took a wrong turn somewhere. Look, we started out here on l-7 east. We're coming across here. We went up 104. We took the 49. Then we were gonna take shortcuts. We go 10, 12, 48. Hut. And we have to hit Canton, and we have to hit it hard. And I don't know where we are!

Alex: Wait a minute. You're John Madden? The John Madden himself?

John Madden: The one and only.

Alex: I watched football and you was a commentator on TV. I played your video game under your named from EA Sports you created.

John Madden: Yep.

Tad: What's he use? I am a dipstick. I never get to play.

Alex: Hey, Tad.

Tad: (sighs) Hey, Alex. What you doing here and what do you want anyway?

Alex: I got someone else to meet. You're not going to believe this one.

Tad: Who?

Alex: This man. One of the legendary coach of all-time. The guy who created the most popular video game from EA Sports. It's this man.

Tad: (shocked) You're John Madden.

John Madden: That's right. I was on my way to banquet in Canton, where the Hall of Fame at.

Alex: Yeah, yeah. But before you get to the banquet. I need your help with my teammate. Because my teammate needs extra special help.

John Madden: What's got to do with me?

Alex: If you come with me and I tell you the side of the story.

John Madden: Well, hop in, boys.

Next scene at the garage where the kids sits down got bored and depressed. Jessica came here to give them a pep talk.

Jake: Who's that?

Rudy: It's Jessica.

Jessica: Hey, guys, what do you doing here? You should be practicing because you have a big game tomorrow.

Hanon: We quit and I don't want to play anymore.

Shawn: Me, neither. I had enough.

Jessica: (chastises) Now, guys. That isn't cool when you quit. You gotta believe in yourself. If you quit, you are losers. Just because Spike quit the team and join the Cowboys doesn't mean you quit because of Spike. He just got traded for a better team. You should know that you're better than Cowboys, you're better than those any players. And You're better than Coach Kevin O'Shea. I don't want to quit and I'm not quitting. You got to have your own heart. Now, no matter what the people say or do. We have to be ourselves. We are the Giants. What you need to do is...prove yourselves and show those Cowboys who we are and kick some ass tomorrow. So what do you say? You with us? (Doesn't respond)

Alex: Hey, guys?

Rudy: Now what?

Alex: Guys, you are not losers. You can't be losers. And Jessica's right, we don't have a talent. What we need is determination. And since you did not listen what Jessica and I'm saying. You will gonna regret this right now.

The Giants: How?

Tad: Check this out. You guys want to play football?

The Giants: Yeah!

Alex: (opens the door wide) So, let's play some ball and step up to the game. (To Jessica) By the way, Jessica. You and the rest of your cheerleaders do the cheerleading duty with Judy Trammell and the rest of the Cowboys Cheerleaders.

Everybody shocks that the Giants sees the real NFL players in person and they are stars too. As for Jessica, She sees Judy Trammell and Dallas Cowboys cheerleader.

The Giants: Clay Matthews. Le'Veon Bell. Antonio Brown. J.J. Watt. Richard Sherman. Odell Beckham, Jr. Rob Gronkowski. Cam Newton. Woah!

Judy: Hey, Cousin Jessica.

Jessica: (shocks) Cousin Judy. (They hug each other) How you doing?

Judy: I'm great. How you doing, sweetie pie?

Jessica: I'm doing great! What bring you here?

Judy: The boy brought us here and the rest of my the Cowboys Cheerleaders to teaching you the moves I will give it to you and your cheerleaders. You know I'm a choreographer.

Jessica: I know. (To her cheerleaders) Ladies, I will like you to meet Judy Trammell, the choreographer and the current Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. They here to teach us the moves. So, are you ready?

Giants Cheerleaders: Yeah!

Judy: All right, ladies. Let's go!

While Jessica and the cheerleaders goes with Judy and the DCC to practice their moves, The first practice of the scene is The Giants are doing the high knees for speed and run sprints. Le'Veon Bell is walking around and teaching how to use speed.

Le'Veon Bell: Bend your knee and focus! Come on! Get your knees pumping and pretend you're catching that chicken! (cut to scene running sprints) Run faster! Let's go! Now, speed is a key to play football like any other sport and always use your speed. That what the speed is all about. (To Alex) Nice going, little man. (Fist bump to Alex)

Alex: Thanks, Le'Veon.

Second practice is run through and tackling the defense. Rudy is doing the tackling on Clay Matthews.

Clay Matthews: Take your best shot, dude. Just block me.

Rudy: (scared) Uh-uh.

Clay Matthews: Come on. You can do it, bro!

Rudy: (still scared) No way, José.

Clay Matthews: Come on, dude. Don't be scared. All you gotta is run through me. Just run through me, man. Come on. Get the fear out of your eyes! (Rudy gets angry) Let's go! Come on! Show me what you got!

Rudy tackles Clay and they cheering on Rudy for tacking to getting fear out of his eyes. Everybody fist bump Clay.

Rudy: Yeah! All right.

Clay Matthews: All right now. Excellent. Now just remember, football is 80% mental and 40% physical.

The Giants: Right!

Rudy: (puzzled) What?

Next scene in third practice. Cam Newton and Antonio Brown is practicing how to catch and run the ball to endzone.

Antonio Brown: All right, guys. This is what we do. When Cam throw the ball to you, all you got to is catch the football and hang on to it. For running, Cam gonna give the football to you and hang on to it. If you drop the ball, that's a fumble. So don't worry about the defense, just avoid the defense when you get hit and drop the ball. Just hang on to the ball when you get. When it come to man coverage, make sure you don't let the defense hold you back and take the ball away from you, because that's gonna cost an interception and you never know what defense is capable of. All right?

The Giants: Right!

Cam Newton: Let's go! I'll do the quarterback and the rest of you are backs and receivers. Don't let the defense fool you. Ready?!

The Giants: Ready!

Cam Newton: Ready? Hut!

Cam Newton is throwing the ball to Alex, Derek, Eddie, Shane, Shawn, Jake, Tommy, and Blossom and run to endzone new for touchdown. And also Cam gives the ball to Rudy, Tad, Hanon, Alicia, Arnold, Johnny, Anjali, and Marcus to make a run to make a touchdown. And Everybody cheering and give them high-fives to Cam Newton and Antonio Brown.

Antonio Brown: Teamwork is a key. Teamwork can be done because two heads are better than one.

The Giants: Yeah!

Next scene, when Rob Gronkowski teaching about the touchdown dance and celebration. The Giants are doing the touchdown dance and celebrating each one in this scene. (Like Alex is doing back flips, Derek spikes the ball, Shane is running and extended his arms like a jet, Shawn is doing punches and hops and raise his arms out high like Rocky Balboa, and etc.)

Rob Gronkowski: Touchdown dance and celebration can be fun. But you can do it for short time. Try not to do it to long or else the coach will fine you and everybody thinks you're showboating. So, when you make the touchdown, do your own celebration. Don't use someone's celebration. But, it's okay you can spike the ball, dance, tebowing sometimes, slam dunk, and any certain of your signature celebration. You gotta use it sometime if you make a touchdown.

Next scene Richard Sherman and Odell Beckham, Jr. giving them life lessons talking about believe in themselves and not talking about the looks and the attitudes. But how to play a game for fun.

Odell Beckham, Jr.: I wasn't always the biggest. I wasn't always the fastest. I wasn't always the smartest. But I believed within myself...that I was a giant.

Richard Sherman: I want you to understand and I want to hear me out loud and clear. I don't want you to be like me or OBJ. Because It's not about the looks, the attitude, the money, and anything else. They don't even care about everything what the professional have. It's how you play for fun.

Odell Beckham, Jr.: Every time when you play football and any other sports like baseball, basketball, hockey, soccer, tennis, golf, and any other sports, that's how you play for fun. Because football is a sport and that's how you play a game for fun.

Richard Sherman: All you gotta do is be respectful to each other, be respectful to yourself, and be responsible for your own action. Like OBJ says, it don't matter if you biggest, fastest, smartest, and all that. All you gotta is believe in yourself and play football in your own heart and soul and that because you...are...a giant! You understand what I'm saying?

The Giants: Yeah!

Richard Sherman: What? I can't hear you. I said Do you understand what I'm and OBJ saying?!

The Giants: (louder) Yeah!

After that, Nubie is creating a play from John Madden that he learn from. Actually, he kind of stole from him just like the Minnesota Vikings vs. Oakland Raiders in Super Bowl XI.

Nubie: He pivots, fakes, chucks the big bomb halfway down the field...to our, hopefully, still wide-open tailback. I call it the annexation of Puerto Rico.

John Madden: Not bad.

Nubie: Really? I kind of stole it from you. Raiders-Vikings, Super Bowl XI.

John Madden: (chuckles) Hey, you are a genius.

Nubie: Thanks. But the problem is we don't have a tailback.

John Madden: Listen, what if you tried this?

Next scene, When Judy Trammell and The Cowboys Cheerleaders teaching and follow the steps.

Judy Trammell: Now, girls. Follow the steps like my Cowboys cheerleader doing and smile. Now, start from the bottom to the top. I'm counting you in. (Snaps her fingers four times) Five! Six! Seven! Eight!

While Jessica and the Giants Cheerleaders doing the steps. In The final scene of the practice, When J.J. Watt teaching the team about intimidation, while J.J. Watt is holding the ball.

J.J. Watt: You know what this is called? (Pops the football deflated) Intimidation.

The Giants: Cool.

J.J. Watt: Now, tomorrow, when you go to the game... you don't want to be intimidated. So let me see your game faces.

The Giants gets an angry faces and grunts. But J.J. Watt didn't convinces them.

J.J. Watt: No, no, no. Come on, guys. You can do better than that. Let me see your game faces like you life depends on it.

The Giants gets more angry faces and grunts louder.

J.J. Watt: Try this. (flexes his muscle)

The Giants gets more angry faces and grunts louder with their arms flexes.

J.J. Watt: Now you're getting it. That's it, guys. Now come and get me if you can.

Finally, The Giants gets more angry faces and grunts louder with their arms flexes and now coming to get J.J. Watt. But J.J. Watt did a same thing harder and the team scared them away.

In the conclusion, While they say goodbye to The NFL players and them a handshake and dap for each players. While Judy Trammell and the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders heads back to the bus. But Kimberly convinces John Madden's life lessons about tomorrow's football game.

The Giants: Bye, J.J. Later, Richard. See Ya, Clay. Later, Odell. Bye, Le'Veon. Bye, Antonio. See you later, Cam. Have a nice trip.

Kimberly: Excuse me, John. Mind if I ask you something?

John Madden: Yeah, sure.

Kimberly: My brother Danny and I got kind of a big game coming up. You got any advice?

John Madden: Good luck.

Danny: What? That's it?

John Madden: Well, actually, before I go, I really have something to say about these kids and to you too.

Before John Madden and Judy Trammell leaves he has one last life lessons and the team, cheerleaders, and coaches

Kimberly: All right, team. Listen up. John Madden has something to say.

Danny: Cheerleaders, you have to listen what Judy saying. Judy, you first.

Judy Trammell: Thanks. (To cheerleaders) I know you nervous. The Rest of the DCC are nervous too. But perform cheerleading in the game is huge opportunity. Now it's the time to step up the plate. Now it's time to take the true test. Now it's the time to prove yourself to become real cheerleaders for the big game tomorrow. All you gotta do is prove yourself and show them you are real cheerleaders just like you seen on football games (To Jessica) and especially you, Jessica. You ladies have a your own heart and a your own soul to become real cheerleaders. So, tonight...when you go home and I want you to wash your face, brush your teeth, say you prayers, and sleep dreams. Because tomorrow, all you gotta do is give them a show for tomorrow's game. You're team, unit, and sisterhood and I love you very much.

Giants Cheerleaders: We love you, too, Judy. (They group hug Judy).

Judy Trammell: Okay. Time for me to go. (To Jessica) And Jessica?

Jessica: Yeah?

Judy Trammell: It's nice to see you. Tell you mother I say hi and stay out of trouble.

Jessica: Okay. Thank you for teaching us the moves. (They hug each other) I'll see you soon.

Cheerleaders: Bye, Judy. See you later. Have a good trip.

Next to John Madden's advice.

John Madden: There's no big secret to winning football. It's doing what these guys do every game. Just go out and give it your best. Bottom line, I took a team to a Super Bowl, and we won. I even had some guys on that team that nobody wanted. But we were a team, and that's what you guys are. You're a football team. That's like a family, except you get to hit each other. But you have to stick together. Do that, and you'll be fine.

John Madden shakes Alex's and Tad's hand, give them thumbs up, and head back to the bus and Judy, too. The Giants says goodbye to John Madden and Judy Trammell, too.

The Giants: Thanks, Mr. Madden. See you!

Cut to the scene, Kevin is giving them advice for tomorrow's football game against the Little Giants.

Kevin: Let me tell you people something. This ain't just a football. This is your hopes, your dreams, your ambitions, your soul in a roll. It's your life. Tomorrow on that field, it's do or die. Win or cry!

Mike: Go, baby! Go!

Kevin raise his hand to Mike and tell him to pipe down.

Kevin: (cont'd) Men, tonight when you go home, I want you to brush your little teeth. I want you to wash your little faces. And I want you to sleep dreams of football glory... because tomorrow, we're gonna crush the Little Giants into smithereens. What do you say, men?

The Cowboys are cheering for tomorrow's big game. Who knows what would happen in at tomorrow's big game. Could the Giants wins or the Cowboys wins the game tomorrow afternoon? There's only one way to find tomorrow afternoon.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **What would happen in tomorrow's big football game between Kevin's Cowboys against Danny's and Kimberly's Giants? Could Kevin win? Or Danny and Kimberly win? Well, it looks like we going to find out in the next chapter because we're out of time. I like said that's the end of the chapter for now. Until next time. See you later, alligator!**

 **Note: John Madden, Cam Newton, Richard Sherman, J.J. Watt, Clay Matthews, Antonio Brown, Le'Veon Bell, Judy Trammell and the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders are special appearance in this story just like in the movie of Little Giants.**

 **Read and Review.**


	12. True Agenda & True Love

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and Anjali Bhrama because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Alex is sitting in the bench watching the two couples kissing at the river on the rowboat and so does Becky. Junior comes here to talk to Alex.

Junior: What's up, Ant-Man?

Alex: Sup, J-u-n-i-o-r! (Giving dap to Junior)

Junior: How's a hangin'?

Alex: I'm just chillin', bro. I'm just watching the couples kissing each other on the rowboat and, I was thinking…

Junior: (interrupts) About what? (Alex pauses) What's on your mind?

Alex: I was thinking about that I will really want kiss the girl. But I never been in love before.

Junior: Who the girl you want to kiss?

Alex: Jessica. Jessica and I been friends ever since 3rd grade. We went to the same school together, same class together, and we live in the same neighborhood but she lives across the street. And like I said I was thinking about that I will really want kiss the girl. But I never been in love before and I never kiss the girl in my life.

Junior (laughs) That's cute. That was so damn cute.

Alex: What? (Junior still laughing) (annoyed) What's so funny?

Junior: (stops laughing) Oh, Nothing. Nothing. Anyways, I think you need to slow your role a little and you kinda moving too fast. All you gotta do is talk to Jessica.

Alex: Talk about what?

Junior: Um, I don't know. Like sharing feeling, commitment, or something like that.

Alex: (sighs) I'm not sure, Junior. But, It's worth a try. I think I'll get it a go.

Junior: Good. And there she is now. (Jessica has showed up) Go ahead and talk to her. I'll going see your cousin. I'll see you tomorrow game.

Alex: All right. Cool, man. I hope we win this game tomorrow. (Fist bumps Junior)

Jessica comes to the bench and sits next to Alex.

Jessica: Hi, Alex.

Alex: Hey, Jessica.

Jessica: Something's wrong?

Alex: No, nothing wrong. But I'm little bit of nervous about the game tomorrow.

Jessica: Listen, Alex. We might not win the game. But you and your team gotta play the game for fun and the fans will respect us. And you know I will always be with you no matter what.

Alex: Yeah, how do you figure that?

Jessica: Remember you brought John Madden, Judy Trammell, and the NFL Players to practice and lectures about how to play football and tomorrow's game?

Alex: Yeah.

Jessica: That was so inspirational. I am really proud of you. Your Uncle Danny and your mother, too.

Alex: I was wondering, how do you know about your cousin Judy Trammell, the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders coordinator?

Jessica: That was my grandmother's second cousin. My grandmother's cousin husband from Dallas, Texas. My mom and Judy are second cousins. I was following my cousin Judy footsteps and I haven't seen my cousin since the game when I when to The Cowboys game against Redskins in Arlington.

Alex: Oh. I didn't know that. Hey, um, Jessica? I just want to tell you that... Anju is deaf and I gotta speak sign language. And you should speak sign language when it comes to deaf-mute people. But she can speak.

Jessica: Oh, I knew that. But I know how to speak sign language a little bit. But not much.

Alex: I can teach you more. And by the way, Jessica, I Just want you to show you. (Pulls out of necklace dog tag and give it to Jessica)

Jessica: What's that?

Alex: That my lucky dog tags with my father picture it. My father was in the U.S. Air Force and serving country in Afghanistan. Two weeks before he was honorable discharged, my father was killed in the plane crash on his last battle.

Jessica: When he died?

Alex: About 4 years ago when I was 8 years old. I wish my father was still alive to see me play football tomorrow. (pauses) And speaking of my football, my father used to played football in high school and college, but he never got a chance made into NFL.

Jessica: Why not?

Alex: When he used to played wide receiver, about following week before the playoffs in his college senior year, he has a concussion and a neck injury. After the surgery, he was withdrawn from the football career. About two years later after he graduated from college, my dad met my mom since college days, my dad married to my mom after college, and after that, he joined to U.S. Air Force before my mom was pregnant with me. My parents gave me full name... and my full name is Robert Alexander Granger III. My dad called me Alex for short, because I got my first name from my father and my grandfather. (pauses) When I was 5 years old, my mom and dad give me nickname: Ant-Man. Because since I love to read, collecting comic books, and collecting bugs. Also, Ant-Man is my favorite superhero and Also, Batman, Superman, Iron Man, Captain America, Wolverine, Hulk, and even Spider-Man too, but Ant-Man is my all-time favorite. My dad told me and he said "I may be small but I'm mighty, like David defeated Goliath because the bigger they are, the harder they fall, one day I will have a growth spurt when I get older, bigger, and taller." Now it's just me and my mom and I took good care of her.

Jessica: Wow. That was sad but deep story of your childhood. I never thought about your father passing and I'm sorry to hear of your father's death. At least you got your mother. She's is very strong woman. And you can be strong, too. By the way, I have something for you. (She gives him a old cross necklace from Jessica and close his hand)

Alex: What's that?

Jessica: That's my old cross necklace. Just stay focused, this gives to how to be faith to yourself and anybody, and it's just the game and that's how you play for fun. But not only for yourself for your teammates. You may not win the game but you gotta have faith for your team, for your mother, for your family, for your friends, for me, and for yourself. I want you to keep it. Remember, don't lose this one.

Alex: Thanks, Jessica. You helped me a lot. I also want you to have it. (He gives her old dog tag from Alex)

Jessica: Your dog tag, huh?

Alex: Yeah. But that my two old dog tags and it was my grandfather. My father gave me two dog tags for my birthday. But now, I keep one and I let you have one. You do the same just like you let me have your old cross necklace. But that dog tag, for good luck charm.

Jessica: Thanks, Alex. (Jessica kiss Alex on her cheek and Alex is very shock)

Jessica: What?

Alex: I have never thought of the girl kissing me in the cheek just like you, Jessica. But not from the lips. Do you know what else?

Jessica: What?

Alex: How about a good luck charm for tomorrow's big game.

Jessica giggles and they kiss each other with their lips and holding hands for ten seconds.

Jessica: (sighs) Um, Alex, there's something you should know.

Alex: What?

Jessica: (sighs) I think we're moving too fast. But, um…

Alex: So, what you saying?

Jessica: (Smiles) I been wanted that for long time and that was great.

Alex: Me, too.

Kimberly: Well, I gotta go. Thanks for necklaces you gave me. I wish you good luck for tomorrow's game.

Alex: You do the same. (They hug each other)

Alex and Jessica left each other and they can see them tomorrow's game. Next scene Junior walks to Becky who sitting on the rowboat underneath and put his hands on Becky's eyes.

Junior: (Put hands on Becky eyes) Guess who?

Becky: Who?

Junior: Me.

Becky: Hey, Junior.

Junior: Hey, that's disgusting. It looks like they're trying to swallow each other's heads.

Becky: They're doing it all wrong. You have to move your head dramatic, like Kevin Costner in Robin Hood. Like this.

Junior: No. In movies, they do that chicken-pecking, mouth half-open thing. Like this. "Hey, baby." (Kissing his hands)

Becky: No Way.

Junior: Check this out. My cousin told me that her and her boyfriend use their tongues.

Becky: Ew! That's disgusting.

Junior: I know. Spit swappers.

Becky: Yeah, kind of like them. (Jerks her thumb to points them out)

Junior: Tonsil hockey.

Becky: You know the only problem with kissing your own hand is?

Junior: What?

Becky: It doesn't kiss back.

Junior: You wanna learn how to kiss?

Becky: I didn't say that. Do you?

Junior: No. I just got that vomit taste.

Becky: Hey, we'll have to learn how sooner or later... I mean, if you wanna have kids and get a job and shit.

Junior: Wait a minute. You can have kids without kissing.

Becky: Yeah. Not even you can't get a job.

Junior: Well, I'll become a teacher.

Becky: But what if you were forced to? Don't you think it wouldn't be a close friend? What if I get closer to you? You know, for scientific purposes and stuff. (Becky slides by to Junior but Junior slides back and falls down)

Junior (scoffs) No way! If I had to learn how to kiss, and I mean absolutely, positively...no way out of it, no matter what, can't get out of it, I had to learn how to kiss...Well then, I think I'd want to learn with...

Becky: (interrupted) Let me guess. Debbie.

Junior: I don't know.

Becky: But if not her, definitely another cheerleader-type, right?

Junior: Maybe. I don't know. Look, this is really weird.

He's get up and walks out of here But when de does Becky calls out Junior to have something to say.

Becky: Hey, Junior. If I was like a cheerleader, you'd wanna learn with me.

Junior: But you're not. You're different. You're cool. You're the Icebox. Come on, you're probably the only girl I've met that can beat up my dad. Anyways, I'll see you later.

Later that night, Becky goes to Jessica's House while she doing the moves before the game tomorrow in the living room. She's rings the doorbell twice and she needs to talk about some girl thing.

Jessica: I'll get it! (She walks up to the door and answering before she's open) Who it is?

Becky: It's me. Icebox.

She's opens the door and hug her.

Jessica: Hey, Icebox.

Becky: Hey, Jessica. Do you got a minute?

Jessica: Sure. What's up?

Becky: Listen. I just come by a tell you that… (She's whispers her ear)

Jessica: Okay. Come on in!

Becky come to Jessica's House and Jessica takes Becky to her room so she needs to talk. Becky enters Jessica's room and closes the door.

Jessica: So, what's on your mind?

Becky: Jessica. There's something that I want to tell you.

Jessica: What?

Becky: Jessica. I want to be on your cheerleader squad.

Jessica: What?!

Becky: (Covers her mouth, shushes her, and talks quietly) Not so loud. I said I want to be on your cheerleader team. Do you have an extra uniform?

Jessica: Yeah I do. Why?

Becky: Because. I don't think I'm not going to play tomorrow. I just want to support the team not playing for the team.

Jessica: Okay. I been thinking I need an extra girl. Well, welcome to the squad and by the way.

Becky: What?

Jessica: I really need you help?

Becky: What?

Jessica: You'll see. By the way, Becky.

Becky: What?

Jessica: Come on in and let's going to my room upstairs and we can have a girl talk.

Becky: Okay.

When Becky comes in and closes the door right behind her, Jessica took Becky up to the room, so she can have a girl talk. The scene cuts to Danny's house where he's looking in the mirror and talks trash to himself and Kimberly too. They get ready for a game tomorrow.

Kimberly: What the blue hell is wrong with you, Ref? Are you goddamn blind or something? Come on, Ref, why don't you call something for crying out loud? He might took his legs off. What? Come on, Ref, Are you throwing me out? That's not fair, that's bullshit. I'll kick your ass right back to footlocker where you working at.

Danny: Oh, hell no, you don't. You can't. This team has come too far to be shot down on a bullshit call. Watch the grabbing, zebra. They're giving him the business. What? You're throwing me out? I'll throw you out. I'll throw your mother out.

Alex: Hey, Mom. Hey, Uncle Danny.

Kimberly: Hey, sweetie.

Danny: Hi, champ. What you been?

Alex: I just went out for walk to get some fresh air for tomorrow's game.

Danny: Where's Becky?

Alex: She's on her way shortly. Um, Uncle Danny, can I have a word with you...like man to man chat?

Danny: Okay. How about in the kitchen?

Alex: Cool.

Danny: Hey, um, Kimmy. I'm going to be in the kitchen and talk to Alex for a minute. I'll be back.

Kimberly: (off screen) Okay! Take your time!

Danny walks to the kitchen with Alex.

Danny: All right, Alex. So, what's on your mind?

Alex: Uncle Danny. I really really have some great news and you might going to like this.

Danny: Okay. So, tell me the great news.

Alex: I know this girl and it's about Jessica.

Danny: What about her?

Alex: Becky, Junior, Jessica and I went to the park that nearby the pond. Jessica and I sat in the bench and talking about tomorrow's game and stuff. And on top of that, There's something you should know.

Danny: What else did you do besides talking.

Alex: Like I said. There's something you should know that.. um... um... Jessica kissed me in my cheek and after that, Jessica and I kissed in the lip.

Danny: What? You kissed Jessica Walker?

Alex: (Annoyed and shush him) Not so loud. My mom will hear you. And yeah, I'm serious. I kissed Jessica in the lips.

Danny is laughing about the kissing and stuff.

Alex: (annoyed) What?

Danny: (Stops laughing) Okay. I'll stop laughing. I try not to laugh. Okay. (breathes) Ohh, Alex. This is the first time you kissed the girl. I think you kinda moving too fast for that but...that was very cool. You become a manhood now. But not yet becoming a man. You know something else, Alex. It's just a buddy to buddy kiss in the lips and some of kids did that for the first time. It's part of the puberty.

Alex: Yeah. I get it. But, I'm only 12. Becky and I share birthdays together and we're in the same age. I really can't lead to sex yet. I'm not really for sex.

Danny: Of course you're not and it's true. But one day you get older you understand this.

Alex: Thanks, Uncle Danny. But there's something else. It's about my father. (Exhales and starting to tearing up) I wish my father was here to see me play football but now he's dead and he never got a chance to see me play. (Sniffs and wipe his tears) I wish I want him back and it's not fair that he got killed in the crash! I wish I was taller by now but now I'm just a short kid but now I really can't football. Uncle Kevin was right and those boys from Cowboys who got picked from the team was right, too. (stammering) I-I-I'm really too short to play football. (small cries)

Danny: (Puts his hands on his shoulders) Hey. Hey. Now, come on, Alex. Uncle Kevin and those boys was wrong. It's nothing wrong for been short and life is too short to criticize. Do you remember what your father told you before he died? "You may be small but you're mighty, Like David defeated Goliath cause the bigger they are, the harder they fall, one day you will have a growth spurt when you get older, bigger and taller." and You're father was right. All you have to do It's believe in your yourself and step up in the game.

Alex: Yeah, right. (sniffs) I should've belong to the Cowboys... and Becky... and her friends… and my friends, too. You can never beat you my Uncle Kevin at everything.

Danny: No, that's not true. I did beat him once and your mom beat him and me few times.

Alex: (Wipes his tears again) Since when?

Danny: We were the kids. We used to race our bikes at Cherry Hill after school. We race every day. He always beat me and your mom beat me like 8 or 9 times, but one time I beat them.

Alex: Wait a minute. You beat my mom and my Uncle Kevin in bike racing at Cherry Hill?

Danny: Yes, I did, Alex. Kevin and your mother eat my dust. But I respect your mother, but Your Uncle didn't. I always look out for your mother but your Uncle going against me and your mother.

Alex: That as a short story I ever heard. Thanks, Uncle Danny. For standing up to me. You treat me like my father that I used to have.

Danny: I always like out for you and you're my favorite nephew. (They hug each other)

After the conversation between Danny and Alex, Becky came home with a box. Alex is going upstairs to his room.

Becky: Hey, Aunt Kimmy.

Kimberly: Hey, honey. Where you been?

Becky: Over Jessica's House. Where's my dad?

Kimberly: He's in the kitchen.

Danny came to the living room and Kimberly is going in the kitchen. Becky is going upstairs with a box.

Danny: Hey, Becky.

Becky: Hey, Dad. Bye, Dad.

Danny: Hang on. What do you got, a victory cake? Half that team's allergic to chocolate.

Becky: It's not a cake, Dad.

Danny: You can't sneak away without telling me what it is.

Becky: It's nothing.

Danny: Okay. If my little fullback wants to surprise me that's all right with me.

Becky: (shocks) Little fullback? Your little fullback? That's all I am to you, isn't it? Your little fullback. Your ticket to beating Kevin and winning the game.

Danny: Becky, what's wrong?

Becky What's wrong? Everything's wrong. Do you know what Mom used to call me? Her little princess. When she tucked me in the sheet and she'd go, "Good night, little princess." Then she'd kiss me on my cheeks. Then she'd pull the covers all around me.

Danny: And you remember that?

Becky: Yeah. She wouldn't let me play football. She wouldn't call me her little fullback either.

Danny: Becky, look, Mom's not here anymore. She left us. She quit.

Becky: No! She didn't quit. She just found a better team. You know what? I'm not playing tomorrow.

Danny: Hey! Wait a minute, Becky! This was your idea. This game was the most important thing in the world to you and Alex. Remember?

Becky: No, that where you're wrong, Dad, it was not my idea that game was the most important thing in the world to me and Alex. But this game means everything in the world...to Aunt Kimmy...and to you. (Drops the box)

Becky drops the box, runs off the stairs, and starts to cry. Becky was right, "It was not her idea that game was the most important thing in the world to her and Alex. But this game means everything in the world to Danny, Kimberly, and to everybody." Danny picks up the box and he's found out inside the box is the cheerleader uniform and Becky become a cheerleader for the team tomorrow. Alex about to say something to Becky, but she ignored him and walk out on him. As a result, Alex tries to convince to say a word to Becky.

Alex: Hey, Becky. I have something to tell...

Becky: (frustrated and interrupts) What it is now?!

Alex: Hey, cuz. Calm down. I just want to talk to you. That's all.

Becky: All right! You got five minutes. So make a quick.

Becky goes to her room and she brings along with Alex so she can talk.

Becky: You want to talk? Go ahead. Talk.

Alex: Okay. I just want something to tell you about that I...

Becky: (Interrupted him again with sarcastically) You kissed Jessica in the lips. (scoffs) Well, congratulations.

Alex: (concerned) Now come on, Becky, why you gotta be so mean? What's going down, my cuz? There's something wrong with you?

Becky: I just don't want to talk about it. Now can you just leave me... (sighs) Look, I'm sorry that I'm took it out on you. It's not you, Alex. I'm just don't think that I don't want to play football tomorrow.

Alex: What? Why not?

Becky: It's just I want do something different what the girls do. I will be the cheerleader tomorrow and I am now.

Beginning to scold, argue and disagree with each other.

Alex: (Chuckles and scolds) Oh, no. No. No. No. No, Becky, no! You can't do that! You can't even quit playing football to become a cheerleader!

Becky: Yes I am! As you can see, Alex, I am a girl and I can choose whatever I want to choose, I can call my own shots, and you can't tell me what to choose and what I become one! You see? I'm not like the boys who is an athletic! My mom won't let me play football and she called me little princess!

Alex: (growls) You know what? You are a damn fool! You know that?! I mean come on, cuz. You are different than other girls, you are an Icebox, you're better than half the boys, you can be buff, tough, and bad. And Look at me I can be small but I'm mighty, I can run fast, and sometimes I can be a scrapper one. I treated you like my sister that I never have. You treated me like a brother like you never have neither. We in the same age and we share birthdays together. Other than that, we are family! That what families do, they fight each other, embrace each other, help each other, talk to each other to contact, forgive each other and make us laugh for joy and sad for sorrows!

Becky: You know what? You're right. You absolutely right. I just want to say that I'm sorry that I stabbed you in the back and turn against you, your friends, and my friends! I never have a brother and a sister. I'm an only child and you are, too. But you don't even know about girls and shit. Uncle Kevin was right I'm a girl and I can't play football. Girls can't play football and not even short guys like you can't play football neither. I bet you and your team will kick your assess tomorrow!

Alex: (Growls and leaves Becky's room) Oh, this is bullshit! This is freaking bullshit! Goddamn it, son of a bitch!

Alex walks out of Becky's room and Becky slams her door and begins to cry. Alex still cussing out, goes to his room, and close the door. Kimberly and Danny sits down on the couch and tries to figure it out this situation.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Since Becky will not play football tomorrow and become a cheerleader, Would Alex and the Giants will play the game without Becky? We going have to find out next time! That's all folks...for now! If you have a thoughts and comments about this chapter, make one. Until next time, sports fans. See ya!**

 **Read and Review.**


	13. Prepare for Tomorrow's Big Game

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and Anjali Bhrama because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

The first scene where they building the football field at the Kevin O'Shea Stadium located in pastoral Urbania. Kevin's Cowboys will taking on Danny and Kimberly's Giants tomorrow afternoon. Let's start with Hanon, Hanon's Dad throws a football to Hanon at the backyard.

Hanon: Come on, Dad. Throw it in here.

Hanon's Dad throws a football to Hanon and he misses three times and after that he's talking to his hands.

Hanon: (Talking to his hands) Come on, fellas. Tomorrow's the big one. Don't let me down.

Next scene is Jake in shirtless looking in the mirror and talks trash to himself about the intimidation.

Jake: You want intimidation? I'll show you intimidation. (He's flexes his muscle and growls)

Next scene is Marcus looks in the mirror showing his game face. After that he took off his glasses with his game face and puts on his face paint in both side of his face. The next scene is Johnny and his cousins Blossom and Tommy, Johnny's father finished packing his briefcase and ready to leave.

Johnny's Dad: Okay, kids, I'll be back in a few days. Be good and take care your grandma, okay?

Johnny, Blossom, and Tommy: Okay.

Johnny: Bye, Dad.

Tommy: Later, Uncle.

Blossom: See ya, Uncle.

Johnny hugs his father and Blossom and Tommy hugs his uncle and saying goodbye and their Grandmother wave goodbye and smile at him. After that, their grandmother hugs their children. In the next scene at outside of the backyard, Timmy target practice by shooting his toy guns with darts on football dummy and he blow his gun.

Timmy: (chuckles) How you like that, amigos?

After that, Timmy turns around slowly to another dummy and runs through the dummy to tackle. The next scene is Rudy in the bed and his parents kiss on his forehead and tell them good night.

Rudy's Mom: You get a good night's sleep.

Rudy's Dad: Don't think about football.

Rudy: I won't, Daddy.

After they leave the room, Rudy pull up his blanket and still wearing his cleats. The next scene is Shane and Shawn is doing their 20 push-ups (counting out one by one) and they on 14 right now.

Shane: 15!

Shawn: 16!

Shane: 17!

Shawn: 18!

Shane: 19!

Shane and Shawn: 20! (growls and screams)

Now they finally finished their push-ups, they growls, solve each other, slap hands each other, hit their shoulders twice (Slaps first and then hammer punches), bump heads lightly, and they screams and growls call each other names ranting and raving.

Shane: Shawn!

Shawn: Shane!

Shane: I'm Hawk!

Shawn: I'm Animal!

Shane: I'm on the weak side!

Shawn: I'm on the strong side!

Shane and Shawn: Who we are?! (Pauses) We are The Legion of Doom, baby! What a rush! (Screams, flexing their muscle, and stick their tounge out)

After the rant and rave for intimidation for tomorrow's game, they playing wrestling with each other. The next scene is Derek is doing the jump rope 100 times while listen to his music on his android phone. After he finishes and he breathes heavily to catching a breath.

Derek: (To himself) I'm ready for the big game tomorrow. I'm ready for the big game tomorrow. (yells) I'm ready for the big game tomorrow!

The Next scene is Arnold, Eddie, and Alicia are jogging around the neighborhood block.

Arnold: Hey, dude. We gotta jog around the neighborhood.

Eddie: Yeah, man. For how long?

Alicia: Um, Say like 4 times and we got two laps left. We gotta exercise and then we gotta get some sleep because we got a big game tomorrow.

Arnold: You right, Alicia.

Eddie: (Tap Alicia's shoulder) I'm with you, cuz.

They continue to jog around the block before bedtime. The Next scene is Tad is doing the pull-ups right behind of his closet.

Tad: Three. Four. Five. (put his hand on his wrist to do one hand) Six. Seven. Eight. Nine.

Tad is still doing pull-ups while standing on the crate and that is kinda cheating. Next scene is Nubie is doing creating the football plays on the computer and he found something new to those players. Back to the scene with Marcus still putting on face paint on his face and he look like a clown. Back to the scene with Jake still looking in the mirror and talks to himself.

Jake: I want to pump you up.

Jake still flexing his muscle, too. The next scene, Junior is ready throw football to the dummy. Before he throws a football, he is hiking the ball.

Junior: Ready! Set! Hut! Hut!

Junior successfully throws the football to the dummy. The next scene, Anjali meditates for tomorrow's game. The next scene, Jessica is brushing her pom-poms. After that, Danny picks up her cheerleader uniform on her nightstand and he kiss Becky's forehead. Finally, Alex is saying his prayer before he hops into bed.

Alex: (Father, son, holy, ghost sign and praying) Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray to God my soul to take. If I should live for other days, I pray the Lord to guide my ways. Father, unto thee I pray, Thou hast guarded me all day; Safe I am while in thy sight, Safely let me sleep tonight. Bless my friends, the whole world bless; Help me to learn helpfulness; Keep me every in thy sight; So to all I say good night. When I wake up tomorrow, I'm ready for a big football game and god bless to my family. God bless with my Mom, Uncle Danny, Becky, Uncle Kevin, Aunt Karen, Debbie, Priscilla, my friends too and especially Jessica. Including my dad if he's still alive and my Aunt Claire; Becky's mom if she still around when Uncle Danny left him and Becky too. So be it, until my team victory is America's and there is no enemy, but peace! Amen!

Alex hops into bed and turn his Cincinnati Bengals helmet lamp off. When Kimberly knock on his door before Alex goes to sleep.

Alex: Come in.

Kimberly: (Kimberly open his door) Hi, Alex.

Alex: Hey, Mom. What's up?

Kimberly: Alex. I think we need to talk.

Alex: So, what up?

Kimberly: I'm came here to talk about what you did today, um, today at the gas station when you went for walk, while we were in the middle of practice...is you brought John Madden, few of NFL Players, Judy Trammell and Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders in his station. What were they doing and why they came here today?

Alex: Mom, the reason why I brought them here, our team needs some help to pick up their pieces since they was gave up and I'm not giving up on them.

Kimberly: You know something, Alex. I just want to say that…you did a great job brought those people and that was so inspirational to those people that our team need help. I'm very proud of you and thanks for assist.

Alex: No problem, Mom.

Kimberly: Now gets some shut eyes because we have a big game tomorrow afternoon.

Alex: Okay, Mom.

Kimberly: (Kiss on his son's forehead) Good night, Sweetheart.

Alex: Good night, Mom.

Kimberly leaves the room and closes the door and Alex smiles. In the night time at the suburban neighborhood, the police car patrolling around the neighborhood and one of the officers on the loudspeaker made an announcement.

Police Officer on the Loudspeaker: Good night, Urbania. And a special good luck to all tomorrow's players.

Now since Becky can't play football and becoming a cheerleader tomorrow. What will happen the Giants will play without Becky tomorrow?

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **So, that's it for tonight. What would happen in the big football game tomorrow? Could Be the Giants or the Cowboys? Don't worry, sports fans. We gonna find out next time. Be sure to make a comment on this chapter and previous chapter. See ya!**

 **Read and Review.**


	14. Giants vs Cowboys: First Half

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and Anjali Bhrama because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

In the next day at Kevin O'Shea Stadium located in pastoral Urbania, The marching band playing the music in the beginning of the game. Citizens of Urbania has showed up at the game to the statdium, they have jumbotron scoreboard behind the field level seats on the top between the goal dimensions just like the NFL and College Football (not the dome). The two announcers beginning to talk, including one of the greatest, the legendary, the hall of famer NFL Quarterback of the history, Troy Aikman.

Cliff Parson: Well, hello again, everybody. This is Cliff Parson, your play-by-play announcer.

Troy Aikman: And I'm Troy Aikman, your color announcer for a special broadcast today's game. What a day it is.

Cliff Parson: We're at Kevin O'Shea Stadium located in pastoral Urbania, Ohio scene of what's become known as "Mania in Urbania."

Troy Aikman: I'm talking about the two team are ready to rumble at Mania in Urbania. The Cowboys are taking on the Giants will be on today's matchup.

At the Cowboys' locker room, The Cowboys are warming up and put on their uniform and equipment to great ready for a game today. And Mike popping his son's neck.

Murphy: Yeah, let's go.

Mike: (Popping Spike's neck) Now shake it up. Feel good?

Kevin come to the locker room with Father Kelly and Kevin tells them to quiet down so Father Kelly can hear the prayer.

Kevin: Guys, quiet down! Hold it. Father Kelly is kind enough to say a prayer for our victory today.

The Cowboys: Yeah!

Kevin: Pipe down! All right. Quiet down for christ sake! Hey, shut up! (The Cowboys' silences) Go ahead, Father.

Father Kelly: As we are about to embark on this journey of athletic competition... we pause to reflect. It is not whether you win or lose…

The Giants: Giants! Giants! Giants!

Kevin: What the hell?

The loud noise of this locker room coming from the vent is the Giants locker room chanting and banging. The Cowboys are protesting to kill the Giants but they have to save it for the game.

Spike: Let's kill him!

Mike: They don't respect you!

Rudy: Hey, Briggs, you big snot-ball, I'll eat you for lunch!

Derek: Hey, Patterson, I'm gonna run you down like a cheetah and bite your head off!

Shawn: Let me try mine, Derek.

Shane: Me, too, dude. (To Shawn) Scoot over, bro.

Shane and Shane: Hey, Murphy! We bet your sister is at the game and we gonna make love to your sister!

Briggs, Patterson, and Murphy tries to fight with Rudy, Derek, Shane, and Shawn. But one of the Cowboys players hold them back to save it for the game.

Rivera: Chill out, guys. Save it for the game.

Greeson: Come on, guys. We gonna kick their asses today. (yells at the Giants) We're gonna stomp you in the ground, you retards!

Kimberly: All right. All right. All right. Guys, cool it.

Tad: One sec, Coach. Paging Spike the putz!

Mike: (Mike holding Spike's back) Hey, hey! Hang on, son. What's the matter?

Junior: That's right, Spike! Icebox is gonna defrost you!

Mike still holding him back.

Mike: You're getting fired up? Yeah, there you go, son. Save that rage! Uncork it on the first person you hit.

The Giants cheering and give each other hive fives and fist bumps.

Danny: All right, all right, all right. Enough of that.

Junior: Relax, Coach. We're unstoppable! (High five to Alex)

Anjali: (Sign language) I am ready to kick the Cowboys butts! (High five to Alex)

Arnold: Hell, yeah, Coach. We're really intense! We gonna take the Cowboys down to zero! (High five back and forth to Eddie)

The Giants: Yeah!

Jessica and Becky comes to The Giants locker room and she's wearing the Giants Cheerleader uniform.

Jessica: Hey, guys. I just want to came here because Icebox has something to say.

Becky: Hey, guys.

Everybody shocked except for Alex he turns back on Becky because Becky is a cheerleader for a team.

Alex: (Turns back on Becky) Humpf, looks who finally decide to show up.

Marcus: Becky?

Becky: Look, Jessica and I just came by to wish you good luck and have a great game... and especially you, Alex.

Alex: (scoffs and mumbles) Yeah, whatever.

Jessica: We'll be rooting for you, guys.

Derek: Yo, Alex. Your prima is a cheerleader.

Junior: Yeah. I gotta tell you, Ant-Dude. I can't believe your cousin is a cheerleader and I was wondering...

Alex: (interrupted) Don't even say that, guys.

Danny: All right. Everything's gonna be okay. Let's talk about strategy, guys.

Marcus: Strategy? Without Becky, we're gonna be Cream of Wheat.

Tad: Without Icebox, Spike's gonna rip off my face and wear it on Halloween.

Shawn: We really don't stand a chance with Icebox.

Shane: Hell yeah, Coach. We gonna get our asses kick today.

Rudy: I'm leaving the country. I'm going to New Mexico.

Everybody's trying to bail out of locker by Alex stops them from leaving.

Alex: Hey, guys! (Blows a whistle with his fingers) Hey, guys. Now, I have something to say and you all gotta listen. Now, whether we win this game or not. Becky or no *Becky*. Icebox or no *Icebox*. We gonna go out there and play the game just for fun and give it our best. We busted our asses off out there. We made the team. With my Uncle Danny and my mom made the team. We are going to play as a team. All we gotta do it's get out there is play the game for fun and give it our best. So, you with me?

The Giants: Yeah!

Alex: (disgusted groan) Come on, guys. You didn't convince me. Are you with me?!

The Giants: (louder) Yeah!

Kimberly: Thanks, Alex. (To The Giants) And by the way, guys. I got something to show you.

The Giants: What? What is it?

Kimberly pulls out of custom made New York Giants Football Home Jersey. She got Jersey number 22 in her hand.

Derek: Ooh, shit.

Shawn: Man, this shit is legit.

Shane: Good thing we didn't have to wear those antique football equipment no more.

Alicia: From now on. We're going wear real football equipment.

Blossom: You said it, girlfriend. (High five with Alicia)

Anjali: (Sign language) Oh, god, I love it!

Tommy: Whoa, Mama! I going have to wear this one.

Arnold: Radical!

Eddie: Cool! I like that.

Tad: (disappointed) Death shrouds.

Kimberly turns the jersey around and it says #22 - Ant-Man.

Kimberly: Hey, Alex. Here's your name's on the back.

Jake: So the guys at the morgue can identify the bodies.

Kimberly: Correction, Jake. But we have nickname but not your surnames. (To Alex) Catch!

Alex: (Caught the jersey) Wow! I like those jersey and even though blue is my favorite.

Danny: Who's wants it?!

Danny and Kimberly throws a jersey to everybody like Derek has a jersey #88 - Blaster, Shawn has a jersey #43 - Animal, Shane has a jersey #24 - Hawk, and the rest of players got a jersey. About few minute later, everybody got on equipment and uniforms and ready for a game. But before Shawn and Alicia goes they have some to say to each other.

Alicia: Hey, Shawn. I just want to wish you good luck and I always will be your side.

Shawn: You do the same, Alicia. We always gotta stick together, no matter what. Cause we the team.

Alicia: I got something for you to wish you good luck. (She kiss Shawn on the cheek)

Shawn smiles and goes with the team to join them. In the next scene before the game starts, before they going in the field and coming out of the tunnel, Mike and Butz holding the sign where it says Cowboys to represent. The Cowboys gets intense and Kevin has some few words.

Kevin: Hold up! Gentlemen! Listen up! I just want you remember...this ain't just a football.

The Cowboys: It's our lives!

(Song playing: Burn It to the Ground by Nickelback) They come out of the tunnel with a smoke pyrotechnics, ran through, rip the sign, and the fire pyrotechnics went off. They cheering for the team as well.

Cliff Parson: Here come the Cowboys!

Troy Aikman: And the Head Coach of the team is Kevin O'Shea. Case you know, Cliff. I was playing for the Dallas Cowboys over the years. I carried the team to the Super Bowl three times and I won the Super Bowl with the team. I'm a three time Super Bowl Champion.

Cliff Parson: You said it, Troy. Kevin O'Shea was a football player since high school and college days. He was a Heisman Trophy winner.

Kevin: Let's go, guys. Come on.

Mike: (To Spike) Okay? Here we go. All right!

In the next scene before the game starts, they doing the same thing, while Tad's Father and Rudy's Father holding the sign where it says Giants to represent. Some of the Giants players gets intense and tense. Danny has some few words.

Danny: Okay. Remember, guys, this is just a football...just air and pig intestines.

The Giants: (Some of the players disgusted) Eww!

Kimberly: All right. Come on. Let's get out there. And just Ingore the smoke and smoke pyrotechnics!

(Song playing: Song 2 by Blur) They come out of the tunnel with a smoke pyrotechnics, ran through sign, but they didn't. The sign reflect back and falls down. Looks like they failed to run through the sign, but anyways they cheering for the team as well. The Cowboys laughing at them. They got back up by helping the Giants cheerleaders. The shower of sparks firework pyrotechnics went off to move the Giants players and cheerleaders out of the way.

Cliff Parson: Uh-oh! Looks the The Giants falls down.

Troy Aikman: Yeah. It seems they are small but they underdogs. They called themselves the Little Giants.

Jake: I can't see with this thing on!

Everybody got back up, avoiding the the sparks fireworks, and the fans still cheering for the Giants and so does everybody. The Mayor has something to say to make an announcement on the microphone.

Mayor: (feeback) Is this on? Is this...? Great to see you, folks. Welcome to the park. Ladies and Gentlemen. Before we get started, we have a special guest for star-spangled banner national anthem song... one of greatest R&B superstar and multi-Grammy Awards winner. Ms. Mary J. Blige!

Mary J. Blige: Thanks. Hi there, Urbania! How you doin' this afternoon?! And I have a something special treat for you today. If you please to rise up for the flag, put your hands in your hearts, and slient for a moment.

The military drill team with a big United States flag holding appears and the marching band appears to play the intro of star-spangled banner national anthem. And now, All football players, coaches, cheerleaders, and fans of attendance stands up for the flag and put their hand on thier hearts for a moment of silence and Mary J. Blige is now singing.

Mary J. Blige: (singing) _"O say can you see, by the dawn's early light, What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming, Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there; O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"_

The songs ends and they clapping because Mary J. Blige has left the building.

Mayor: Ladies and Gentlemen. Please give welcome for Mary J. Blige. And now... today, Kevin's Pee-Wee Cowboys are gonna test their mini-muscles... against Danny and Kimberly's Little Giants.

Kevin: Little Giants, nice touch, you two.

Danny: I thought you'd like that.

The Mayor: Guys. Kevin, you call it.

Kevin: Heads.

Kimberly: (Caught the coin) Excuse me, Mayor. I was wondering that how come he gets to call it?

Kevin: Kimmy, what's difference does it make? You guys kick off, we ram it down your throat. We kick off, take it from you both, and then ram it down your throat.

Danny: Come on, Kevin. You've been bossing us around since we were kids. Will you stop it already.

Kevin: Hey guys, it's football. You don't ask for things. You take them.

Danny: Like you took my ticket to that World Series with that?

Kimberly: When that last time we went to the Cleveland Browns game against Patriots at the playoffs wildcard round? Like 1995?

Mayor: Guys, cut it out! You're siblings.

Kimberly: Not by choice.

Kevin: Hey, back off! I don't have to take that. Not from a guy who sunk his last dime into a broken down gas station.

Danny: That busted down gas station it's been servicing this community for over 40 years. It's a landmark.

Kevin: Ought to be a landfill.

Kimberly: You know you surprised me, Kev. You don't know anything about loyalty, you don't know anything about heart, or you even don't know anything about any type of stuff. Besides, Danny would put that gas station up against any business in this town and I will become full time P.E. teacher, health teacher, math teacher, and assistant coach for the american football team at middle school level once I get promoted. I pray to god he has mercy on you soul, Kevin O'Shea, my son will be on the football team!

Kevin: Would you?

Kimberly: Yes, I am.

Kevin: Are you sure about that?

Kimberly: You damn right. I would.

Danny: Yes, I am.

Kevin: Okay, fine.

Danny: Okay, fine. What are we talking about?

Kevin: My car dealership against your gas station and let's not forget… (To Kimberly) how about your son Alex will come work for me as a water boy and you can come work for me, too... as a equipment manager for my team, winner of this game takes it all.

Kimberly: (chuckles) You know something, big bro. You pushy little bastard and you really a lot of nerve. But I like. But if you lose... you come work for me and my brother Danny to coach our team with your players will come to play for the Little Giants, too.

Kevin: You got a lot of nerve, too, little sis. You got a deal.

Danny: You're on.

Kevin: Fine. I'll even let you call it. Open up your fist.

Kimberly: Heads.

Kevin: Tails. Guys, this will be the longest day of your life.

Danny: We'll see about that.

Kimberly: And good luck to you, loser.

Danny: (To himself) What the hell am I doing?

Kimberly: Come on, Dan. You did the right thing. I'm talking about raising a stake.

The Cowboys and the Giants team hand stacking one team by one team.

The Cowboys: Cowboys! Cowboys! Win! Win! Win!

The Giants: Giants! Giants!

Johnny: Help us god!

Kevin: Let's make something happen

Cliff Parson: Giants kicking off. They'll defend the western goal to my right, your left.

And Now, Cowboys on the receive and the Giants on the kickoff. Now let the games begin. The Cowboys are really intense on the receive and the some of the Giants players are nervous and they on the kickoff. Spike and Patterson and growling and Jake inhales on the inhaler. While Johnny is holding the ball, Marcus is ready for the kickoff.

Giants Cheerleaders: Go!

Kimberly: All right, guys. All right. Kicking is the key to the game.

When the whistle blows, Marcus is running to kick the ball, but Marcus didn't kick the ball. He kick Johnny's groin, it's a live ball and the Cowboys recovers.

Troy Aikman: Ouch! That gonna hurt.

Cliff Parson: Ohh! Somebody's holding a pound of Aunt Betty's nut butter. It's a live ball! Cowboys recover.

After that, Johnny falls down holding his groin and Danny is shocked. Kevin and Butz was laughing at the Giants.

Butz: That was easy.

Anjali: (Sign language) Ouch.

Blossom: (Shake her head) Damn. Johnny should've wear that freaking cup. Good thing I'm a girl.

Kimberly: (Clap hands) Come on, Giants! Get your act together and win this game! Let's go!

Now Cowboys on offense and Giants on defense. In the huddle, here's a play from the Cowboys and Briggs is calling the plays.

Briggs: l-formation right, 32 dive on go. Ready?

The Cowboys: Break!

Murphy: Get ready, dog-breath. When I finish with you, you'll be farting out your mouth and talking out your butt. (To Alex) And you, Shorty. Your girlfriend Icebox can't save you now.

Rudy: Is that physically possible?

Alex: I guess.

Briggs: Down! Set! Go!

In the l-formation right, Murphy tackles Rudy and Alex, and Rudy tumble back. Derek tackles Spike, that was a first down. Mike is happy that his team gets a first down. On top of that, Rudy is still down.

Troy Aikman: The Cowboys gets first down.

Mike: All right, That's my boy! (gives Kevin a hand shake)

Alex: You all right, Zolt-Dude?

Rudy: (echoing) I think so.

Tad: I guess It is possible.

In the huddle, here's a play from the Giants defense and Alex is calling the plays.

Alex: All right, Guys. We on defense now, We've gotta shut down Spike and please...hold him down as much as possible. Dime 2-3-6 on defense. Ready?

The Giants: Break!

Briggs: Down! Set! Go!

Cliff Parson: Hammersmith get a ball to run and the Giants defense holds him. And Good job for the Giants defense and Cowboys gets a 2nd and 5.

The next play, When Giants on defense. Spike runs the ball and the Giants holding him down to the ground.

Danny: All right. Way a hold.

The next play, When Giants are still on defense. When Spike is ready to run through Timmy, Blossom, and Alicia and Timmy got scared except Blossom and Alicia.

Spike: What do we have here, one dead meat and two Icebox girls. You're dead meat, fools.

Blossom: Don't worry, little man. I got your cover.

Alicia: Yeah. I'm on your side, slick.

Briggs: Down! Set! Go!

Troy Aikman: Looks like Hammersmith chasing Moore like a cat and a mouse. While Valentino and Williams hold him down. He broke them free... and Hammersmith run over Moore like a bulldozer.

When the ball snap, Briggs give the ball to Spike to run and Alicia and Blossom holds Spike. But he's too strong to take him down and Spike chases Timmy all the way to the endzone and when he did, Spike break the girls free and Timmy fell down and Spike steps on his back like a steamroller and Cowboys gets a touchdown.

Cliff Parson: Touchdown, Cowboys!

Mike: (excited) Whoo!

Spike spikes the ball for a touchdown victory. Jessica and Becky was angry that Cowboys gets a touchdown for the first time. Danny and Kimberly complaining about the play.

Alicia: God, he's too damn strong!

Danny: (complain) Come on, Ref! It's isn't American Gladiators! This is a cheap shot!

Kimberly: (complain) This is a goddamn bullshit call, Ref!

Referee: No penalty! No penalty!

The Giants got Timmy back up and Timmy was dizzy when he talks.

Timmy: (dizzy) Did I pass the spelling test, Mrs. Greely?

Rudy: Wow. Spike knocked him all the way back to second grade.

The grass is left the mark of Timmy Moore. Now the field goal, When the Cowboys kick is up and it's good. Now the Cowboys score 7 and the Giants 0. After the kickoff to Giants, now the Giants is on the offense and Junior calling the play "The three little pigs".

Junior: Okay, three little pigs on go. Ready?

Tommy: Wait.

Derek: What the hell is the three little pigs?

Timmy: (Lifts his shirt up and show the play) Here.

Junior: Okay, Look. We're lined up strong left. (To Alex) Alex, watch Murphy coming through the hole. (To Derek) Derek, you keep an eye on on Rivera and hold him down. (To Shane and Shawn) Shane and Shawn, you two do the same Grieson. Ready?

The Giants: Break!

Junior: Down! Set! Go!

In the Three Little Pigs, Junior gives the ball to Tad and the Cowboys chases Tad runs down and runs around the referee telling him to blow the whistle. But he didn't until the player is down.

Tad: Blow the whistle! Blow it!

Troy Aikman: Simpson is run down to the 10 and he's running around the referee.

Kimberly: Tad! Tad, you're going the wrong way!

Tad still running around the Referee and the Cowboys tackles Tad and the yard is loss. Kevin is Happy.

Kimberly: (Frustrating sighs) Shit!

Kevin: All right.

Alex: Come on, Tad. You could've run up to the yards instead of down!

The next play, When Giants on defense. When Spike is ready to run to the endzone and It's up to Tad, Arnold, and Eddie to hold Spike down.

Arnold: All right, dude. I got you cover.

Eddie: Yeah, man. We can hold Spike down and all you gotta do is hold him down.

Briggs: Down! Set! Go!

When the ball snap, Briggs give the ball to Spike to run and Spike knocks Arnold and Eddie out of the way and he's too strong to take him down. So, Tad holds him down in the back. Spike still run all the way to the endzone. Tad falling down and grabbed his shirt and the shirt stretches. Tad drags it down with Spike shirt.

Tad: I should've go to summer school!

Troy Aikman: Spike Hammersmith is going all the way to the endzone while Tad Simpson pull Spike's shirt down! Touchdown, Cowboys!

Cowboys gets another touchdown while Tad pulled down Spike's Shirt. Danny and Kimberly seems disappointed and Kevin seems happy. The Cowboys leads 14 to 0.

Kimberly: (sighs) We getting our ass kicked.

Danny: (pats her shoulder) I know, sis. It's a only beginning. Just give a time to make a comeback.

Kimberly: I hope so.

Hanon runs to the bench and put some firm grip brown glue on his hands without looking, so he can help catching the ball for a shortcut. The Giants on the offense and Junior calling the play of run a bear trap curl on two.

Junior: Okay, Hanon, I want you to run a bear trap curl and try to catch the ball.

Hanon: No problem.

Junior: Okay, guys. On two. Ready?

The Giants: Break!

Hanon's hands stuck together and he can't break free. He has to run to the position line of scrimmage fast.

Hanon: Uh-oh!

Junior: Down! Set! Go! Go! Go! (Hanon's hands stuck together on the jersey)

Junior is get ready to throw a ball to Hanon, but his stuck together on his jersey and the ball hits on his head and fall down. That is incomplete pass.

Cliff Parson: That was incomplete pass.

Troy Aikman: It seems Rasheed Hanon could've catch the ball to receive.

Spike: (snickers) Hey, Hot Hands. You're the best player on our team.

Hanon's hands still stuck (Thank you as a morse code). The next play on second down. When the next play is the power O formation to Alex.

Junior: Come on, guys. Let's try to get a touchdown for change. Okay, Alex. Power O on 2. Run through Murphy or Spike. You think you can do that, man.

Alex: I guess. Just give the ball to me. That's all.

Junior: Okay. Ready?

The Giants: Break!

In the Power O, Murphy has something to say to Alex.

Murphy: Hey, Shorty! I'm going to run you downtown today, boy!

Alex: Just shut up and play!

Junior: Down! Set! Go!

Junior gives the ball to Alex and the Alex tries to run through Murphy. But Murphy tackles Alex down to the yards. They didn't gain the yards.

Murphy: You better stay down, Short Stuff. Cause your cheerleader girlfriend Jessica Walker can come up to me. (laughs)

Alex: (snapped) Don't talk about my Jessica!

Troy Aikman: Ooh! They gonna have a brawl. Alex Granger is the scrapper of the team.

Cliff Parson: He better watch it or he gets disqualified for unsportsmanlike conduct penatly.

Alex got back up and Alex start to fight with Murphy. Alex shoves Murphy and Murphy shoves back to Alex. Alex tackles down Murphy and punch him. When the referee throws a yellow flag for a penalty. The Giants and Cowboys break them up.

Kimberly: Hey, Alex! What the hell are you doing?!

Referee: Personal foul, unsportsmanlike conduct. Number 22. Repeat second down!

Before Alex goes to the bench and cool off, Alex comes to Kimberly and confront him.

Kimberly: (Holding his helmet) Come here, young man. Get over here! What the hell is wrong with you? Let me explain something to you, Alex Granger, you can't be fighting to the boy. If the next time you start another fighting, you gonna get disqualified and you'll be out of game. Do you understand me what I'm saying?

Alex: Yeah, Mom. But he talks about Jessica and I don't appreciate what he's saying...

Kimberly: (interrupted) I don't care what he say about Jessica. You gotta have discipline and self-control. Now, sit down until you cool off in the second half of the game.

Alex: Tell me about it, Mom.

Now, Alex sits out in the first half until he's cool his anger and it's almost halftime. Cut to the next play on third down. The next play is the Buttonlock to Derek, Shawn, and Shawn.

Junior: Come on, guys. Get yourself together and we can make a comeback to get a touchdown before halftime. Derek, Shawn, and Shane, I want you three go on Buttonlock on two and I might throw a ball to one of you.

Derek: You got it, homes.

Shawn: Man, I'm with you.

Shane: Cool. I'm with that.

Junior: Ready.

The Giants: Break!

In the Buttonlock play action, Patterson, Rivera, and Greeson has something to say to three of them.

Patterson: (To Derek) You going down, Baby Gronk!

Derek: Don't worry, Patterson. Show me what you got!

Rivera: I'm gonna kick your ass, Shawny Boy!

Shawn: Try me, fool!

Grieson: Why don't you try to get by me, Shane-O.

Shane: I'm pissed off now, homeboy.

Junior: Down! Set! Go!

When the ball snap to pass. Junior is randomly about to throw the ball to Derek, Shane, and Shawn while they open. Rivera shuts down Shawn and Murphy shuts down Shane instead, Greeson tries to tackle Junior for a sack. When Junior throws a ball to Derek while Patterson shut Derek down. Patterson tackles Derek and the worst part is... he didn't catch the ball and the ball hits the ground. So, that's incomplete pass.

Cliff Parson: That's a incomplete pass and we're now fourth down.

Derek: (scold) What kind of play it's that, Junior?!

Junior: (scold) You could've catch the ball, but Patterson shut you down!

Derek: Come on, Junior. (claps twice) Get it together!

Shawn: Yeah! We down fourth down and we gotta punt the ball because almost in the endzone.

Shane: That's bullshit, Junior. We getting our ass kicked.

In the fourth down, The Giants has no other choice to punt the football to the Cowboys and the Cowboys are almost to the endzone. Spike has something to say to Jake.

Briggs: Ready!

The Cowboys: Break!

Spike: I'm gonna rip your head off!

Junior: Down! Set! Go! Go! Go! Go!

Jake ducks his head down like a turtle. When the punt play starts, Spike grabs Jake's helmet, Anjali kicks the ball to punt, but Patterson blocks it. When the ball rolls and Spike got the ball to recover and run to the endzone to get a third touchdown.

Troy Aikman: Hammersmith dives on the ball in the end zone.

Cliff Parson: Touchdown, Cowboys!

Jake: (tries to lift his head up) I can't see with this thing on!

Cliff Parson: That's the end of your first half. The score: Cowboys 21, Giants nothing.

Troy Aikman: I gotta tell you, sport fans, could the Giants make a comeback for a second half of the game?

Murphy: (Shoves Rudy) I'm not finished with you, Zol-fart.

Briggs: Have a nice halftime, girls.

Rudy: Look at my back. Is my spine sticking out through my uniform?

Alex: It's hard to tell.

Johnny: I've lost feeling in the back of my leg.

Blossom: Maybe it's asleep, cuz.

Tommy: Nobody wake it.

Tad: Hanon, call 911.

Hanon: I can't. My fingers are stuck together.

Anjali: (Sign language) I'm gonna to meditate on this one.

Shane: We still need Icebox.

Shawn: I wish she could've play football instead of cheerleader.

Derek: I think we some serious help... big time.

Kevin: Hey, guys, this thing's gone far enough. Let's call it off, huh?

Kimberly: No way, Kevin. It's ain't over.

Kevin: It's not over. You're sure?

Danny: It's halftime.

Kevin: Okay, guys. Hey, there'll always be a job for you at the full-service pumps. (To Kimberly) As your you, sis. You can still work for me and your son, too, if you lose the the second half of the game or call it forfeit. (laughs)

That is the end of the first half and now it is halftime with the score 21 to 0. Likes like Giants needs a miracle in the second half.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **And now, It's halftime. The Cowboys has a early leads and the Giants has not score any touchdowns. The Giants definitely needs some miracle...big time. Could The Giants bite off more than one can chew and make it comeback to win the game and settle for the score for a second half of the game? Could Becky comeback for the second half of the game? Well, We gonna have to find out in the next chapter. Until next time, Sports fans. Same bat time, Same bat channel. Be sure to make a comment of this chapter and previous of this story if you like to. Until next time. See ya!**

 **P.S. Mary J. Blige and Troy Aikman is a guest appearance of this story.**

 **Read and Review.**


	15. Halftime: One Time & Redemption

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and Anjali Bhrama because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Back at In the Giants Locker Room. Everybody exhausted, tired, and angry that they got creamed in the first half of the game. But this game is not over yet and the Giants could make a comeback in the second half of the game but the Giants thinking about quitting and forfeiting the game. There's only one chance to win the game by redeeming themselves and earn respect for the fans, the team, and themselves.

Kimberly: Okay, guys. Listen up. We still got a shot. A couple things go differently for us, we're in it.

Alex: Come on, guys. We can do it. All we gotta do is keep your heads up.

Junior: (scoffs) Yeah, so? We really creamed them by showing up.

Derek: (complains) The Cowboys are kicking our asses. (Points to Junior) Thanks to Junior. He should've throw a ball to me and I would've make a TD.

Junior: Come on, Derek. Don't blame me. At least I've tried throw a ball to you and I was afraid to get interception.

Shane: So what, man? We all made mistakes and it happens in every single football games in every season.

Shawn: Hey, Alex. You was snapped that Murphy talking about Jessica. You got into a crazy fight.

Arnold: Come on, Coaches. How would that feel that Kevin O'Shea and the Cowboys creamed you?

Eddie: The Cowboys knew they were ready. We still don't have a chance without the Icebox.

Alicia: I heard Kevin O'Shea took that deal that. He said (imitate Kevin) "If you lose, You can come work for me as a equipment manager and Alex will become a waterboy of the team, too".

Alex: And especially Uncle Danny's gas station, too.

Anjali: (Sign language) Come on, you guys. We can make a comeback. Let's hope.

Shane: Easy for you to say, Anju.

Tommy: I still don't want to play no more. So, I'm out.

Blossom: Yeah, me, too, Tommy. But I don't know about you, guys. I quit.

Marcus: We quit.

Rudy: So, call us if you decide to coach softball.

Tommy: And also to coach soccer, too.

Kimberly: (chastises) Hey, Hey, Hey! Let me tell you something, people. You need to stop complaining and moaning about team. Junior is right, we really showed up. But you don't really know about heart, trust, dignity, loyalty, legacy, pride, power, and respect. We may not be a perfect team. We are better than the Cowboys. Danny and I tried to help you, cared about out, and even stood up for you. All you need is prove yourself.

Danny: (chastises) We all made a lot of mistakes out there today. All of us and I am, too. They were ready. They've been playing together in day one. We've been together for few weeks. Let me explain something else to you all, Kimmy and I still don't believe that they're 21 points better than you in the first half. Kimmy and I still don't believe that they're the better team. Kimmy and I would not trade you for them. I want you to hold your heads up high. We got one more half left. We're just gonna have to have faith. All you gotta do is push yourself, guys. What do you say? So, what about the second half?

Hanon: Tell them we can't come out.

Tommy: Yeah.

Marcus: Put us on the injured list.

The Giants: (agreed) Yeah.

Danny: You know, there's something you guys should know. When I was 10 years old and Kimmy was 9, we put ourselves on the injured list. We never got off.

Timmy: Why?

Danny: Because we didn't get picked a few times. So, that's why we started hiding under the bleachers.

Kimberly: That's why I had some few friends to play football to going up against Kevin. Some of my friends who didn't get picked and haven't get a chance to play. So, that's why I had my own team to defeat my brother for the game to prove myself.

Hanon: (To Kimberly) I didn't know you had a team to play against Kevin O'Shea.

Marcus: And that's where we belong, under the bleachers.

Danny: No, you don't. You guys belong out there with those Cowboys. You know how I know that? Because Kimmy and I belong out there with our brother.

Rudy: Give us a break, Coaches. You guys couldn't beat Kevin O'Shea at anything.

Danny: No, that's not true. We did beat him once.

Jake: Since when?

Danny: When we were kids. We used to race our bikes down Cherry Hill after school. We'd race every day, and he beat us most of the time. Kimmy beat me and Kevin several times. But one time, one time, I beat him and Kimmy, too.

Jake: You beat Kevin down at Cherry Hill and your sister, too?

Danny: Yes, I did. He ate my dust. But for Kimmy, she had my respect to be defeated.

Kimmy: Guys, let me tell you something else about myself. One time, at the park outside the school. Kevin and I played football against each other and Danny and Patty supported my team. Kevin and his friends picked on us, but we didn't like to be teased and tormented. My father told me this, "Nobody like to be teased and tormented, but you cannot pick a fight that someone tease and torment you. You have to walk away." (To Alex) Especially you, Alex. You can't be start a fight talking about Jessica wants to be someone's girlfriend and that just one of the guys in Kevin's Team. (To Giants) So anyways, we don't care we get teased and tormented during the game. We down 5 points in the closing seconds of the game. I held the ball, ran through one of the Kevin's boys, ran all the away to the end zone, and I scored a touchdown. That was the best game I ever played that I never forget. That's why I proved the boys wrong that I can play football in the neighborhood and beat Kevin. And You guys should do the same and (To Alex) especially you Alex. In the nutshell, all we've gotta do... is prove ourselves.

Tommy: Big deal. One time.

Tad: You know one time, at Randy Cooper's swim party, I did a backflip off the high dive. And my brother chickened out.

Marcus: Roger chickened out? He's a Marine.

Rudy: Oh, that's nothing. One time, at a Spring Carnival. I beat both my brothers in the cow-dung toss.

Tad: You beat Matt and Brad in the turd toss?

Derek: One time, at my family reunion at the my grandma's house, I beat my brother in 100 Jump roping and I jump roped 100 times and my brother did 99. (chuckles) That's why he fell down.

Hanon: You beat Eduardo in 100 jump rope?

Derek: (To Junior) Hey, Junior, I'm sorry I offended and blamed you that you couldn't throw a ball to me.

Junior: Forget it, Derek. We all made mistakes and you get your another chance in the second half. (Slap hands back and forth to Derek)

Shawn and Shane: Hey, Junior. Shit happens. (Arm wrestle hand shake to Junior)

Shane: Anyways, Shawn and I remember one time, at the Cherry Hill Park, I beat my sister in the Remote Control Car Racing Competition.

Shawn: Yeah, Shane and I kicked her ass in Remote Control Car Racing Competition and we won our first place trophy.

Shane: Our sister earns second place trophy, too.

Rudy: You two beat Keisha in RC car race?

Jake: One time, I went fishing with my entire family. I was the only one that didn't throw up.

Johnny: So what? That doesn't make us good football players.

Danny: Wait a second, guys. Who said you had to be good to play football? You play football because you want to. You play because it's fun. You play so you can pretend you're Aaron Rodgers throwing a touchdown pass or Adrian Peterson going for a long run or Rob Gronkowski made a touchdown pass after he caught the ball. And even if those Cowboys are better than you guys... even if they beat you 99 times out of 100... that still leaves…

Alex: One time.

Derek: One time.

Shawn: One time.

Shane: One time.

Tad: One time.

Rudy: One time.

Hanon: One time.

Johnny: One time.

Timmy: One time.

Arnold: One time.

Eddie: One time.

Alicia: One time.

Blossom: One time.

Tommy: One time.

Jake: One time.

Anjali: (Sign language) One time.

Junior: Yeah. One time.

Danny: By the way, guys. We're in a fight. You guys are doing all that you can do. Anybody can see that. Win or lose...we gonna walk out of this stadium today with our heads held high. Do your best. That's all anybody can ask for.

Alex: No, it ain't, Uncle Danny, with all due respect, you demanded more of us. You demanded perfection. Now, I ain't saying that I'm perfect, 'cause I'm not. And I ain't gonna never be. None of us are. But we have trained hard for a big game in day one. This team Cowboys is perfect. We stepped out on that field that way today. And, it's is all the same to you, Uncle Danny, Mom, that's how we want to leave it.

Kimberly: Yeah, you right, Alex. I hope you guys have learned as much from me this month as I've learned from you. You've taught this city how to trust the soul of a man rather than the look of him. And on top of that, I guess it's about time for me to joined the club, too. (To Danny) Danny O'Shea! I sure could use your help. Kevin O'Shea's kicking my ass out there.

Alex: Hey, Mom. I can use some speak here, too. And let me speak on this.

Kimberly: Go ahead, baby. It's better be good ones.

Alex: Guys. Listen up. You guys got to listen to me what I've got something to say. And like I said, you may or may not win without Becky and Icebox.

Junior: What are you saying, Alex?

Alex: I'm saying I want to earn respect. I didn't come this far to go home empty-handed and we down 21 points. Don't you know why? We don't suck! Kevin O'Shea and the Cowboys suck! I know that bullshit. We're playing with no soul. 'Cause we playing in the first half without Becky and Icebox. Let's face facts. There's only one way we gonna get back in this game. Now what we need to do... is get back out in that goddamn football field and with Becky or Icebox... is with us. Becky and Icebox is in our hearts. (Point to his heart) And it's right here, right now. Everything my cousin was...everything she gave us (Points to his heart) is all right here. Like my Uncle Danny and my mom saying... they ain't that good, guys. We're better. And it means much more to us. You know? When this all started, guys. Our coaches, they said "we'd be winners." I thought he was full of shit, guys. I love you, guys; not only you guys are my friends, you guys like my brothers and my sisters, and so does Becky. I want to be part of the family and you can be one, too. But then we made a team. We've gotta show people something. Our coaches is right. We changed right now. We're not losers no more. What we need to do is go out there and show it one more time. We gotta go out there, throw ball to her, run the play with her, play with her, get into in the endzone with her, and make a touchdown with her. But there is one problem... we might not win this game with her. We've gotta win our respect with her, guys. We've gotta to be ourselves. (To Rudy) Rudy, you made be the fat one or big boned one, you eat a lot and you be farting many times. But you are strong and you got your powers deep down inside of you. Everybody calls you "The Gas-Man".

Rudy: You got it, Alex! (Arm wrestle handshake to Alex)

Alex: Tad, you made be the coward one and you can't run fast. But you got speed and you've gotta have courage. You are the speedster one and they call you "Rad" Tad.

Tad: Yes, sir, Alex! (High-five to Alex)

Alex: Hanon, I understand you can't catch a real football pigskin. You're hands so hot like a fire and you gotta catch the ball. They call you "Hot Hands" and think about you caught a toilet paper as a football.

Hanon: You darn right, Alex! (Fist bump to Alex)

Alex: Derek, you are the Aztec Warrior of the team and you can blast off like a rocket, you fighting fire with fire, and outspoken one. They call you "The Blaster"... or should I call you… "El Blaster". You gotta be like Rob Gronkowski or maybe Jimmy Graham.

Derek: You got it, dawg! (Fist pound three times to Alex)

Alex: Shane and Shawn, you two guys are the Legion of Doom. (To Shane) Shane, you are Hawk because you can fly like an eagle and you're light as a feather. (To Shawn) As for you, Shawn. You are Animal because you can maul like an animal and be tough like a beast. To be honest, you are a hard-hitting defensive back of the team.

Shane: Hell yeah, man! (High-five to Alex)

Shawn: Damn right, bro! (High-five to Alex)

Alex: Marcus, anybody call you "The Toe". Because you are a soccer-style kicker from the around the world. And you can tackle, too.

Marcus: Yes, I am! (High-five to Alex)

Alex: Arnold, you can be the metal-head and rock-star dude with an attitude in this team. You are brave and strong-minded. You are "Iron Man" Arnold Wheatley.

Arnold: Rock on, dude! (Arm Wrestle handshake to Alex)

Alex: Eddie, you can be the hip-hop dude and rap-star in this team. You are very cool guy with an attitude and you can fast and free, spirit of the young wild horse. You are "Fast" Eddie Cunningham.

Eddie: Hey, hey, hey! All right, dawg! (Arm Wrestle handshake to Alex)

Alex: Alicia, You are a sexiest woman alive. You can be tough, strong, and brave just like my cousin and you got your cousin on your team, too. You are "Sugar" Alicia Williams.

Alicia: Correctamundo! (Hugs Alex)

Alex: Timmy, you are the fast and the toughest cowboy of the west. You've gotta stay tough and determine. They called you Ironhide.

Timmy: Yeah, ain't it the truth! (High-five to Timmy)

Alex: Johnny, I understand you father wasn't here for you to see you play a game. But you got your cousins in your team and they like your brother and sister and also, our coaches are your parents, too. You are a poisonous and venomous like a snake. They call you "The Viper".

Johnny: Cool! (High-five to Alex)

Alex: Blossom, you are a cunning, fearless, agile, and swift. You can feel the bang and smell the flowers. You are "Diamond" Blossom Valentino.

Blossom: I like it when you calling me diamond, my friend! (Hugs Alex)

Alex: Tommy, you are strong, solid, and cool as granite rock. Also cool as ice. You are "Too Cool" Tommy Valentino.

Tommy: Bada-bing, Bada-boom! Thank you very much! (Fist bump to Alex)

Alex: Jake, you maybe be small like me but you mighty. You've gotta stay strong and hang tough like the Terminator. Anybody calls you "The Bermanator".

Jake: All right! (Fist pound three times to Alex)

Alex: (Sign language) Anju, you may be deaf, read lips, and speak sign language. But you can kick the ball and throw a ball at the same time when it comes to punt. You are the Slient Maharani football star. You are "Angel" Anjali Bhrama.

Anjali: (Sign language) I am definitely cool, Ant-Man. (Hugs Alex)

Alex: Nubie, I know you not a player but you are a brain, smartest, and a genius kid like Albert Einstein and you can create plays. They call you "Noodle". Also You are a great offensive coordinator.

Nubie: Thank you, Alex. I'll Take that as a compliment. (Shake hands to Alex)

Alex: Junior, not only you are a good quarterback, but you are a great friend to me like my brother.

Junior: You are all right guy, Ant-Man. (Giving dap to Alex)

Alex: As for you, Mom and Uncle Danny. You made the team, you coach a team, you can be strong and smart coaches of today. You taught us everything, you look after to us, you stood up to us and you can defeat Uncle Kevin.

Danny: Thank you, Alex. You like my son to me like I never have. (Hugs Alex)

Kimberly: Thank you, Alex. That was so inspirational speech we ever heard of our lives. (Hugs Alex) By the way, Alex. I know you maybe the scrapper and small but mighty of the team and nobody like to get picked on. But you've got to walk away when you get picked on. There are three R's: You have to be respectful to each other, you have to be respectful to yourself, and you have to be responsible for your own actions. Always remember what I said about the three R's. Understand?

Alex: Yes, I am. Just like Richard Sherman says that to me.

Kimberly: You guys may be small, but you guys are mighty. The bigger they are and they harder they fall. You guys are David and the Cowboys are Goliath. Because, we are the Giants! Now who we are?!

The Giants: The Giants!

Danny: I can't hear you! Who we are?!

The Giants: (louder) The Giants!

Alex: (louder) One more time, guys. Now who we are?!

The Giants: (louder) The Giants!

Kimberly: Now let's go out there and kick the Cowboys ass!

Everybody is shouting and running out of the locker room because they getting ready for the second half of the game. Could the Giants make a comeback in the second half of the game?

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **That's the end of the halftime but the game is not over yet. With their redemption, The Giants are ready for the second half. Could the Giants make a comeback in the second half of the game? Well, we gonna have to find out more in the next chapter. That's the end of the chapter for now. Make a comment of this chapter and previous of this story if you like to. Until next time, sports fans. Later!**

 **Read and Review.**


	16. Giants vs Cowboys: Second Half - Part 1

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and Anjali Bhrama because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

The Giants are running out of the tunnel and they are getting ready for the second half of the game. Before they saying giants, Alex has some to say to his teammates.

Alex: All Right! Stop! Listen up! This is our time now! Second half is our time! Our time! We gonna make some changes on defense. They're spreading us out too far. We gonna put Junior, Tad, Hanon, Johnny, Derek, and me! The rest of you gonna play both ways, rest of the game. I don't want a receive to get across that line of scrimmage! My Uncle Danny and my mom will tell you where you're playing, all right? Let's go! It's our time! Everybody in! (Giants gathers their hands for team hand stack) Our time! Our time! Our time! Giants on three! One! Two! Three!

The Giants: Giants! (Breaks away)

Junior: Who we are?!

The Giants: The Giants.

Everybody gets on the field and before the Danny and Kimberly goes to the bench and Kevin has some to say to both of them.

Kevin: I just told the mayor you forfeited.

Kimberly: For real? Well, you better give the mayor a message for us: tell him not to bet on the Cowboys on the second half.

Kevin: You forget one thing you notice.

Kimberly: Yeah? What it is?

Kevin: That's my field.

Danny: Yeah, well, we got the ball.

Kimberly: And good luck with that.

Troy Aikman: Now we ready for the second half and now the Cowboys on the kickoff and the Giants on the receiving team.

Kimberly: (Clapping and cheering) Come on, Alex.

Now It's Giants ball. When the kickoff in the second half starts, The Cowboys kicker kicks the ball to Alex. Alex run to the 30 yards, and the Cowboys tackles him.

Cliff Parson: The Giants on the 30 yards line and what a run by Alex Granger.

Danny: Okay, guys. All right. Here we go.

Mike: Go, Spike.

Kevin: All right, boys. Let's hit somebody.

And now ,The Giants is on the offense in the second half. They on the huddle and Junior is calling the plays.

Junior: All right, Alex. I want you to run through the the boys in Inside Drive on 2.

Alex: Inside drive? You mean I can run through the guys?

Junior: Yeah. Don't let me down, buddy. I'm depending on you. Ready?

The Giants: Break!

Now they on the line of scrimmage with the evil growl and grunt. They really have some to the 'Boys before they start the play action of football.

Hanon: They're have to put you in a body bag!

Timmy: Prepare to eat grass!

Derek: Hey, Rivera. I bet your novia is come over here tonight and spend a night with me, homes!

Shane: Hey, Big Bad Greeson, I'm gonna knock you down, today!

Rudy: Pig Breath, You're in big trouble.

Murphy: How come?

Rudy: 'Cause football is 80% mental and 40% physical.

Murphy: (puzzled) What the hell are you talking about?!

Junior: Go!

When Rudy tackles Murphy and Alex runs through the 'Boys with inside drive. The 'Boys tackles the Alex. Looks like the yard has been gained but let's find out.

Hanon: Hey, guys, Look!

Referee: 2nd and 5.

Rudy's Dad: They gained 5 yards!

Kimberly: Yes! We got 5 yard! That's my boy!

Junior: That's what I'm talking about, Alex! (Double high-five to Alex)

Cliff Parson: What a nice play by Alex Granger but the Giants gained 5 yards.

Everybody is cheering because they gain five yards and that's why the Giants finally redeem themselves. Jake is dancing as well.

Kevin: 5 yards? (chuckles) That's not bad. (scoffs) But that don't mean nothing. We can still win.

Next play is wildcat formation on two, right now Giants in the huddle on the offense and Junior is calling the play.

Junior: Okay. Now here's the play. Wildcat formation on 2. Alex you snap the ball, give the ball to Johnny and go left. (To Johnny) Johnny, Alex is going to give the ball to you to run and you give the ball to me to make a reverse, so you go right. (To Alex) Alex, once you run left, turn up in the middle, I'll throw the ball to you to pass and you go up right to the endzone as much as possible. Got it?

Alex and Johnny: Got it.

Junior: Ready?

The Giants: Giants.

Now the Giants on the line of scrimmage and they doing the plays.

Alex: Down! Set! Go!

Troy Aikman: Here's a reverse to Vennaro. Oh! Here's an another reverse to Floyd. I have never seen the play before!

When the play starts, Alex toss the ball to Johnny and runs left. Johnny toss the ball to Junior and runs right. After that, Junior throws to Alex while running and he successfully caught the ball.

Cliff Parson: Flea-flicker to Granger. He's got room up the sideline.

Alex breathes heavily while running almost up the endzone. The Cowboys tackles Alex and that was a good play by the Giants.

Cliff Parson: First down Giants, on their longest gain of the afternoon.

Kevin: What the hell kind of defense is that? Come on!

Danny: All right! Great, great, great stuff!

Jessica, Becky, and The Giants cheerleaders are doing the cheerleading routine just like they practiced.

Jessica: Okay, ladies!

Giants Cheerleaders: Okay!

Jessica: Five, six, seven, eight! Everywhere you go!

Giants Cheerleaders: (repeats) Everywhere you go!

Jessica: People wanna know!

Giants Cheerleaders: (repeats) People wanna know!

Jessica: Who we are!

Giants Cheerleaders: (repeats) Who we are!

Jessica: So we tell them!

Giants Cheerleaders: (repeats) So we tell them!

Jessica: We are the Giants!

Giants Cheerleaders: (repeats) We are the Giants!

Jessica: The Mighty Mighty Giants!

Giants Cheerleaders: (repeats) The Mighty Mighty Giants!

Jessica and The Giants Cheerleaders: (All together) Everywhere you go! People wanna know! Who we are! So we tell them! We are the Giants! The Mighty Mighty Giants! Giants! Giants! 1st and 10! Go, Giants, Go! (cheering)

When the song playing Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) by CC Music Factory, The Giants Cheerleaders are dancing and after that in 20 seconds, they doing the backflips, cartwheels, and split leg jumps in the end. Kimberly and Danny is smiling and clapping because they is proud of Jessica and the cheerleaders. In the next play, The Giants are doing the next play in the huddle.

Junior: All right, guys, listen up. What would be the last thing they'd expect us to do?

Tad: (puzzled) A reverse to me?

Alex: Yeah! It's all up to you, man.

Tad: (sighs) I don't know.

Alex: Come on, Tad. You can run fast to the endzone. Use your courage just like I told you about. Now step up to the plate. I'll cover you. (Fist bump to Alex)

Tad: I'll try. (Fist bump to Alex)

Junior: Ready?

The Giants: Break!

The Giants are in the line of scrimmage and Tad look scared and nervous. But, Tad has to have some courage to run the ball and go all the way to the endzone.

Junior Down! Set! Go!

When the ball snaps, Junior gives the ball to Tad to run. Tad is scared that he gets hit but Alex is covering Tad to get into the endzone.

Tad: I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.

Tad's Dad: Come on, Tad!

Tad: I'm gonna die!

Danny: Tad! Go! Go! Run out of bounds!

Tad stops running to almost the line where that is out of bounds. As a result, Murphy and Spike is running through Tad to get tackle.

Tad: Yikes! (He ducks down)

Shawn and Shane leap tackles behind Murphy and Spike through the table where the Gatorade cooler sitting on it, and Tad ducks them out of the way. Thanks to the Franklin Twins.

Kimberly: Tad! Run!

Alex: Come on, Tad! I'll cover you! Go! Go!

Tad is running and Alex is following him to protect Tad. Tad is running to the 20, the 10, and all the way to the endzone and the Giants is finally scored a touchdown for the first time in the second half.

Kimberly: We scored!

Danny: We scored a touchdown! (Double high-five to Kimberly)

Cliff Parson: Touchdown, Giants!

Troy Aikman: The Giants has scored the touchdown for the first time in the second half. What a run by "Rad" Tad Simpson!

Alex: I'm proud of you, Tad! (Double high-five to Tad)

Shawn: Whoo! That's my man! (High-five to Tad)

Shane: Hey, man. You did! (High-five to Tad)

Tad's Dad: Oh, my god! My son scored a touchdown.

Spike gets up and he helps Murphy to stand up, The Giants still cheering and Karen is cheering for the Giants. But Kevin is shock that she supposed to be on Kevin side and she's stops cheering. Now, for the field goal kick and Marcus is hoping to do it right and Johnny is scared that he would get kick in the groin again, but he's got a supporter and the cup inside of his groin instead.

Johnny: Down. Set. Go!

When the ball snaps, Johnny is holding the ball, whimpering, closes his eyes and cover his groin. As for Marcus, He runs and kicks the football instead of Johnny's groin like the kickoff in the beginning first half. Once Marcus kicks the ball, he successful when in the goal post and he finally did it.

Marcus: Yes. I've done it. (Falls down)

Anjali: (Sign language) You did it, Marcus. (Clapping)

Becky: (Jumps) Yeah! Yeah!

The Giants gets a touchdown and a field goal and the scored is 21 to 7, but the Cowboys are still in the leads, but don't hold back, the Giants will make a comeback. In the nutshell, Mike has a plan to do something rash.

Mike: All right, Spike. We're not taking any chances. All right? Either you take Junior Floyd out of this game, or you'll be donating a kidney to Aunt Ruth. You understand?

Spike: Yes, sir!

Mike: Okay (Kisses his forehead), get going.

As Anjali is doing the kickoff, the Giants are kicking off and that kick was a squib kick. The Cowboys are back on offense. Patterson picks up the ball and run. Junior tackles Patterson, but after the whistle blows by the referee, Spike runs through Junior and tackles him in the back and that was an unnecessary roughness. Sadly, Junior is injured and he on the sideline.

Shawn: Shit!

Shane: Damn!

Derek: Come on, man! That was wasn't even necessary!

Referee: Personal foul, unnecessary roughness. Number 32. White.

Spike: (arguing) What?! Are you crazy? What kind of call is that? A sack? Are you blind?

Jake: That wasn't nice, you big bully! (Shoves Spikes)

Spike: Do something about it, four eyes! (Shoves Jake)

The referee breaks up the fight.

Referee: All right. That's enough, you two or you're both get disqualified.

Alex: (To himself) No way, Alex. Don't do it. Do that once more, I'll get disqualified and out of the game for good. I gotta let it go.

Kevin: Hamnersmith, let me explain some to you. If your kid pulls another stunt like that, you're both asses out of here.

Mike: Hey, come on, man, I thought you wanted to win.

Kevin: No, not like that.

Kevin is very disgusted that Spike pulls a stunt. If he and Mike does it once more, he is out of the game for good. Without Junior and Becky what will happen next?

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Without Junior and Becky, what they going to do now? Should they forfeited the game or carried on without Junior and Becky? What will happen next? Well, we going have to find out in the second half until next chapter of the story. Until next time, sports fan and feel free to make a comment of this chapter and previous chapter. Bye-Bye for now.**

 **Read and Review.**


	17. Giants vs Cowboys: Second Half - Part 2

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and Anjali Bhrama because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

With Junior out of the game, The Giants has nothing left except Alex. Spikes smiles at Becky because she's a cheerleader, but Becky glared at Spike, because she doesn't appreciate at Spike that what he did it to his friend and crush, Junior. So, Becky throws down the pom-pom, walks out and Jessica is shocked.

Jessica: Hey, Icebox! Where you going?

Becky: I can't do this, girlfriend. I can't just sit there and watch, because Alex and his teammates needs me. Even my dad and my Aunt Kimmy needs me more than ever. I don't to be a cheerleader anymore, because I want to kick Spike's ass as of today. Excuse me.

Jessica: (Halts her and grabs her shoulder) No. No way, Icebox. You do this this, Spike and the Cowboys will kill you. This is suicide! You don't have to do this!

Becky: Like it or not. I will take my chances my way. And, Jessica, I need to get on the field and prove myself at the big game. You can count on me. (Hugs Jessica)

Jessica: (exhales) Okay. Just watch your back out there and, Icebox, kick Spike's ass and help your cousin, Alex for me. (They hug each other)

Becky: I will.

Becky goes to the locker room and put on her shoulder pads, jersey, and cleats. After that, she come out of the tunnel and she's steps into the field with the crowd cheering. While Alex helps Junior to get on the bench.

Becky: Hi, Dad. Hi, Aunt Kimmy.

Danny: You sure you want to do this, Becky?

Becky: Yeah. Call me Icebox.

Kimberly: All right. (Gives a helmet to her) Now get out there and step into the field.

Becky: Thanks.

Junior: Hey, Icebox, kick some butt.

Becky: (Puts on her eye paint) Call me Becky.

Alex: (angrily scoffs) It's nice for you to show up, Becky. We wouldn't bother needing you to be on the team and make a comeback. We still can make a comeback to even the score without you and besides, where were you I needed you? Aren't you suppose to be with the cheerleaders?

Becky: Well, change of plans. And I simply changed my mind. I didn't want to see you to lose the game against the Cowboys. And on top of that, I'm sorry that I neglected you and your teammate. I'm really ready to play right now.

Alex: Hey, Becky. Since I knew you came back. Let's go kick those little Cowboys asses. And I'm definitely need your help, because Spike is taking control of the game.

Becky: I'm with you... Ant-Man. You can call me Icebox. (Arm wrestle handshakes with Alex)

Alex: (smiles) Hey, I like it you when calling me Ant-Man. Let's go. (To Junior) And, Junior, I'm taking over as a quarterback position this time.

Junior: Cool. (Thumbs up)

When Jessica come to Alex, she has few words with Alex.

Jessica: Hi, Alex. Go with Icebox, kick some ass and win it for me.

Alex: I will. (Kisses Jessica in three seconds) I gotta go, Jessica.

After Alex quick kiss with Jessica, Alex and Becky walks to the field. Mike looks shocks that girl is playing football with the cheerleader uniform and football equipment on.

Mike: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What in the blue hell is that cheerleader doing with the helmet on along with Ant-Man?

Kevin: That's no cheerleader. That's my niece Becky along with my nephew Alex. And they both pissed.

Now the Giants is on defense, they doing the play action on defense along with Becky and she's is doing the play.

Alex: Okay, guys. You've gotta listen what Icebox got something to say and she's doing the defense play this time.

Becky: Okay, tumbleweed blitz on two. I'll take care Spike and you take care the rest. (To Hanon) And, Hanon, when I tackle Spike if the ball loose, you get the ball on the floor.

Hanon: Sure thing, Icebox.

Derek: I'm with you, Icebox. And I knew you come back.

Shawn: Yeah, where were you we needed you, Icebox?

Shane: You could've came in the first half of the game, Icebox, and now Junior is out.

Alex: Guys, we can explain it later. Let's play! Ready?

Cowboys: Break!

Spike: Keep clear, Ice Chest. Or I'll have to mess up your face. (To Alex) And you, too, Bug-Boy. You'll be next when I get through with Icebox to stomp you like a bug.

Alex: Spike, Just shut up and play.

Alex and Becky are putting their game face on to do the tackle.

Briggs: Down, 56! Down, 56! Down, 56! Down! Set! Go!

When the ball snaps, Briggs give the ball to Spike to run, and Spike is ready to tackle Becky. But Becky tackle Spike flips over like a tumbleweed and the ball loose. That's a fumble.

Cliff Parson: Fumble! And what a hit by Becky O'Shea.

Troy Aikman: The ball is loose. Hanon covers it up tight. That was a best hit I've ever seen.

Danny: Yes! All right! That's my girl!

Kimberly: That's what I'm talking about, Becky!

Jessica: Go get them, Giants! Whoo!

Junior: Yeah! (In pain) Ow!

Spike: No!

Now, The Giants are back in the offense with a turnover fumble and Spike is pissed because he cannot believe that he got tackled hard by a girl.

Patterson: (Put his hand on Spike's shoulder) Let it go, man.

Spike: (Shoves Patterson) Get off me!

Becky is smile at Spike, because he got owned by Becky. Hanon got excited that he got the ball as well.

Hanon: I got it! I got it! I got it! (laughs)

The man is coming to the field out of the tunnel right by the end zone line and he's looking for his son, Johnny and his nephew and niece. Danny is looking at him and he gotta an idea.

Danny: Zolteck! Come Here!

Rudy: You rang?

Danny: All right. Chicken little flea-flicker on 2. Take it in.

Alex: All right. Chicken little flea-flicker on 2.

Becky: What the hell is that?

Alex: A pitch to Johnny.

Johnny: A pitch to Johnny? You can't pitch to Johnny. I'm Johnny!

Blossom: Don't worry, Johnny. I got you covered.

Tommy: That's right, my cousin. Blossom and I got you. Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom.

Alex: Rudy, he's gonna need some running room. And you know what that means.

Rudy: (Crack knuckles) Gotcha.

Alex: Ready?

The Giants: Break!

Everybody on the line of scrimmage except Johnny. Because Johnny is worried and he doesn't know what he's going to do with the play action. As a now, Alex is taking over as a quarterback for Junior.

Johnny: Excuse me, guys! Guys, come on!

Rudy: Excuse me. Maybe you can help me, Murph. I'm sure you remember what I had for lunch.

Murphy: how the hell can we do that, Zol-Fart?

Rudy: By taking a whiff of this. (farts)

The Cowboys screams and breaks away with the Rudy's fart and Rudy farted them away.

Alex: Green 19! Green 19! Ready? Set! Hut! Hut! Hike!

When the ball snaps real fast, he give the ball to Johnny. Johnny just stand there and he still don't know what the do.

Johnny: (puzzled) Now what?

Becky: Just run to him.

Blossom and Tommy: Johnny! It's your dad! Just run to your dad! Hurry!

Johnny: Dad? (He runs) Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! (Referee whistle blows for a touchdown) Dad!

Johnny just ran to his dad all the way to the end zone and he hugs his father. The Giants got a second touchdown. Johnny is happy that his father finally came here to see Johnny's football game. Not only Johnny hugs his father, Blossom and Tommy hugs their uncle as well.

Cliff Parson: Touchdown! The Giants deficit is cut in half. On a brilliant piece of running by "The Viper" Johnny Vennaro.

Johnny's Dad: Hey, kids.

Blossom and Tommy: Hey there, Uncle. I thought you on business trip.

Johnny's Dad: Change of plans. I just came by to see your game today and I never miss for the world.

Johnny: It's so nice to see you came, Dad. I love you.

Blossom and Tommy: We love you, Uncle.

Johnny's Dad: I love you, too, kids. Now go out there and win it for me. I'm going to sit in the level with your Aunt and your Grandma.

Johnny, Blossom, and Tommy: Okay.

Johnny's father goes to the field level seat, sit with his sister (Mrs. Valentino) and his mother (Johnny, Tommy, and Blossom's Paternal Grandmother ). For the field goal, Anjali kicks the ball. "Now for the field kick and it's good!" The Giants has successfully made a field goal kick with the score 21 to 14. Danny, Kimberly, and Kevin cheers them on and claps, too.

Kevin: All right, guys. Line up.

Danny: Let me see, guys.

Troy Aikman: Right now, we're going to go down to the sidelines and our sideline reporter, Erin Andrews. (To Erin Andrews) Erin, what do you have for us?

Erin Andrews the sportscaster and sideline reporter for Fox NFL is interview question with Jessica.

Erin Andrews: Thanks, Troy. I'm with Jessica Walker, The Giants Cheerleader.

Jessica: Hi, Erin. I watched you talking one of the NFL Players and coaches on TV all the time and you hosting Dancing with the Stars. You were great. I'm just watch the Giants win the game.

Erin Andrews: Thanks. Let me ask you this. What's your prediction for the rest of this ball game, young lady?

Jessica: Well, It's kinda tough for me. I'll say the Giants are gonna win, 29 to 27.

Erin Andrews: Wow! That's very interesting. How'd you come up with that guess?

Jessica: (chuckles) I don't know. I just taking a wild guess to come up with my predictions, Erin. That's all. (Winks at Erin, looking on the camrea with straight face, and say hello to her parents) Hi, Mom and Dad! I'm on T.V.!

Erin Andrews: (chuckles) Thanks, Jessica. (To Troy) Troy, back to you.

Troy Aikman: With the score 21 to 14 and the Cowboys are still in the lead. And now the Cowboys are back on offense. Could the Giants even the score?

Now the Cowboys back on offense.

Briggs: Down! Set! Go!

When the ball snaps, Briggs gives the ball to Spike to run with the ball. Shawn, Shane, Alex, Alicia, Eddie, Arnold, and Derek tackles Spike down with 4 yards. That's 2nd and 6. Referee breaks the Giants player to tell them to "Clear it up."

Referee: Clear it up. Let's go. All right, guys. Let's Go.

Murphy: What's the matter, Four-Eyes? (Pokes Jake's goggles)

Jake: Ow!

Murphy: What your mama?

Jake: Don't be talking about my mama!

Murphy: (To Alex) What the hell you staring at, Shorty? Your girlfriend can't save you now! (growls)

Alex: (jumps scare and glare at him) Don't worry about it, Murph. I ain't goin' nowhere.

Mrs. Berman: Watching Jake play football has really been great for my family.

Shawn and Shane's Mom: Yeah, you can say that again.

In the huddle on the defense, The play is double-nickel blitz.

Becky: Okay. Double-Nickel blitz on 2. Ant-Man and Jake I need you to tackle Murphy. Because Murph get the ball to run.

Alex: No Problem, cuz.

Jake: I'm with you.

Becky: Hey, Alex. (whispers his ear)

Alex: You got it. Ready?

The Giants: Break!

The Giants are in the line of scrimmage on defense. Alex is targeting Murphy to get hit. Now Briggs is going to give the ball to Murphy to run instead of Spike.

Alex: (points at Murphy) I'm coming for you, dude.

Briggs: Down! Set! Go!

When the ball snaps, Briggs gives the ball to Murphy to run. Jake and Alex tackles Murphy down real hard with the yard loss. That's 3rd and 8.

Alex: Don't ever talk Jessica Walker again and Icebox is my cousin, not my girlfriend, Murph. You remember that!

Mrs. Berman: Rip their filthy hands off, Jakester! Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo! Yes! Yes! (High-five to Shawn and Shane's Mom)

In the 3rd down, Becky gives everyone those Alka-Seltzer acid indigestion tablets for intimidation. "I'll give you advice and disclaimer, people. Always remember this. Warning: Alka-Seltzer gives quick relief for headache, body pains, and upset tummies, but might be hard to swallow if you do not like the taste or fizz. There are many different over the counter medications with the brand name Alka-Seltzer Original (Aspirin / Citric Acid / Sodium Bicarbonate). Each one may contain different active ingredients. Be sure to read the labels carefully to understand what kind of medicine you have and what the correct dose should be. These are side effects of Alka-Seltzer Original reported to the FDA by people taking it, and by doctors and pharmacists. Please don't try this at home."

Arnold: Dude, what's with the white stuff?

Eddie: Those are Alka-Seltzer, Arnold.

Jake: I use these for acid indigestion.

Eddie: So, what are we gonna use these for, man?

Jake: Intimidation.

Alicia: What do we gonna do with it?

Shane: Put it in the mouth. I guess.

Arnold: Suck in your mouth. Don't swallow and don't chew.

The Giants are putting the Alka-Seltzer tablets and starting to growling.

The Cowboys: Break!

Greeson: (looks disgust) What the hell?

With the Alka-Seltzer tablets in their mouths, The Giants growls and forming out of their mouths to look aggressive. The Cowboys are disgusted look in their faces.

Murphy: (groans) That's sick.

Riviera: (groans) I think I'm gonna puke.

Greeson: (groans) So am I.

Patterson: (groans) Me, too.

Spike: Come on! Suck it up, guys! Let's go!

Briggs: Down! Set! Go!

As Briggs tries to throw a pass to Rivera, but The Giants tackles Briggs with quarterback sack for a yard loss with 4th and 12. Kevin is pissed off, because The Cowboys are have an off day in the second half.

Kevin: What's the matter with you out there?! You're gonna play or what?!

After the Cowboys punt, The Giants are on the offense and now it's their chance to even the score. Kimberly has a idea and she's calls Alex for a play.

Kimberly: Alex! Come over here!

Alex: Yeah, Mom! What's up?!

Kimberly: Your Uncle Danny wants to speak to you.

Danny: All right, Alex. Here's the play. Silver Streak to Hanon. You know what that means.

Alex: Yes, sir.

Danny: Go! Let me see!

Alex goes back to the field and back to huddle.

Alex: All right, guys. I've got the play. Silver Streak to Hanon on 2. I've gotta throw a ball to Hanon.

Hanon: Are you sure?

Alex: Yeah.

Hanon: I don't know, man. I only caught toilet paper. I can't catch real pigskin football.

Alex: Come on, Hanon. Just visualize that you can catch a toilet paper. Also visualize that I'm Junior as a quarterback. You can do it this, Hanon. I'm counting on you!

Hanon: Okay. I'll try.

Alex: Ready?

The Giants: Break!

Hanon: Oh, crud.

Hanon's Dad: Come on, Rasheed.

On the offense, the play action is Silver Streak to Hanon on 2. Right now there on the line of scrimmage and Alex is still positioning as quarterback.

Alex: Ready! Set! Blue 42! Blue 42! Blue 42! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hike!

When the ball snap, Hanon is running and Alex throws a pass to Hanon.

Mike: Pass! Pass! Pass!

Hanon is still running, looking at the ball, visualizing that he can catch a toilet paper like Alex says and he finally caught the real pigskin football. Once he's caught the ball and runs all the way to end zone.

Hanon's Dad: Yeah! That's my boy!

Hanon is still running to the 20, 10, and all the way the end zone and once again the Giants got a touchdown.

Cliff Parson: Touchdown! Giants!

Troy Aikman: What a great play by Alex "Ant-Man" Granger and Rasheed "Hot Hands" Hanon!

Hanon's Dad: Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, Rasheed!

Junior: All right, Hanon! Yeah!

Danny: Touchdown!

Kimberly: You did it, Hanon!

Kevin: (scold) What the hell is that play?! Did you call the blitz, Butz! It's the wrong defense!

Butz: (complains) I didn't call the blitz.

Alex: That's what I'm talking about, Hanon! (High five to Hanon)

Shawn: That's what's up, bruh. (High five to Hanon)

Shane: Hell yeah, homeboy! (High five to Hanon)

Derek: My main man, dawg. (High five to Hanon)

Becky: You finally caught the ball, dude. (High five to Hanon)

After the field goal succeed, The Giants are now even the score with 21 to 21. With a two minute warning. They got two minutes left and it's do or die before the overtime. Could the Cowboys or the Giants win the game?

Cliff Parson: So with two minute warning. And it is now two minutes left on the clock and the score tied 21 to 21, it looks like Mr. Mo-Mentum may be changing its address.

Butz: All right, men, let's go.

Looks like the Cowboys and the Giants are not taking any chance with a score tied. Either they get a touchdown to break a tied or take it to overtime. This is going to be one hell of the epic game. Right now the Cowboys are back on the offense with two minutes left and the clock is running.

Briggs: Down! Set! Go!

The ball snaps, Briggs gives the ball to Spike to make a run. Jake gets on top of Spike's back while Spike is running.

Spike: Get off me!

Jake: You're mine!

It's a first down by the Cowboys and Spike is getting stronger than ever. They almost heading down to the end zone.

Kevin: All Right. All Right. Good!

Danny and Kimberly are nervous that Cowboys will get a touchdown, but Danny and Kimberly wants to win the game bad enough. Plus, they have 1:45 left on the clock.

Cliff Parson: With less than a minute to play, the Cowboys are heading for that end zone.

Troy Aikman: Looks like The Cowboys are going for another touchdown.

Spike was not giving up and he is going all the way to the end zone.

Briggs: Down! Set! Go!

The ball snaps, Briggs gives the ball to Spike to make a run once again. Spike is running all the way to the end zone but The Giants defense takes him down. The Cowboys gets another first down and it's 1st and goal.

Troy Aikman: Hammersmith is taking over the game this time and the Cowboys are in 1st and goal with 1:30 on the clock.

Kevin: (laugh) I like it! I like it!

Now the Cowboys are in 1st and goal with 1:30 on the clock. It's all up to Spike to make another touchdown to win the game. Could he do it?

Briggs: Down! Set! Go!

The ball snaps, Briggs gives the ball to Spike to make a run once more to make a touchdown. Spike is running to the end zone but The Giants defense tries to hold him down. One more step for Spike and The Cowboys makes a touchdown to break a tie. Could the Cowboys makes a touchdown or not. When the whistle blows, looks like the Cowboys scores again with a touchdown. Maybe it is looks like a touchdown. Let's find out. In the meantime, Danny throws a red flag to challenge the play and the referee looks at the challenge booth for a instant replay.

Kevin: (worrying) I hope we get a touchdown.

Danny: (worrying) Come on! Tell me it's not a touchdown.

Kimberly: (worrying and trembles her hands) I don't think it's not a touchdown to me.

About one minute later, the official has something to say about the play challenge decision.

Referee: After reviewing the play, the ruling on the field stands. Number 32 when in the field of the endzone. It is a touchdown.

Cliff Parson: It is a touchdown to the Cowboys!

Troy Aikman: The Cowboys score 27 to 21.

Kevin: Yes!

Butz: Oh, thank god!

Mike: (laughs) That's my boy.

Kimberly: (frustrated) Shit! Goddamn it!

Danny: I don't believe it! Come on, Ref! That was a bad call!

Spike: (laughs) Nice try, ladies. But you can't stop me now.

Patterson: You gonna lose, losers.

Alex: Come on, guys. Let it go! We're less in the minute and we can get the ball back. All you gotta do is keep your heads up.

Kevin: Stick a fork in it. They're done, baby! Whoo!

With the Score 27 to 21 and the Cowboys gets a touchdown and won the play challenge appeal (challenge upheld). Looks like the Cowboys is going to win the game as well and the Giants need to figure something out before times running out in less in 1 minute on the clock.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **At least Giants made a comeback in the second half but The Cowboys made a comeback in the fourth quarter before end of the game. Could Giants when the game before times running out and end of the game? We're out of time for now. Don't worry we will see the ending and the conclusion of the story until the final chapter. Be sure to make a comment of this chapter and previous of this story if you like to. Until next time. Later, sports fans!**

 **P.S. Erin Andrews is a guest appearance of this story.**

 **Read and Review.**


	18. Final Game & Ending

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and Anjali Bhrama because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

With one minute left on the clock, The Cowboys are going for a two-point conversion and this could be the final play of the game in the last second, but Danny and Kimberly need some suggestions... fast.

Kevin: Rivera! Greeson! Come here, you two. Now, I want to two go for 38 toss. You understand?

Rivera and Greeson: Yes, sir!

Kevin: Let me see you two go for 38 toss. Let's go!

Patty comes to the sideline and talks to Danny and Kimberly about same play that Kevin scored the winning two-point conversion at Kevin's football championship game at Sutterville.

Patty: Danny, Kimmy, do you guys remember that championship game at Sutterville? The one where Kevin scored the winning the two-point conversion in closing seconds?

Kimberly: Yeah, I remember.

Danny: Patty, that gives me a great Idea. (To Kimberly) Kimmy, you got the defense plays. Right?

Kimberly: Yeah. I gotta right here in our play book, bro. Call a time out.

Danny: Time out!

Cliff Parson: The Giants have called a time out, with one minute left and the Cowboys are going for a two point conversion.

Troy Aikman: This is going to be one tough game here today, Cliff.

The Giants are in the huddle and they got the defense play so they can stop Spike from running to the goal line to make a two-point conversion.

Becky: Come on, huddle up!

Alex: Listen, I understand that Spike is getting tougher. But they going for a two-point conversion. (To Becky) Becky, your job is to take Spike down so that they can't score with two points.

Becky: Yes, Alex. (To The Giants) No one thought we'd make it this far, but now it's time to really dig in. they're gonna give the ball to Spike. We've gotta stop him. Right here, right now.

Rudy: (complains) He's too strong.

Alicia: (complains) He keeps kicking our asses.

Blossom: (complains): Hell, he'll never backs down.

Alex: Come on, guys. We can do it together. We all do.

Becky: Ready?

The Giants: Break!

They break away the huddle and crowd claps and saying "Hold that Line!" Now the Cowboys are going for two-point conversion and The Cowboys will give the ball to Spike to get two points as well. The Giants will get an audible defense.

Briggs: Down! Set!

Becky: Shift! (Audibles)

Kevin: (surprised) They know the play. They know the play!

Briggs: Down! Go!

In slow motion, when the ball snaps, Briggs gives the ball to Spike to run for the two-point conversion. Becky is targeting Spike to stop him. They going left but Rudy is going to tackle Spike, but he's turns away to right and so does Becky.

Kimberly: (whispers) Go. Go. Go. Go.

Spike and Becky are still running to clash. Jessica is trembling closes hands together and praying. Danny is watching and he's nervous as well.

Kevin: Turn it up!

Spike tries jumps to the goal, but Becky jumps tackles (slow motion stops) him almost to the goal and so the Giants pile them. Looks like Cowboys claims that the two-point conversion has success... or not.

Patterson: Yes! We're in!

Briggs: We got two points! Yeah!

Kevin: (laughs) It's over.

Kimberly: Nope. I don't think so, Kev, we stopped him.

Kevin: Come on, Kim, they broke the play and he was in.

Danny: No way.

The Referee clears the player to make sure did Spike gets in the two point goal or not.

Referee: Move it back. Everybody off the ball. Move back. (pauses) It's no good!

The Cowboys has failed to to make a two-point conversion and it is no good. Thanks to the Giants, because the Giants saves the game. The score still 27-21. Could the Giants even the score again and make a two-point conversion before time runs out? It is now 50 seconds remain on the clock.

Spike: (frustrated) No! No!

Murphy: (frustrated) Damn it! (Kicks on the ground)

Briggs: (Throws his hands with a frustration) Shit!

Cliff Parson: The two-point conversion is no good. Thanks to the Giants saves the game with 50 seconds left.

Jessica: Yes!

Crowd: Yes!

Kimberly: (imitated buzzer) Wrong answer. Better luck next time, big bro. Ha-ha!

Danny: Told ya.

Kevin: (Frustration growls) Time out!

The Cowboys calls the time out and The Giants are going to the sidelines and figuring out the plan.

Danny: You did it. You stopped him. I'm real proud of you.

Kimberly: But don't get your hopes up, guys. Because there's still 50 seconds left and the Cowboys might trick you for an onside kick and get the ball back. You'll never know.

Hanon: Come on, Coach. We can beat these guys.

The Giants: Yeah!

Junior: Put me back in, Coach. I wanna kick some butt!

Alex: Junior, I think I'm done being quarterback for today. I'll put you back on your position.

Junior: Thanks, Ant-Man. I'm off the injury list anyway and I feel better like 100% now.

Kimberly: That's good news, Junior. I'll let you be back on the field right now.

Junior: Thanks, Coach.

Danny: Nubie, what kind of play do you got for this situation?

Nubie: Now about "The Annexation of Puerto Rico?"

Derek: How do we get the ball back from the onside kick?

Kimberly: Good question, Derek. I gotta idea. Here's a game plan for three phases to win the game. Phase one: When it comes to onside kick, grab the ball as fast you can. Anju, you do the onside kick and psyche them out.

Anjali: (Sign language) No problem, Coach.

Kimberly: Phase two: Get into the play action of The Annexation of Puerto Rico and get a touchdown to tie the game. And Phase three: If you made a touchdown if necessary, fake field goal kick, double reverse it to make a run, and if the Cowboys stops you, throw the player at the field goal then you get two-point conversion and then we win. Do you understand what I'm saying?

The Giants: Yes, ma'am.

Kimberly: Remember... don't lose that confidence. Put your hands together (Gather hands for team hand stack) and Giants on three. One! Two! Three!

The Giants: Giants! (Breaks away)

The Giants are on the receiving goal with 50 seconds left and the Cowboys are kickoff with an onside kick and it's up to Anjali to kick the ball.

Cliff Parson: The Giants on the receiving goal and the Cowboys are going for an onside kick with 50 seconds left.

Anjali: (Sign language) Who's it gonna be? Who's it gonna be? Who's it gonna be?

Shawn: (chuckles) Aw, yeah. There's my chump.

Here's the onside kick. The ball must travel 10 yards, the ball is loose and Shawn grabs the football of the ground and It's Giants' ball. The Giants successfully foils the Cowboys onside kick trick. That was phase one. And now, they doing the phase two "The Annexation of Puerto Rico" to retaliate. By the way, the good news is... Junior is back and he's ready to play.

Cliff Parson: With 30 seconds left, the Giants get set trot onto the field for what figures to be the final play of the game.

Troy Aikman: The Giants are back on offense. Could the Giants make a touchdown and even the score once again? Looks like Junior Floyd is back on the field after the injury and he's ready to play. Here's the huddle.

Junior: Okay. Here's phase two. The only way we can get a touchdown and even the score. Here's the play "The Annexation of Puerto Rico." I'm gonna pretend that I have a ball and I'm giving it to Icebox. (To Rudy) Zolteck, you pick up the ball and run all the way to end zone. We can go all the way. Ready?

The Giants: One time!

Briggs: Ready?

The Cowboys: Break!

Spike: (To Becky) You're mine, Pom-Pom.

Murphy: (To Alex) I'll kill you like a bug, Shorty!

Patterson: (To Derek) I'm gonna roll you to downtown, Taco Breath!

Rivera: (To Shawn) You goin' down, Animal Boy!

Greeson: (To Shane) You, too, Bird Boy! I'ma eat you alive!

Kevin: All right! One more play, baby! Watch the wingman.

Junior: Down!

Kevin: Don't let anybody behind ya!

Junior: Set!

Mike: Watch you back, Spike!

The Giants gives angry faces, because they're look intense. And so does the Cowboys.

Hanon: (growls) I'm comin' for you, boys!

Junior: Go!

When the ball snaps, Junior sets the ball down on the ground and touch Becky. Spike tells them to reverse.

Spike: Reverse! Reverse!

Rudy picks up the ball, squats down, grunts, passes gas to use his thrusters, and he runs with the ball.

Kevin: She doesn't have the ball. Fumblerooski! Fumblerooski!

Spikes tackles Becky, but she doesn't have the ball and Becky fools Spike.

Spike: Yeah! No mercy!

Becky: Psyche! No ball!

Mike: Get him, Spike!

Kevin: He's got the ball!

Rudy is still running by he's making honking noises as he breathes heavily because he's out of breath from running. Rudy passes the ball to Jake. Jake passes the ball to Derek to get into the endzone.

Derek: I got the ball! I got it!

Derek's Dad: ¡Vamos! ¡Corra, Derek, Corra!

Derek: I'm gonna score a touchdown! I'm gonna score a touchdown!

Patterson: Oh, no, you ain't! No, you ain't, boy!

Derek went all the way to the end zone and The Giants gets a touchdown with a tied 27 to 27. When the background song playing of Rico Suave by Geraldo, Derek spikes the ball like Rob Gronkowski and doing the back flip as a celebration.

Cliff Parson: I don't believe it! Touchdown! Giants!

Troy Aikman: The Giants are now tied 27 to 27. Once again, The Giants saves the game! "El Blaster" Derek Martinez went all the way!

Derek's Dad: Yeah! That's my boy! My boy got a touchdown! (High-five to Shawn and Shane's Mom)

Shawn: That's what I'm talking about, Derek. (High-five to Shawn and Shane's Mom)

Shane: That's my man. (High-five to Shawn and Shane's Mom)

Kevin (frustrated) Shit! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! What the hell kind of play is that?!

Butz: (complains) I don't know, Kevin! I've never seen that play before!

Kevin: Time out! Time out! Bring your asses over here, boys! Right now!

The Cowboys calls the time out with 10 seconds left. They going to the sidelines and think of the plan for the final play of the game. The Giants did two phases and now they working on phase three.

Danny: Okay, guys. You did the phase two like your Coach Granger told you about. Now are you ready for phase three?

The Giants: Yeah!

Kimberly: For phase three, the play that I give you. It's the called the "The Quicksilver Shake." (To Marcus) Marcus, You do the field goal kick. (To Anjali) Anjali, you hold the ball and pull the way the ball from the kick and give the give the ball to Junior. (To Junior) Junior, you do the quarterback job, when Anjali gives the ball to you, give the ball to Becky, and go left. (To Becky) When Junior gives the ball to, you go left, and pass the ball to Alex. (To Alex) And Alex, when Becky gives the ball to you, you run to the right and go for a two-point conversion. You think you can do that, Alex?

Alex: Yeah, Mom. (To The Giants) This is for you, my friends and including Jessica. (To Danny) For you, Uncle Danny. (To Becky) For you, Becky. (To Kimberly) For you, Mom. For my father, even if he's still alive and I wish he can see me playing my football game.

Kimberly: (Points at the sky meaning his father is in the heavens) And I even bet you father is watching you right now.

Alex: Look, guys, whenever we win this game or not. But you've gotta have faith and I'm depending on you. You know why? Because we are the Giants. The bigger we are and harder they fall. I just put your hands together. (The Giants gathers their hands for a team hand stack) All right now Giants on three. One! Two! Three!

The Giants: Giants! (Breaks away)

Kevin: Listen, fellas, if they give that Alex the football, I don't give a damn if you have to stab him! But do not let him get away. Do you understand me?

The Cowboys: Yes, sir.

Kevin: (louder) Do you understand me?!

The Cowboys: (louder) Yes, sir!

Kevin: Get out there!

Cliff Parson: So, with 10 seconds left, the Giants are going for two-point conversion to be the final play of the game and after this, there'll be no tie here today, Troy.

Troy Aikman: Yeah, this is a real gutsy call, Cliff. He'll either be a hero or a goat because of this.

The Giants and The Cowboys are on the field. The Giants are in the huddle and Alex have really something to say.

Alex: Okay, guys, listen up, this is a final game of the play today. I know you tired, hurt, and bleeding. I know this. But in 10 seconds left, we all gotta finish the game once and for all and I gotta finish the game, too. Let's do this for the people and for your family.

Becky: I'm with you, my cuz.

Shane: I'm down with it, Ant-Man.

Derek: So am I, amigo.

Shawn: Me, too, dawg.

Junior: I got you cover, my friend.

Rudy, Tad and Hanon: I won't let you down.

Marcus: You can count me in.

Timmy: Sure thing, partner.

Arnold, Eddie, and Alicia: You got it, dude.

Johnny, Tommy, and Blossom: You got it.

Jake: No problemo, my friend.

Anjali: (Sign language) You got it, buddy.

The Giants are gather their hands together for a team hand stack one last time.

Alex: Have faith in you, guys. One last time.

Junior: Ready?

The Giants: One... more... time! (Breaks away)

Junior, Alex, Becky, Anjali, Shane, Shawn, Derek, Blossom, Alicia, Marcus, Timmy, and Rudy are on the field. Tommy, Tad, Eddie, Hanon, Johnny, Arnold, and Jake are going back to the bench. When they can do the plays.

Becky: Alex, the Cowboys won't bother you again. (Arm wrestle handshake to Alex)

Becky and Alex: Let's do this.

The Cowboys: Break!

They get into the line of scrimmage for the a field goal and Junior signals the fans of attendance to quiet down for a silence.

Junior: Down! Set! Go!

When the scene is going slow motion, Marcus running for the kick. The kick is up, It's a fake because Anjali pulls away from the ball for a fake field goal kick and she gives the ball to Junior. Junior gives the ball to Becky to go left and Becky gives the ball to Alex to go right. Alex runs to the goal.

Kimberly: (flashback voice) Be respectful to each other, be respectful to yourself, and be responsible for your own actions.

Becky tackles Spike, Shawn tackles Greeson, Shane tackles Patterson, and Derek tackles Rivera. Alex still holding the ball, leaps into the goal and he tackles Murphy. The slow motion stops, The Giants gets two-point conversion. The two-point conversion success and The Giants wins the game with 29-27. The game is over and congratulations... the Giants had won the game.

Cliff Parson: I don't believe it! The Giants made a two-point conversion! They win it! The Giants win it! Thanks to Alex "The Ant-Man" Granger!

Kimberly: Yes!

Danny: Yeah!

Jessica: (laughs) All right! Whoo!

The Giants: We won! We Won!

The Giants celebrates that they won the game. They defeated the Cowboys and they're not afraid anymore. They prove themselves they can play football, especially Alex and Becky. A lot a blood, sweat and tears to share in the american football glory. Kevin is disappointed that he lost, but the Cowboys gives them a respect for a good sportsmanship. The Giants give each other the high-fives, hugs, fist bumps and any other physical contact celebration as they excited.

Kimberly: We did it, Danny! We won! (They hug each other)

Danny: Yeah! Congratulations, Kimmy!

Kimberly: You too, Danny. We kicked our brother's ass and we proved ourselves. (They hug again)

Danny: (Hugs Becky and Junior) We did it! We won!

Becky: We won, Dad!

Kimberly: (High-fives and hugs Alex) Congratulations, Alex.

Alex: Thanks, Mom. (To the heavens in the sky) We did it, Dad. We won the game. I miss you. And I'll never forget you, Dad.

Kimberly (To the heavens in the sky) Bobby, we won. Alex and I finally won the game and prove ourselves, honey. I'll be see you afterlife. You make rest for now, Robert Granger, Jr.

Becky: (Hugs Kimberly) Aunt Kimmy, we won!

Kimberly: (Hugs Becky) Yes, Becky! Congratulations! We earn it! I'm so proud of you!

Danny: We did it, Alex. We won the game! Congratulations!

Alex: We did it! We done it and congratulations to you, too, Uncle Danny! You got your manhood now! (Hugs Danny)

Becky: Alex! We did it! We won!

Alex: We finally kicked the Cowboys ass! We done it! Gimme some. (raises his hand up high)

Becky slaps and grabs Alex hand like an arm wrestle (Arm wrestler handshake). She's pulls and hug each other. After that Becky gives Alex a noogie and not a hard noogie. Alex gives Becky a noogie as well, too.

Junior: Alex, we won the game and you got your manhood now. You are the heart and soul of the team.

Alex: Actually, Junior. We are the heart and soul of the team. We are the most valuable players in our books. (High-five and and arm wrestle handshake to Junior)

Becky and Junior: (Hold their hands and hop around) We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! (Becky kisses Junior in his lips)

Junior: Hey! I can't believe you kiss me. I been waiting for a long time, Becky.

Becky: What about Debbie?

Junior: Um, I'll say, um, well, who cares? But I like your cousin... as a friend. But now, you're the one I want. (Junior kisses Becky)

Cliff Parson: Alex "Ant-Man" Granger's the hero. He's gone from rejector, Troy, to saviour. And it's because he didn't hold anything back.

Troy Aikman: Well, Erin's down on the field with our hero, so let's go to Erin Andrews now. Erin?

Erin Andrews: Alex, congratulations. You have won the game against Cowboys. How do you feel?

Alex: Well, Erin. I really don't know what to say. We just proved ourselves to defeat the Cowboys. We won the game and we just played football just for fun. That's all.

Erin Andrews: Thanks, Alex. (To Troy Aikman) Back to you, Troy.

Debbie claps her hand that Giants won with respect. Debbie looks little happy that Giants won the game and disappointed that Junior kissed Becky, didn't say a word and she's walked out. Anyways, Jessica running to Alex, hugs him, and congratulate her crush.

Jessica: (Runs to Alex and hugs him) Alex! Alex! Alex! Congratulations, Alex! You finally won and I'm proud of you!

Alex: Jessica Walker, as a date, I was wondering if you'd be interested in having great dinner with me after me tonight after the game.

Jessica: I don't know. That's a tough one. I'll have to think about it. (They kiss each other in 10 seconds) I'll say, um... yes. That will be nice of you. Will you be my boyfriend, Alex Granger?

Alex: I'm not really sure, Jessica. That's a tough one, too. I'll have to think about it. (They kiss each other again in 5 seconds this time) I'll say... yes. I'll be your boyfriend, Jessica Walker.

Jessica: (Runs to Becky and hugs her) Congratulations, Icebox! I'm proud of you!

Becky:Thanks, Jessica.

Alicia, Blossom, and Anjali: Hey, Icebox! You're awesome!

Alicia, Blossom, and Anjali runs to Becky and hugs them to congratulate them and including Jessica for cheerleading. Kimberly comes to Alex and she has something to say.

Kimberly: Alex Granger, I can't believe you just kiss Jessica Walker, and be your girlfriend. Did you? I think you moving too fast. But, sweetie, (smiles) welcome to your manhood. I'm proud of you. (Put her hand on his shoulder, yanks it, and hugs Alex again)

Alex: Thanks, Mom.

Jessica: (Hugs them) Congratulations, Mr. O'Shea and Mrs. Granger, we won the game.

Danny and Kimberly: (Hugs Jessica) Same to you, too, Jessica, and I'm proud of you that you cheerleading the game.

Kimberly: And I really like your dance that you doing, honey.

Danny: That was great, Jessica, and the other Giants Cheerleaders, too.

Jessica: Thanks, guys.

Danny: By the way, you don't have to call me Mr. O'Shea. Call me Danny if you want to.

Kimberly: Also, you call me Kimmy if you want to, too. Just don't tell your parents.

Danny and Kimberly hugs Jessica once again. After that, they go see Patty and congratulate her.

Patty: Congratulations, Kimmy. You won. (They hug each other)

Kimberly: Thank you, Patty. And, Patty, you are my best friend since we were the kids.

Patty: We still are, Kimmy. We still are. (laughs)

Kimberly gives Patty a secret sorority handshake again just like when she came to her house.

Kimberly and Patty: Kappa, Kappa, Kappa!

After that Patty comes to Danny.

Danny: Patty Floyd, I was wondering if you'd be interested in having dinner with me.

Patty smiles and kisses Danny.

Danny: Fine, if you'd like to think about it. (They hug each other)

Shawn, Shane, and Derek pours Gatorade out of the cooler (Gatorade Shower) on Kimberly for a victory.

Kimberly: (After they pour gave a Gatorade Shower by Derek, Shawn, and Shane, She's got wet) Oh, my god! (angrily) Guys! You in big trouble! (laughs) But, come here you! (She smiles hugs Derek, Shane and Shawn)

Derek, Shawn, and Shane: Congratulations, Coach Granger!

Kimberly: Thank you, guys! You too!

She was mad at Derek, Shawn, and Shane but she gives them a hug and smiles. Junior hugs Kimberly as well. Mike is crying on Spike because they lost the game and Spike is disgusted with his father.

Spike: (annoyed) Get a grip, Dad. It's only a game anyway.

Kimberly come to Mike and forgive him with her soda can in her hand.

Kimberly: Hey, Mike. I just want to say... no hard feelings. What do you say? (Put her arm up to shake his hand)

Mike: (sighs) Yeah. No hard feelings, Kimberly.

While Kimberly shake the soda. Mike tries to shake hands with her, but she misses and left her hanging. And instead spraying on soda on Mike. Spike and the Cowboys and Danny, Patty and the Giants laughing at him. Mike was very embarrassed that he was pulled pranks by Kimberly.

Mike: I deserved that. (Walks off)

Butz: I'm sorry, Kevin. Better luck next time, man.

Kevin: (disappointed) Yeah, Butz. Much better luck next time.

Karen is cheering because the Giants won the game. But Karen did the right thing that he is rooting for the Giants not the Cowboys. Kevin is shocked and the reason she didn't rooting for her husband team for his selfishness and egotistical. Including Priscilla is rooting for the Giants, too.

Priscilla: (Shakes her head, scoffs, and chuckles at Kevin) I'm sorry, Daddy. (Cheering) Go, Giants, Go!

Karen: Whoo! Yeah! Oh, yeah! Yes! (Looks at Kevin, blow raspberry at him with a angry face, and cheering) Giants! Giants! Giants! Giants!

Referee (off screen): Let's go shake their hand!

The Giants and The Cowboys are lining up to shake hands for good sportsmanship. After that, a few Cowboys players (Spike, Murphy, Patterson, Briggs, Rivera, and Greeson) has something to say to a few Giants players (Alex, Becky, Derek, Shawn, Shane, Tad, Rudy, Hanon, Anjali, and Junior).

Murphy: Hey, Alex. Good game! (Giving dap to Alex)

Alex: Thanks, Murphy.

Murphy: (To few Giants players) And especially you, too, guys. That was a one hell of the game.

Spike: (smiles) You guys got a lot of guts. I pretty sure I won't hold grudge next time.

Briggs: That was totally cool. You really proved yourselves. (Thumbs up)

Patterson: With your skills, you could join us anytime.

Rivera: You people play better than us. I'm proud of you.

Greeson: You guys got a lot of heart as well. But, you're all right, guys.

Derek: Thanks, guys. You played well, too.

Shawn: You guys were this close beating us.

Shane: I told you before, We won't hold back. But played the hell of the game.

Becky: And sometimes, girls can play football. You guys got a lot learn sometime.

Rudy: We may be small, we mighty, guys.

Tad: I won't hold any grudge with you, guys.

Hanon: You guys ain't half bad after all. We really proved ourselves.

Junior: Maybe you could join our team instead of the Cowboys.

Anjali: (Sign language) You guys got a lot of heart as well.

Alex: Like I said, I'm proud of you, you played the hell of the game and we won't hold any grudge of you, guys.

Spike: Thanks, Ant-Man. We'll take that as a compliment. (Fist bump to Alex three times)

Alicia: Hey, Shawn. I got some for you very cool.

Shawn: Sure. What it is?

Alicia: It's this one. (She kiss Shawn on his cheek)

Shawn: (Smiles and touch his cheek because he been kissed for the first time) I can't believe you kissed me, Alicia. I kinda like it. I got something for you, too. (He kisses Alicia on her cheek back)

Alicia: (Smiles and touch his cheek because she been kissed for the first time as well) I kinda like the way you kiss me, too. Shawn would you like to go out on the date with me sometime.

Shawn: Um... let me think. (Thinks at five seconds) Yes I would. Come on let's go our locker room and celebrate. (Shawn goes to the locker room with Alicia holding her hands)

Shane: (laughs) That's my bro. (To himself) God, I wish I have a girlfriend, too. (chuckles)

The Cowboys are going back to their locker room and The Giants are going back to their locker room and celebrate to their victory. Kevin shakes Danny' hand and Kimberly's hand for a good sportsmanship.

Kevin: Congratulations, Danny and Kimmy. Looks like you two are the new coaches in around this town. If you're guys still pissed at me, don't be. If I wasn't tough on you two when we were kids, you guys never would've been able to beat me today. My guys are wondering, um, if... they can tar and feather me...

Kimberly: (interrupts) No, no, no, Kevin. That's not what I'm talking about.

Kevin: So, what are you saying, Kimmy?

Kimmy: I was saying that they wondering if your team wants to join up with the Little Giants. You know? One town, one team?

Kevin: All right, sis. I'll tell my boys.

Danny: Kevin, is there such thing as having two head coaches plus an assistant coach?

Kevin: No.

Danny: In case the head coach doesn't know as much about football as the other coach? (smiles)

Kimberly: Yeah, Kevin. You do the head coach job. Danny do the assistant coach and offensive coordinator. And I'll do the defensive coordinator. (smiles) What do you say?

Kevin: Let me think about it, all right?

Kimberly: Cool.

Danny: Deal.

Kevin: Hey, guys. That stupid bet we made, you guys are not holding me to it, are you, guys?

Danny: Kevin, would Kimmy and I throw our own brother out on the street?

Kevin: No. No way. I don't think so.

Danny: There's always gonna be a job for you at The O'Sheas' Chevrolet.

Kimberly: (nods head "yes") Yeah.

Kevin: (scoffs) Don't even try, guys. Come on!

Danny: Kimmy and I'll start you on commission...

Kevin: (interrupts) Come on, you guys! Danny, Kimmy, look, there's gotta be someway we can work this out. What do you want?

Danny: Well, there is one thing.

Kevin: What?

Kimberly: Something we should've want for a long time, Kevin O'Shea.

Kevin: (Smiles) Well, what it is, Kimberly O'Shea-Granger? Go on, tell me.

In the conclusion, Danny, Kimberly, and Kevin looks at the water tower of "Welcome to Urbania. Home of the football's great Kevin O'Shea." Danny and Kimberly wants to switch the name from Kevin O'Shea to "The O' Sheas." Well, Kevin will not be the one with the water tower name. Since Danny and Kimberly won the game fair and square, Kevin has no other choice to team up with Danny and Kimberly, and The water tower changes the name to "Welcome to Urbania. Home of The O'Sheas." and leave the football painting picture on the mark of the water tower.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Well, That's end of the story. In the conclusion, The Giants won the game 29-27, the Giants proved themselves that they can play football, and they earned the respect. The Cowboys did well in the game too and The Cowboys gave them a respect for good sportmanship. Alex and Jessica are now in first love and together as well. So does Becky and Junior... for now. I hope you like this story. I'll give you a life lessons for you, fans. "You must learn that it is not one's size that matters, but one's character and you cannot judge people until you give them a chance. No matter if you're a girl, how small you are, how fat you are, how smart you are, how sick you are, how deaf you are, and everything else. Let them try and you might be surprise. As long you can play any types of sports just for fun but not just football only (e.g. Baseball, Basketball, Hockey, Soccer, Golf, Tennis, Softball, Table Tennis (Ping-Pong), Track and Field, Cross-Country, Boxing, Bowling, Wrestling, Martial Arts, Cycling, Weight-Lifting, Fencing, and other types of sports). Because there's chances could be wrong." Thanks for reading a FanFaction story. Be sure to make a comment of this chapter, previous chapters of this story and the whole story That's all folks! So long, sports fans!**

 **Read and Review.**


	19. Bonus Ending: We Are The Champions

An "extended and alternate version" of the movie "Little Giants". The Two Brothers and Their Sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in contains some OC adult language, mild violence, adult content, and suggestive dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: The two brothers and their sister start a rival Pee-Wee Football team. Two siblings going up against their former college football star brother, in the Pee-Wee Football Game.

Synopsis: Ever since childhood, nerdy Danny O'Shea and the tomboy athletic sister Kimberly O'Shea-Granger has felt inferior to their brother, Kevin, a former college football star and currently, a car dealership. Danny runs a gas station, and Kimberly is a elementary school substitute physical education teacher while Kevin coaches the local youth football team and he is a car salesman. When Kevin's team rejects Danny's daughter, Becky, because she's a girl, and Kimberly's son, Alex, because he's too small and short. Becky and Alex convinces their parents to start a rival team, though the city can support only one. To prove himself against their brother, Danny and Kimberly begins coaching his team of misfits for a game.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. I owned Kimberly Granger, Alex Granger, Derek Martinez, The Franklin Twins (Shawn and Shane Franklin), Jessica Walker, Arnold Wheatley, Eddie Cunningham, Alicia Williams, Tommy and Blossom Valentino, and Anjali Bhrama because those are OC Characters. But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

7

* * *

Later that night at Danny's house, The Giants, Giants Cheerleaders, and their parents (Including Karen, Debbie, and Priscilla) are having a evening victory party to celebrate for the Giants won the game today. The music is play (Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by Backstreet Boys) Tonight is the night the Giants to celebrate on their victory. Everybody eating their food (Like Chips, Pizza, Cake, Cookies, Wings, Small Sandwiches, Vegetables, etc,) drinking their drinks (Like punch, soda, water, etc. But no alcohol beverages), dancing, and talking. Kimberly and Danny are having an attention and tell them to be quiet, so they have an announcement to make.

Danny: Okay, people. Quiet. Quiet, everybody. Could you be quiet for a minute.

They doesn't respond because they still doing parting. Kimberly blows the whistle for attention while Alex stops the music. When the music stops gathers the people around an announcement to make.

Danny: Okay, now Kimmy and I have an announcement to make. (To Kimmy) Kimmy.

Kimberly: (To Danny) Thanks, Danny. (To Giants and their parents) Okay, people. Listen up! Why don't you gather around and I have something very treat for you tonight. Something very cool.

Danny: We have a special victory song for you tonight. So, we all going to sing a song together. I want you sing a song loud and clear.

Kimberly: Here we go. A one, a two, a one, two, three, four! Hit it!

Kimberly points to Derek's Dad to play the gituar.

Danny, Kimberly, The Giants and their Giants parents: (singing)

 _I've paid my dues_

 _Time after time._

 _I've done my sentence_

 _But committed no crime._

 _And bad mistakes ‒_

 _I've made a few._

 _I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_

 _But I've come through._

 _(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)_

 _We are the champions, my friends,_

 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._

 _We are the champions._

 _We are the champions._

 _No time for losers_

 _'Cause we are the champions of the world._

Kimberly: (talking) That's good. That very good. I think there's more to come. (To Derek's Dad) Senor Martinez.

Danny, Kimberly, The Giants and their Giants parents: (continue singing)

 _I've taken my bows_

 _And my curtain calls._

 _You brought me fame and fortune, and everything that goes with it._

 _I thank you all._

 _But it's been no bed of roses,_

 _No pleasure cruise._

 _I consider it a challenge before the whole human race,_

 _And I ain't gonna lose._

 _(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)_

 _We are the champions, my friends,_

 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._

 _We are the champions._

 _We are the champions._

 _No time for losers_

 _'Cause we are the champions of the world._

Danny: (talking) Okay, guys. How about a toast to our victory of the game today. To my sister Kimmy for assistant coaching with me. To Alex and Becky helping me forming the team. To my players who played with a lot of heart. To everyone for showing up in the game and at the victory party. Because we are The Little Giants. One more song to finish.

 _We are the champions, my friends_

 _And we'll keep on fighting... till the end_

 _We are the champions, We are the champions_

 _No time for losers cause we are the champions..._

 _Of the world_

 _We are the champions, my friends_

 _And we'll keep on fighting... till the end_

 _We are the champions, We are the champions_

 _No time for losers cause we are the champions... of the world._

When the song ends, Everybody clapping for their applause, whistling, and they cheering.

Kimberly: Thank you, anybody. Thank you. You may now continue to party. You can go ahead dancing, talking, eat, drink, and whatever you want. Hit the music!

Alex turns on the music. (Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi) Everybody back to dancing, talking, eating, drinking and partying. But they're slow dancing. Alex and Jessica are slow dancing and kissing each other, Becky and Junior does a same thing, and so does Shawn and Alicia. When Blossom comes to Derek they finally meet for the first time.

Blossom: Hi. I didn't know your father play gituar with that song.

Derek: Yeah. My pápi play just for fun on his free time.

Blossom: What's the name of the song?

Derek: We are the Champions by Queen. Listen, you did a great job and I'm proud of you.

Blossom: I'm proud of you too. Congratulations, "El Blaster" Derek Martinez.

Derek: Blossom Valentino. "The Italian-American Diamond." Will you like to dance with me?

Blossom: Sì, Derek, sarei felice.

Derek: Bueno. Vamos a bailar, jovencita.

Derek and Blossom are slow dancing together. Derek gets a crush for the first time with Blossom (Johnny's Cousin and Tommy's Sister). Tommy and Johnny are happy that Blossom dancing with Derek.

Tommy: (sighs) Quella è mia sorella. (Smiles)

Johnny: Amo il mio cugino. (Smiles and High-five to Tommy)

Whe Anjali comes to Shane, she ask for a dance.

Anjali: (Sign language) Would you like to dance with me?

Shane: (Sign language and smiles) You got it.

Anjali and Shane are dancing with each other to do so.

Danny: (Puts his arm around her shoulder) Kimberly Granger, You did a great job for helping coaching with me. I wish your husband come to the game today if he's still alive.

Kimberly: (Puts her arm around his shoulder as well) I know. I still miss Bobby and Alex misses his him, too. By the way, You did a same thing, Danny. That's what siblings for. (Smiles)

Everybody is dancing, happy and carry on for the victory in every moment and that's the end of the story.

 **THE END... once again.**

* * *

 **Once again, That is the end of the chapter story for the one special bonus ending. Derek falls in love with Blossom in every moment. By the way, The name of Bobby referring to...that was Alex's father that he died and Kimberly's husband. Be sure you make a comment of this bonus ending chapter, previous chapters in this story, and the whole story. That's all folks! So long.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **Players:**

 **#7: "Angel" Anjali Bhrama (P)**

 **#11: Junior "J.R." Floyd (QB)**

 **#21: "Rad" Tad Simpson (RB)**

 **#22: Alex "The Ant-Man" Granger (RB/WR/MLB/RS/ST)**

 **#24: Shane "Hawk" Franklin (FS/WR)**

 **#30** **Timmy "Ironhide" Moore (CB)**

 **#36: "The Viper" Johnny Vennaro (FB)**

 **#43: Shawn "Animal" Franklin (SS/WR)**

 **#50: "Iron Man" Arnold Wheatley (T/DE)**

 **#52: Tommy "Too Cool" Valentino (T/DT)**

 **#56: Becky "The Icebox" O'Shea (MLB)**

 **#61: "The Toe" Marcus Watanabe (C/K)**

 **#63: Rudy "Gas-Man" Zolteck (G/DT)**

 **#70: "Fast" Eddie Cunningham (G/LS)**

 **#72: "Sweet" Alicia Williams (OLB)**

 **#82: Rasheed "Hot Hands" Hanon (WR/CB)**

 **#88 "El Blaster" Derek Martinez (TE)**

 **#90: "Diamond" Blossom Valentino (OLB)**

 **#99 Jake "Bermaninator" Berman (DE)**

 **Head Coach: Danny O'Shea**

 **Assistant Head Coach and Defensive Coordinator: Kimberly Granger**

 **Offensive Coordinator: Nubie Robinson**

 **Note: Since Nubie doesn't have a surname, I give him a surname of Robinson. In this story: I do not know the songs.**


End file.
